The Old Business and Birth of Harry
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: You wonder about Lily and James. What have happened to them, why Snape hates James so much, why did Lord Voldemort need them so despately? This story starts at Hogwarts, when James and Lily are still student. Their encounters, and after they graduate.
1. The Starting Point

Literally, Lily Evans was the prettiest girl at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she was untouchable. One of the most popular guys in the school, James Potter, was constantly hitting on her.   
  
James was tall, handsome, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, the school clown, and the arch enemy of Severus Snape. James loathed Severus more than Severus loathed his sorry life.   
Severus was tall, but not exactly handsome, rather skinny and skeletal. Plus he couldn't miss any of his broom rides without falling down on ground (on his 'overly largely exaggerated big nose', how Sirius liked to put it). He wasn't good at flying, that's all. But he was one of the best students in the year. And while James was using all those kinds of excused because he did nothing school-related (one of his favourite ones was that the future him came and stole his homework), Severus had straight A's.   
  
Severus was also friend of the infamous Lucius of even more infamous Malfoy clan. Lucius was rich, but he was a bastard. All girls thought that he was a good looking one, but he would just use them.   
  
  
On that wonderful sunny morning of June, when Lily woke up, she took a shower, dressed, and went to breakfast. She knew she was late so she ran down the staircases. Her silky dark-red hair was floating behind her as she jumped over last three steps. Unfortunately, from behind the corner, Lucius Malfoy emerged and she bumped right into him. Behind him was Severus Snape.   
  
Lucius greatly resembled his father (lets just imagine him as long-haired Draco) and he wore black robes with white cotton collar. Snape was walking slowly behind him, carrying a large pile of books in his arms. He looked somewhat introverted. He was taller than Lucius, but he wasn't as close as good looking as Lucius. His black hair was tied in a small tail at the back of his head. He had simple black robes on.   
  
"Watch where are you going, Mudblood," Lucius snapped at her, pushing her away from himself.  
  
Lily sighed, being already used to all this insulting from Lucius' side. He was jealous at her good marks in classes. Lucius was barely passing most subjects (his usual excuses were the vicious dragons burning his homework).   
  
"I'm sorry" Snape said in very quiet tone to Lily hoping that Lucius did not hear him. He didn't want to lose Lucius as his friends, but he didn't want Lily to think he is same as Lucius. He would never want that.   
  
He respected Lucius great deal because he was his best friend, but he never told him about his crush on Lily Evens. He didn't really have to. Everyone already knew that.   
  
Than he smiled awkwardly showing his bad-looking teeth. Lily smiled back. Than she just continued her trip to the Great Hall.  
  
"You idiot, she's a Mudblood!" Lucius snapped at him, at the same time motioning him to move upstairs with him.   
  
"Lucius," Severus sighed deeply, "I would be thankful if you wouldn't offend her in that way... or in any other way"  
  
"Severus, I don't get you sometimes," Lucius frowned, reminding himself that his friend is in love with that girl. That Mudblood girl.   
  
Severus waited until Lucius got hooked up talking with some random girl and then he was free to wonder halls by himself. He waited in front of the Great Hall until Lily finished her breakfast. When she came outside, on his luck, she was alone. He came to her.   
  
"Hallo again," he said simply.   
  
"Hello," Lily was slightly confused. They started walking slowly towards their next class. They had History of Magic together.   
  
"I just wanted to say sorry again for when my friend, Lucius, offended you," Severus shyly looked at the ground.  
  
"It's okay, I am used to him," Lily sighed. "I know he's a prick," she added in bitter voice.   
  
"Wow… I never heard nice girl swear like that."  
  
Lily just smiled innocently. She was nice, but she was not someone with who you can do what ever you want to. Lucius was something different. He was rich and powerful. He could get her killed when ever he wanted to.   
  
"Anyways, he is a rich bastard. A snob that thinks he is the best…" Severus said. His tone was full of acid. Lily knew he was not lying about his friend.  
  
"How can you hang around him?" Lily asked when they finally reached third floor where their class was.  
  
"I'oh'no, how can you hang around that moron, Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"Severus, there's no reason for you to be jealous on James. We are only friends. I don't want to have anything with him" Lily said smiling, and standing in front of him.   
  
Snape just wanted to smile back when someone pulled him from behind and someone stood in front of him.   
  
Then, when he wanted to see who it is, he felt someone holding him back. The person that was holding him back was Peter Petigrew, the same guy who will in few years join the Dark Lord and betray people who called him friend. Sirius Black was standing in front of him barring his sight, while James was talking to Lily. Remus didn't really want t hurt anyone so he was standing on the side.  
  
"Hullo Lily" James said. He was wearing his Quidditch robes and his hair was messy. Well, messier than it would usually be. They just had Quidditch practice. Usually, the Quidditch season would already be over, but during the last game,   
Gryffindor-Slytherin, something was dirty, so they had to repeat it . There was some suspicion that the Slytherins were cheating.  
  
"Oh, hi James," she replied, as she let James put his arm around her waist and walk her to the next class, classroom just three meters away.  
  
"Lemme go, you idiots," Severus snarled. Peter sarcastically let go of him and Severus found himself on the floor. Sirius, Peter, and including Remus, laughed.   
  
Then they went to their next class. Remus had Divination after this, but without James. James used to take that subject, but Prof Trelawney was going so much on his nerves that he had to drop it. Remus, three times by now, had to stop him from spilling the tea from tea pot, from where they get tea leaves, on Trelawney's head.   
  
  
"Who is not in the class?" Ms Venetzanopulous asked when she came in. She had bad English accent.   
  
"Everyone" said Macnair.  
  
"Excuse me, Walden," she asked coming closer to his desk.  
  
"Oh, never mind," he said.  
  
"Now, because no one wants to tell me who's absent, I will have to look at the attendance sheet." She took a sheet from the table.  
  
"Berger-Weißan, Johannes."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Bruckner, Narcissa."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Deitrich, Ancilla Dorontje."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Evans, Lillian."  
  
"Present."  
  
"Gabriel, Helga."  
  
"Here."   
  
"Hans, Marie-Anne."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kerry, Vanessa."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Macnair, Walden."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius."  
  
No one answered. She continued.  
  
"Newman, Josephine."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Petigrew, Peter  
  
"Here."  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Snape, Severus."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Strom, Jacob."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Tatham, Lawrence."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Taylor, Tammy."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Tustin, Terica Shanna."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Wingman, Leonard."  
  
"Here."  
  
She closed the book on her table with snap when someone abruptly entered the classroom. It was Lucius Malfoy. He carelessly slammed the door closed and headed towards his seat in the second row.  
  
"Malfoy," she snapped. He frowned reliantly and turned around. Before he faced her he caught eyes of James Potter. James was happy. James really hated him. Well, not as nearly as he hated Severus, but Lucius' behaving toward Lily was hurting him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you late?" She asked, putting her glasses down.  
  
"I… - err – had some troubles locating this classroom." Lucius said, in malicious tone. The truth was that he was fooling around the hallways.   
  
"Lucius Malfoy, this is the end of seventh grade! Couldn't you for all this time LEARN WHERE THIS CLASSROOM IS?" She yelled in her terrible screeching voice.  
  
"No," Lucius hissed. The whole class was following the action, while Lucius' statement caused laughs and some giggles from girls that already had crush on him.  
  
"It's really hard for poor Malfoy to remember all those things. He is not on the same academic level as the rest of the class" James sneered. Lucius abruptly turned around to him.  
  
"Asshole" he said quietly so only James heard.   
  
"That's enough! Go back to your seat, Mister Malfoy" she snarled.  
  
"James is in my seat, Ms V" Lucius said carelessly.  
  
"Yes, I am in your seat. Having some problems with it?" James asked him, placing innocent smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, indeed I do. It's my seat. Ms V, tell him to get out from my seat." Lucius asked, pretending that he wants to cry.  
  
"Sit beside him!" she snapped at them. Lucius sat beside James, dropping his backpack on the table. It made loud and unpleasant noise.   
  
"Learn how to behave, Mister Malfoy" Potter said imitating Professor McGonagall's tone of voice.  
  
Lucius showed middle finger in front of James's face. Ms V saw that, but she couldn't understand what does that mean, so she pretended not to see it.  
  
"Ooh, Lucius, that's naughty," James beamed, putting hand over his mouth.  
  
"C'mon show me what do you know" Lucius joked.  
  
"STOP DARING EACH OTHER!!!" she yelled causing the rest of the class to put their hands over their ears.   
  
Their 'game' ended as usual – both of them being kicked out of the class. It was already tradition that both of them being kicked out. Some people just couldn't imagine their lesson with both Lucius and James present.  
  
  
Of course, for this, Lucius and James earned detention. They had to mow one part of the Hogwarts lawn.   
  
They were slacking off. But finally they realised that if they keep up with their behaviour, they wouldn't finish mowing it before dawn. And if they don't finish it before dawn, they will be suspended.   
  
It was just about three o'clock in the afternoon when Snape came to them. James straightened up and went with his hand through his hair (leaving little splinters of grass in it). It was pretty messy. They had to mow the area using just a scythe.   
  
"What are you doing here, Snape?" asked James. Snape sighed because he had to run from the Hogwarts castle to them.   
  
"McGonagall wants to know if you are finish?" He asked, trying to catch some breath.   
  
"I knew you were stupid, but I did not know you were blind" James sneered.   
  
"We are finished." Said Lucius calmly. He looked little better than James. His hair was all right and his clothes weren't that dirty. He really cared for his look.  
  
Than no one else than Lily suddenly, almost from no where, appeared. Her wonderful red hair was covered by lilac scarf and she was also wearing lilac robes. They were made out of silk. The warm wind was playing around with it.   
  
All three of them, including Lucius, looked in amazement at her. She was beautiful.   
  
"I came here to give you this" she gave James a towel, so he can wipe all of his sweat off.   
  
James took blue, soft towel from her hand and wiped off his forehead. Severus just jealously looked at them.   
  
Lily took the towel back and smiled. Their eyes met and they saw the spark of love in each other's eyes.   
  
Snape was looking at them from the distance. His eyes were filled with pure detestation. He wanted to kill James… maybe that is what he will do.  
  
And all of them were being watched by Lucius, who with his sadistic face expression predicted a fight. He had his right hand under his chin, and he thought… 'Severus needs just one word…to kill...'  
  
"You sure won't let the idiots like Potter to take you away from what you want…" – Lucius couldn't even finish his evil thought because Snape was already on James, beating him up.   
  
They had terrible fight, where Severus hit James so many times, that his nose was bleeding; and Severus' teeth were all cracked out. For all that time, Lily was hysterically crying, and yelling at them to stop. Lucius was derisively laughing at them. The fight was so bad that McGonagall herself couldn't split them up, as soon as she reached them. Maybe she could, if Lucius have helped her. But he had no intention of covering his hands in blood. They had to wait until Professor Larsen, the head of Slytherin, came and got them off each other.   
  
-"After this, you two can be happy if you Graduate from Hogwarts…" he said to them, in low tone, when they were away from each other. 


	2. Battle for Lily's Heart

Disclaimer: most of the characters used in the story bellow are no property of mine.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
James' heart sunk as he heard what the teacher just said. He may have to stay one year longer at Hogwarts? Along with that greasy-haired idiot, Severus? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if Severus would be going and he would staying – but then he would feel like an idiot for staying one more year and his arch enemy is already out.   
  
"Potter started it first, Professor!" Lucius pointed with his long finger at James who was lying on the ground, his robes sprayed in red blood.  
  
"Now Malfoy, we all know that it's not very safe to trust you" Professor McGonagall sighed, making an effort to calm the situation, which Malfoy was constantly trying to make tense.   
  
"It is okay Minerva darling, we all know that we should not blame it all on Mister Malfoy. He did not mean anything bad, he never would" Professor Larsen, the head of Slytherin House, was defending Malfoy.  
  
"Little ass kisser, that Malfoy" James said through his teeth. He was mumbling only to himself. He did not want anyone overhearing him and getting him into more trouble with the techers. He knew that this may be all Lucius' fault, but he couldn't prove it. Especially not to Professor Larsen.   
  
"Yes, it is, it was all Lucius' fault" Lily suddenly spoke. She was crying on McGonagall's shoulder, "he was the one who caused this..."  
  
"Why are you blaming me for all this, you stupid Mudblood…" – Lucius snapped then bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to call her that insult in front of any teachers.   
  
"Lucius Cassius Terencius Malfoy, I hear some really nice language here" McGonagall placed her hands on her hips, wincing threateningly.   
  
  
  
After that, they went their own way to talk to their house heads. Lily and James went to McGonagall's' office on the third floor. Professor Larsen was the astronomy teacher and his office was in the turret. Lucius entered the gloomy looking room, lazily, followed by Snape, whose blood was still dripping from the nose. The office was relatively small and it had only one large open window, beside which was a telescope. Walls were covered with posters of planets and poster of Copernicus' model 'De Revolutionibus'. His desk was looking small because it was full of earth and universe models.  
  
"Now Mister Malfoy, how did this happen?" he asked in tone that every other teacher uses, sitting down and putting hands on the table.  
  
"As you know Sir, Potter hates Severus really much, so he started beating him up for no reasons when Severus came to ask us if we're finished. Then that non-wizarding girl came by and started screaming…" – Lucius sarcastically told the 'truth'. Well he told his own version of the truth. James did the same thing  
  
  
  
McGonagall's office was large one, with big bay window.  
  
"Now Potter," she hissed, "tell me what really happened."  
  
"Well Professor" he said thoughtfully, looking at Lily. She was absent. She was just staring at the empty fireplace, thinking distant thoughts. It gave James free space to tell his version of truth.  
  
"We were mowing the Hogwarts grounds. Of course I did all the job, Malfoy was just standing around and complaining how this may ruin his hands, when suddenly Snape came and started beating me up for no reason…"   
  
  
  
This event somehow passed unseen, but Potter and Snape received public notice about proper school behaviour. They didn't have to do seventh year twice, although their home was contacted. Lucius got out of it with a small letter, where usual death threats from the side of his father were placed. Lily was sent to the hospital wing because of the shock she survived.   
  
Few days after, during the breakfast, James just seemed to have forgot all of his troubles. And it was fine until the owl post came. His white owl descended into his food plate and started eating his breakfast. When James untied what Meeda, his owl, was carrying, he realised that he received-  
  
"Why did I get the freaken HOWLER!?" – James swore loudly. He opened the envelope, running under the table, then:  
  
"James Augustus Potter, how dare you fight in the school for three-hundred and fifty eight time? That's of course in this year. If we would count all your fights from when you started going to Hogwarts, number would be larger than several thousands! Now, can't you try behaving a little…" The letter went on and on about behaving and all bad things James have done – and trust me, letter was pretty long.  
  
The letter didn't pass unnoticed. Everyone laughed. 'Why did he have to mention my name?' James thought. His guardians were good and nice, but very strict people. His parents died when he was twelve of some unknown disease.   
  
"You can come out, the letter is over" Remus stuck his head under the table-cloth. James was down there, covering his face with his shaking hands. His face was scarlet by now (another manifestation of his Gryffindor blood).   
  
He refused to come out until everyone was gone. His friends were waiting for him, and when he came out, his owl was still there. He splashed the poor animal with orange juice, so the white owl now was dripping in orange liquid and screeching at her owner.   
  
Then they all headed to their next class – Potions. They had it with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Revenclaws together – which all equals to pretty crowded, I daresay. Even if the classes were held in an enormous dungeon, it still wasn't enough space.   
  
The Slytherins were the unpleasant ones (as always). They were the loudest ones and they would go around making fun out of everyone. Truth, James and Sirius themselves were able to be louder than all Slytherins together, even three times more than they, but the teacher hated them, especially Sirius. So just one mistake and they would get a detention.   
  
When they exited the Great Hall, Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of it, chatting to a girl. She was Slytherin's Seventh year and she was stunningly pretty. Her name was Narcissa, and she was, if you could say that, one of the nicer Slytherins.  
  
"Are you scared from your 'daddy', Potter?" Lucius maliciously yelled after they passed him.   
  
James decided not to even turn around to give Lucius pleasure that he acknowledged him. It was mean. Lucius knew about Potter's parents and he kept teasing him about them.   
  
They entered the classroom where everyone was seated.   
  
"Twenty points off Gryffindor for you being late" Professor Snake said carelessly. He greatly resembled Snape himself in look.   
  
He was just taller than him, skinnier, his black hair was longer (even greasier), and his nose larger. Plus, he hated Gryffindors ever more. But Snape succeed him just in one thing – Professor Snake was never able to become the Head of Slytherin.  
  
The four of them sat down in their usual seats, in the last row. Few minutes later Malfoy came in, followed by Narcissa.  
  
"Malfoy, Bruckner, why are you late?" Professor Snake asked, raising his head and talking in much more pleasant voice than before, almost like a father.  
  
James scrawled knowing that Malfoy can get away with anything with Professor Snake.   
  
This class ended with no major accidents but no one noticed that Severus Snape was absent. Professor Snake was used to him always being there so he didn't even bother to check if he's really present when he did the attendance.   
  
Malfoy was more interested in Narcissa, while James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were shocked by how Malfoy didn't lose any points for being late.   
  
  
  
Severus Snape decided to go and visit Lily. He silently entered the hospital wing. He had no intention of going to Madam Pomfrey to ask for permission of visiting Lily. He was carrying flowers in his left hand – roses, the red ones, and some wizarding candy.  
  
He did not exactly know where Lily's room is, so he had to go and check out every single room to see where his love is. He peeked into various rooms, but either no one would be in any of those or people would be sleeping. Some of them were in a coma.   
  
There was just one room left to check. It was the one at the end of the hallway. He opened the door casually, because if maybe his Lily was there, he wanted to look cool. But if Madam Pomfrey was maybe there, it would give him time to run away.  
  
He was lucky. Lily was inside, sitting on the bed, reading some wizarding magazine. She raised her head a little and smiled when she saw Severus.  
  
"Hello Severus, nice from you to come" she said, inviting him inside. Severus quickly entered the room, closing the door. He was slightly confused. He expected that Lily was mad at him for fighting James.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked awkwardly, sitting on the chair beside Lily's bed, and presenting her with those thoughtful presents.   
  
"Oh, thank you Severus." She politely thanked.   
  
"Severus…" she gave a deep frown as Severus' eyes were following her mouth and waiting for the next word. "…I know that was all Lucius' fault… we both know what kind of person he is. Now, I don't want to talk about it. Tell me, is there anything new in the school?"  
  
Severus started telling her all those gossips and rumours he heard. They were like this: Angela Patil started going out with Damien Wood, who's three years younger than her; Eddie Parkinson was ditched by Elaine Flint; Narcissa Bruckner told Ancilla Deitrich to 'go and fuck herself' and Ancilla replied her 'Oh, unlike you, I don't need to do that' and etc.   
  
Lily was listening for the whole time. She was a smart girl, but c'mon, who doesn't like gossiping. After that, they started talking about the graduation. Lily mentioned that she still has no date. That was a signal for Snape to ask her out.  
  
"Severus, of course" she said and smiled. Severus smiled back at her and than he excused himself because he really had to go now. She was happy as he went away.   
  
'Did I make the right choice?' she asked herself over and over. She liked Severus as a friend and she didn't really know if there is anyone with whom she would rather go. Well, actually, she would really be happy if Lucius Malfoy would invite her to the graduation, but she knew it's impossible. There was a long queue of girls that were waiting to go with him.   
  
'But he's not as twice as nice as Severus… or maybe even James? James? I wonder who is he going to go with?' she thought.   
  
  
  
"Little Snapie, started skipping, didn't he?" Sirius sneered when he saw Severus in the hall. The hall was totally deserted except for Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  
  
"What do you know, Black?" Snape was slowly turning around, in ecstasy looking at his nemeses. He got a date with Lily Evens for graduation night  
.  
"I know that you are ugly and your hair could use some shampoo."   
  
Lupin laughed, to Sirius' comment.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Who are you going to the graduation with?" Severus smiled shrewdly.  
  
"Angela Patil. She just broke up with Damien Wood" answered Sirius.  
  
"No one" Lupin sighed deeply inside himself. He couldn't show up for the night, because of the thing, "I can't go… and you, Severus certainly know why."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Nonetheless, I have to go now. Don't forget to tell your friend, Potter, that I'm taking out Lily Evans for graduation." He said and went away, leaving Remus and Sirius staring after him.   
  
  
  
"That's so not true" James exclaimed after he was told that Severus is going to the graduation dance with Lily Evans, "she would never go with him!"  
  
  
  
"What? You okay? You stoned, your eyes look kind of red?" James said, after Lily confirmed him that she is going with Snape. That was just before Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. Lily got out of the hospital just before that event and went straight to James, and told him about Severus. She didn't know why she did that.   
  
"James… I told you, we are just the friends, and the same way I'm friends with Severus."  
  
"But if you are the same way friends with him, as with me, why aren you going to the grad with him, instead of me?"  
  
"James, if you don't go out now, the match will start without you." Lily reminded him that they were in the changing room. James didn't even notice that everyone were out on the pitch. He quickly hugged Lily, who wished him luck and kissed him on cheek. Then he ran outside, after his team.   
  
"And there is the Slytherin team: Walden Macnair as a Keeper; Eddie Parkinson and Eric Rosier the Beaters; Alexander Flint, Leila Bullstrode, and Tammy Taylor are Chasers; and Lucius Malfoy as the Captain and the Seeker… The captain has assembled strong and a good team, but that wasn't enough to prevent them from cheating on the last match…"  
  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled on Jamaal Jordan, who was commenting the match.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor, they didn't really cheat, but they are still *cough* bastards *cough*, so anyway, on the Gryffindor team: Vito Weasley is the Keeper; Sirius Black, Anton Dolohov, and Arabella Figg are Chasers; Ernesto Bell and Allen Bell are Beaters; and finally James Potter, the Seeker and the Captain!!!"  
  
Gryffindors were cheering loudly, while Slytherins were booing.   
  
The match was one of the greatest in the history of Hogwarts. Gryffindors beat Slytherin 700 to 70. The result was kind of ironic one, Slytherins were just one zero behind the Gryffindors. This surely brought Gryffindor victory in the house championship.   
  
So it brought little luck for James in his life, but still, his loved Lily was spending all her possible time with Severus. They were both interested in the Dark Arts. Of course, not the way Lucius Malfoy was interested in. Severus was studying them, no trying to us them.   
  
Severus and Lily were both sharing the same dream – to become Aurors. James was little off on that one; he wanted to be a Quidditch player.   
  
"So what are you two exactly trying to do in the library, when school is almost over?" – James asked leaning on the table, pilled with books, where Lily and Severus were sitting.  
  
"Well as you see Potter, not everyone is wasting their life time on something useless, like Quidditch" Severus sneered maliciously.  
  
"Hah, hah, hah, very funny."  
  
"Oh, James, don't be rude. You know how much both Severus and I are interested in the Dark Arts" Lily said.  
  
"Oh, really. Why did I never know that? Well to tell ya, I am interested in the Dark Arts, too, but I never had enough time to study them" James said and when noticed that Lily is looking at him, he smiled triumphantly to Severus.  
  
"So you want to be an Auror, eh Potter?" – Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
"Well just to tell you one thing: with your marks you will never be able to" now Severus was the one that was smiling triumphantly.  
  
James went away, cursing Snape in many possibly ways.   
  
"Oh Potter, it would be pretty nice to get OVER HERE!" Peter yelled after his friend. James turned around, and headed to him. They were inside one of many corridors.   
  
"What!" James snapped. He noticed that beside Peter, Lucius Malfoy and some ugly and fat girl were standing. That fat girl indeed was Tammy Taylor. Her dyed blond hair was tied in the tail but it still looked really ugly. Her hips were pretty wide, as her whole body was.   
  
"Well James, about your date for the grad" Peter drawled, while Lucius was making mysterious smile on his pale face, "You know how you were waiting for Lily to get out of the hospital, and…"   
  
Lucius basically had no nerves to wait for Peter to explain, so he cut him in.  
  
"I got you a chick for grad, Potter... Tammy Taylor" he said, as Tammy smiled her best smile, showing all black teeth.  
  
"Wait a second" James said in disbelief, as he dragged Lucius away by his robes.  
  
"Me? With that fat, ugly, what ever you can call her?" James asked Lucius in scepticism.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, man, but I was assigned by your friend just to get you a chick, he didn't specify what kind of chick" Lucius sneered, his eyes glittering vindictively, utterly enjoying himself.  
  
"But – but – but – but, how do you think I can show my face in public, featuring her?" James almost yelled from agony.  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me, take it if you want it. If you don't want it, just go to grad by yourself. Like a loner you are, no one will notice the difference." Lucius was in ecstasy.  
  
James punched Lucius in his face and walked away. Should he accept that kind of girl? Or it would be better to go by himself? He had no idea what to do?   
  
  
  
Relation between Lucius and James was not as nearly as bad as one between Draco and Harry. Lucius and James did not like each other, but they would still have little respect and certain civilities for the other one.   
  
But the situation between James and Severus was much worse… from the moment they met, they hated each other's guts. It was just like in one of those kinds of children's movies. Severus was on the Hogwarts Express train, in compartment with Peter and Remus. Then he went to say last goodbye to his father. In the meantime, James and Sirius, who already knew each other, came in and sat there. James sat down on Severus' spot. When Severus came back, James didn't want to go away, and there was fight between them. As they were fighting, somehow Peter Petigrew and Lucius Malfoy got the idea. They used their fight to get the whole train to gamble. Of course, James was stronger and he won. Many people earned money.   
  
From then, Peter and Lucius actually became friends, while James and Severus deadly enemies… and all until now.   
  
  
  
This made James extra sad person. What will people do when they see hot, popular James Potter with some dumb, huge-ass, Tammy Taylor? Even Slytherins, her own house, were ashamed from her. But James still had his good friends…  
  
"Oh James, honey do not cry…" Sirius came hugging James, as tough James was his son. They were alone in the boys' dormitory. James quickly pushed Sirius away, standing up.  
  
"Don't do that to me anymore, I told you, it's over with us…"  
  
"It's okay, I know, I'm not trying to remember the old moments, but anyways, I know you like Lily Evens and that Severus is having her for the date, but there's nothing where we, your friends, the Marauders can't, and therefore we will help" Sirius said cheerfully, and Remus and Peter jumped inside the room.   
  
"Now, James listen…" Sirius started talking slowly what he, Remus, and Peter were plotting yesterday. They were plotting how to ruin Snapie's date with Lily Evens… 


	3. Graduation Night

Nothing, accept Lucius Malfoy, belongs to me.   
  
  
  
  
-"Guys, with all deserved respect, but your plan is dumb" - James sighed.   
-"But why? I thought it's perfect when I made it up" - Peter asked in inquisitive voice.  
-"Snape doesn't ride rollers" - James's frown was reflecting on the palpable situation in the room. The situation of agony of embarrassment.   
-"Yeah, that is dumb plan" - Sirius cried.   
-"But it would be cool to push Snape while he is ridding roller blades" - Remus wondered.   
-"You know what, I just need time to think" - James said, leaving the common room. He was going to take a walk around the deserted corridors and hallways.   
  
Hogwarts had a note of sinister chill at night. Everything appeared in it's coldest shape of those mortal years that take life forgranted. Ancient pictures of knights, nature, all framed in most picturesque frames. Finally, after last few days of anxiety about Lily and who will he go to the grad with, James could relax. He meditated his mind letting it carry him into some parallel universe of cold solid walls.   
Only fear was Filch or his kitty-cat, or maybe some of the teachers. Ghosts, too, of course, but not such a good chance.   
Third floor was empty. At least it seemed that way. He turned around the corridor, entering a new hallway. Something that wasn't supposed to be there was; at first James couldn't decipher who's walking way in front of him, but he knew for sure that those were two students. Eager step, he followed them making sure not to distract them so they would turn around. Apparently, they entered a classroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. James located himself so he can hear what's happening inside but at the same time not to be seen.   
  
Inside something out of James reach was happening.   
-"Why did you bring me here, Lucius" - she questioned, frowning face.   
-"Because I want to be here with you, Ancilla" - Lucius approached her.   
-"Lucius, please we talked about this so many times... you know I love you" - she moved her face away.   
-"And I love you. You know I want to marry you. What's up, you don't believe  
me when I say you are only person I ever loved."  
-"It's not that Lucius, I believe you. How can I not believe you? But I just can't be with you. When I leave Hogwarts, I am already promised to someone else. I must marry him".   
Ancilla was also a graduating year. She was tall, standing face to face with Lucius. Ordinary brown hair, ordinary brown eyes, clear white skin, just an ordinary person. But she carried something special inside herself. That's intriguing charm and eyes of an eagle that pierced through you.   
-"Tell me you'll go to grad with me" - Lucius held her hands.   
She wanted to nod saying yes, but instead: "How many times do I have to tell you that it will be easier for both of us if we just forgot... about our love".   
-"Ancilla, I swear, I will never forget our love. You have to promise me that, too. We will go on with our lives, waking up be someone else." - Lucius looked significally serious. Eternal sadness was filling his eyes.   
-"I don't have to swear; my love for you will be always there. But I have to marry someone else. That's how father wanted" - her words were firm and decided.  
-"So you won't go to grad with me; you will marry someone else; you will love someone else..." - Lucius paced away towards the window and folder his arms.   
She silently nodded.   
-"Consider this a formal goodbye, mon chére" - he pronounced those cold word as he walked back to her. She let him kiss her for goodbye, and than left.   
  
James moved away behind a statue of a tall wizard, allowing himself not to be seen by Lucius who sighed deeply after leaving the room and walked down the hallway. He stood there for few minutes waiting for Ancilla to go away. When the paths of her were lost in the vista, he went back to the common room. His friends were asleep.   
Quietly, he sledded into the bed thinking about what he just witnessed. He never even suspected that Lucius actually loved someone. Suddenly he had an idea - he'll ask Ancilla for grad.   
  
Next morning he dressed up, putting on his Hogwarts robes and descending down to breakfast. He peered into the Great Hall, seeing only few of the students eating. It was still early. He decided to wait for Ancilla in front of the Great Hall.   
Students passed by. Finally, after some five minutes, she appeared from a passage. Her friend was accompanying her.   
-"Ancilla, can I speak to you for a second" - he asked her before she entered the Great Hall.   
Her friend left, and she stood in front of James. They were alone in the hallway. Ancilla was giving him somewhat curious and mocking expression.   
-"Can I ask you a question?"  
-"Yeah" - her voice was opaque.   
-"Uhm, do you have a date for grad?" - James asked. She looked around her. Lucius Malfoy just passed with three girls, giving her no slightest glance.   
-"No" - she answered.   
-"Would you like to go with me."  
-"Sure" - utter surprisment was in her voice.   
-"That's - err - cool" - James smiled, - "Grad is in few days. I'll meet you at this same place at seven."   
-"Fine" - she went. -"Bye" - she turned and waved.   
  
-"So, you are sure you don't want to take Tammy to the ball" - Lucius and Peter approached him and Sirius sitting on the grass, under a benign tree.  
-"No, I got a date" - James shut the book, Sirius and he were reading, with snap.   
-"Who is it Potter? That Lily girl?" - Lucius' eyes were malicious. Peter was rubbing his hands neurastenically.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich" - James said waiting patiently for Lucius' reaction. Sirius was also told what he saw, Remus, too. They couldn't tell it to Peter, he would rattle it all to Lucius.   
-"Her? You like her?" - Lucius was surprised. He gasped in agony to say something else, but he couldn't.   
-"She is really nice" - Sirius cried, tapping James' shoulder.   
-"Well, that's nice" - Lucius uttered. -"I'm taking Narcissa."   
James gave him gaze of support.   
-"We have to go, come Peter" - Lucius turned around, his robes swirling behind him.   
James and Sirius laughed. -"I bet he is going to be so jealous when he sees me with her" - James laughed.   
-"It would be wise for you not to forget that you Lilly is going to the grad with that grease-ass Snape" - Sirius exclaimed in serious voice.   
  
Graduation day, everyone was excited. Girls were talking nervously, and changing their make up on every fifteen minutes. Guys were taking baths and combing their hair. James picked up his black robes with gray strip where the silver buttons were. He waited for Sirius and Peter to get ready and for them to pick up their dates than they went downstairs to find Ancilla in the hall. He climbed down the marble staircase and saw her coming out of the Slytherin dungeon passage. She had on black robes with something silver over that looked like spider web spread. Her brown hair was combed all over her shoulders.   
-"Hallo" - James greeted her. She replied with a smile and they linked their arms. James took her to his friends. Even though she knew everyone he made sure to introduce her to them.   
-"This is Ancilla Deitrich" - everyone looked at her from Sirius, Peter, to Arthur Weasley.   
-"Hello" - her smile was reserved. -"Let me introduce you to my friends.   
She dragged him to the group of Slytherins talking to each other.   
-"Pardon me" - she separated the clique circle at the exact spot between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Bruckner. Everyone looked at her.   
-"Oh, so that's your mysterious date" - Walden who was standing beside Lucius said in sardonic voice.   
-"Shut your mouth" - she sent him a loathing stare. -"James, you know everyone here" - she said coldly, James nodded. He glanced around the circle. Severus and Lilly were standing there. Lilly was stunning; her white shinning robes were perfect for her. Her hair was up and even though she was wearing really little make-up it didn't matter.   
-"We should go inside" - Eddie Parkinson announced. All sixteen of them entered, and they split in half occupying two eight seat tables. James ended up sitting at the same table with Lilly, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Walden, his date, and of course Ancilla.   
  
-"Dear me, all of you at this table are extremely quiet. Could I know why?" - Walden sneered.   
James and Severus kept shooting each others mortal stares. Apparently they tried killing each other with their gaze. Lucius and Ancilla avoided each other in all ways.   
They haven't said a single word to each other. Every time their eyes would accidentally meet, they would quickly look away.   
-"Lets dance" - Walden pulled his date to the dancing platform.   
Severus went to washroom as Narcissa went to get everyone drinks.   
-"I never thought that this will be so boring" - Ancilla exclaimed for herself. Lucius dared to look at her with relaxed, provoking stare that was saying 'You're the one that wanted this way'. James understood that.   
-"So, are you having a good time" - James questioned Lilly who sat beside him.   
-"Well... that's not the best definition" - she smiled awkwardly. -"Severus doesn't want to dance".   
-"Ancilla" - James asked her quietly, pressing his mouth close to her ear -"you wouldn't mind if I asked Lilly to dance, because you're to busy mourning Lucius?"   
-"What?" - she snapped, turning to James. Both Lucius and Lilly stared at her. -"Go and have a smashing time with her" - she said quietly.   
-"Lilly would you like to dance" - James asked her.   
-"Well, I don't know..."   
-"Just go" - Lucius was annoyed.   
-"Ok". - They went away.   
What James just said about her mourning Lucius was burning inside her head. He knows about two of them.   
-"Ancilla..." - Lucius glanced to her from over the table.   
-"What?" - she replied emotionlessly.   
-"You look pretty tonight" - he said quietly and gave her a small grin patiently waiting for her answer.   
-"Thank you" - she sighed deeply.   
-"Could I know why you are here tonight with James Potter?" - he didn't want to leave the conversation.   
-"Because he asked me" - she answered.   
-"Silly girl... of course in not very long time you are getting married" - Lucius sarcasm was painted with a shade of melancholic sadness.   
-"You will never leave me alone" - she asked, a tear running down her eye.   
-"I will love you forever" - Lucius exclaimed.   
On those words, Ancilla stood up, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Lucius followed her instantly.   
  
James and Lilly were swirling on the dance floor following the rhythm of a vivid song. After that, a slow chanson came and they slowed down. James looked at Lilly's face with rosy cheeks and she smiled.   
-"You two having a good time?" - Sirius asked them as he and his partner danced.   
-"Of course" - Lilly said.   
-"Good" - Sirius grinned and kept dancing.   
-"Lilly can I ask you for a favor?" - James said.   
-"Of course."  
-"Would your Magnificence Lillian Evans please accompany me as I take a short walk around Hogwarts grounds?"  
-"I would, but..." - she was uncertain.   
-"I don't want to hear 'but'" - James adjusted a face of a fallen warrior.   
-"I don't want to leave Severus alone, and what about your date?"  
-"I don't care for Severus, and he can supply me for Ancilla" - James said.   
-"Ok, but not very long."   
  
-"Narcissa, where are everyone?" - Severus asked Narcissa when he came back from the toilet. He found her sitting at the table, alone.   
He shrugged her shoulders, confused.   
-"How could they be gone?" - he sat down on his previous seat.   
-"I went away before you; when I came back no one was here."  
-"That's strange."   
  
Ancilla passed the hall, went outside on the Hogwarts grounds until Lucius managed to reach her, and stop her from moving away even further. He held his hands around her in a tight grip.   
-"What do you want?" - her nervous voice asked.   
-"I want you." - Lucius didn't want to let her go.   
-"But Lucius..." - she said, but he cut her -"Did you know how much did you hurt me when you came to grad with Potter."  
-"You came with Narcissa..."  
-"Did you know that I could kill for you..."  
-"Than kill yourself..."  
-"I could do all kinds of things..."  
-"You would take suffering into a great lament for both of us..."   
-"Ancilla, I love you" - he held her face with both of his hands looking into her eyes. They were dark, cold, malevolent sparks.   
-"And I love you, too" - her arms were around his waist by now. She inclined her head, her right temple on his neck.   
-"God, if only we could be together."   
Lucius and Ancilla stood there, beside the ancient building of Hogwarts, holding each other.   
  
Narcissa was sitting at the table with Severus. No one to strike conversation. She swung her foot nervously over a crossed leg and her arms folder. Severus was resting his chin on his hands, pensive stare.   
-"I shall go and look for them" - he got up, and left. Narcissa just scrawled taking a sip of the butterbeer.   
  
-"Where are you taking me?" - James dragged Lily outside the castle. As they went around the corner a surprise was there. Ancilla and Lucius were there. They were making out. His left hand was tethering her to him around her waist, and his right hand was in her hair.   
James wanted to move somewhere else with Lilly, but she uttered an amazement gasp. Lucius and Ancilla saw them, and immediately separated.   
-"Wondering around at night, Potter, with your little Mudblood. There is a lot of creatures in the Enchanted forest that could be fatal for her" - Lucius sneered, maliciously. Ancilla was standing beside him looking loathfully at Lilly.   
-"Lets go away from here; they want to be alone" - James said stiffly. He was looking straight into Ancilla's eyes. She knew that he knows about Lucius and her.   
-"It's ok. We will leave you alone" - every syllable in Ancilla's sentance was accented. They went away.   
James hugged Lily -"We are alone now."   
  
Severus Snape checked everywhere for Lilly. She just seemed to wiped out from the Earth. He was in the hallway thinking, all alone, when Lucius and Ancilla entered from outside. He glanced at them. Lucius always told everything to Severus so Severus knew Lucius loved her.   
-"Have you by any chance saw Lilly?" - a glimpse of hope was on his face.   
-"They are outside" - Lucius said carelessly, as he walked across the hallway towards the hall for the Slytherin, holding Ancilla around her waist.   
Severus quickly got outside, looking where they are. He decided to go left and went in that direction. Just as he turned the corner his love was there. It was dark, only silver light illuminated them. James knelt in front of Lilly. He spoke:  
-"Lillian Evans, I know I don't have an appropriate ring... - er - I don't have a ring at all, but would you marry me?"   
-"Oh James... Yes" - she cried, dropping on her knees and kissing him.   
Suddenly, Severus felt like he wanted to die. His heart hurt so much, like he had a lead hook hanging on it, pulling it down with its weight.   
'She will marry him' he repeated inside over and over. A single tear burned its way down his young face.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
::sigh:: It was nice that I finally got inspiration to finish this chapter (after circa six months).   
Ancilla, on Latin means slave-girl.   
  
  
  



	4. Snape's Lament and Petunia's Irritation

'Lily Evans will marry James Potter' the thought wasn't getting out of his head. It burnt. It killed. It was hurting; but that was what Lily confirmed. He couldn't sleep when he went to bed. Next morning he got up.   
Eating was hard, too. He went to Great Hall for breakfast. Large group of people were gathered around James and Lily who were standing hugged, happiness sparkling on their faces.   
-"Show offs" - Ancilla muttered from the other side of the table in malevolent acidic tone. Her eyes were narrowed and she mourned love she is missing.   
-"You and Lucius at least don't have anyone barricading your love" - Severus replied her. She scornfully turned around to view Lily and James one more time.   
-"If we had no barriers, you think I would let him go?" - she asked slowly.   
Severus didn't answer. They sat at the deserted Slytherin table.   
  
When she finished her breakfast, she headed towards the Gryffindor table.   
-"Congratulations" - she sneered maliciously at James and Lily as she shook their hands.   
-"Thank you" - Lily replied stiffly.   
-"James, can I talk to you for a moment?" - she turned to James.   
-"Say what ever you have? I'm listening."  
-"In private" - she retorted.   
James lazily got up, and followed Ancilla to out of the Great Hall and castle. For a bare moment, he suspected that she is taking him to the place he offered Lily marriage. She didn't. She just sat on the solid stairs to the entrance. James sat beside her.   
-"Spill me your soul" - he imitated Trelawney.   
Ancilla had a sudden urge to laugh for a second. Like James, she got so sick and annoyed of that old fraud that she dropped her divination, too.   
-"How do you know about Lucius and me?" - her eyes carried a frank question mark.   
James frowned. -"I don't want to lie to you, I saw how much you love him. A day before I asked you out for grad, you two were having conversation in one of the Hogwarts classrooms."  
She nodded.   
-"I accidentally saw you two." - James looked away.   
-"Explains everything."   
-"I'm sorry, Ancilla..."  
-"It's ok James. I won't be asking you what were you doing there. But I just want you to know how I feel."   
James and Ancilla were looking straight into each other's eyes.   
-"The way you felt when Snape took Lily to the grad... well multiply that feeling by thousand" - her eyes seemed fragile. Tears were shining in them, threatening to fall out.   
-"Ancilla..." - he held her both hands -"I hope... I sincerely hope one day, you and Lucius will be together. He loves you. I was highly suspecting he could ever love anyone accept himself. But that was wrong, really wrong."   
Tear was burning her fair face.   
-"Oh, don't cry, come here" - he hugged her. She gritted her teeth. She shouldn't be on James' side, she was Severus' friend. But did it matter?   
  
Hogwarts Express finally arrived to the picturesque station of Hogsmeade. Nervous students filled the train dragging their heavy trunks behind. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus conquered a compartment for themselves. Later Lucius and Peter came to see what are they doing.   
-"I'm terribly sorry that before I didn't have chance to congratulate you" - Lucius sneered maliciously at the happy pair. He wore the same expression of hatred Ancilla carried.   
-"It's ok" - James smiled innocently.   
Lily didn't feel like expressing herself in any way, even knowing Lucius would never dare insulting her in front of any of her friends for what she said.   
They sat there and chatted about what are they going to do now.   
-"Father is sending me off the Ministry" - Lucius exclaimed, proudly -"he said he will find me a decent position for someone who just graduated from Hogwarts."  
-"I'm getting employed at the Nimbus Racing Broom Company" - said Peter.   
-"Make sure they finally release a new model. They still only have Nimbus 1000. The very first model." - James said. -"I'll try for Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. If that doesn't work I want to work in Ministry of Magic, Department for Sports."  
-"I wanna write for Daily Prophet" - smiled Lily.   
Deep sign was let by Lupin. He said nothing. How will he ever find a job?   
  
Lucius was bored with all their surfacing talks and went of to see where his friend Severus is. He couldn't find him. He entered the last compartment of the train.   
Firstly, he looked who's in. His heart beat loudly when he realized it's Ancilla, all by herself. She sat on the seat, her feet up, and filling something in.   
-"Hallo" - Lucius said quietly, closing the door, and sitting opposite of her.   
-"Hi" - she answered lifelessly, raising her head and frowning.   
-"Have you seen Severus?" - he finally asked after an awkward pause that seemed like it lasted about several hours.  
-"No" - she shook her head, turning to Lucius.   
-"Oh, ok than" - Lucius wanted to leave.   
-"Wait, I wanna ask you few questions" - she got her legs of the seat, and turned to Lucius. Lucius approved, noddingly.   
-"What are you going to do now?"   
-"Ministry; it's in my genes" - she answered carelessly.   
-"No, I meant do you have any other plans. Who are you going to marry?" - her voice trembled.   
-"I talked to my father, and he agrees that a suitable wife for me would be Narcissa Bruckner" - he said dully.   
-"Do you like her?" - Ancilla said, cautiously.   
-"No." - Lucius looked away.   
Ancilla breathed heavily the dense air in the compartment. Her eyes were flying over the shapes out of the window.   
-"What job did you consider doing? Knowing you, no one could tether you into being a house wife."  
Ancilla almost smiled as she glanced at Lucius.   
-"Ministry, too. I heard that there is open space of Azkeban governor."   
-"That job is too often open spaced. It's easy to get it, but not a lot of people could stand more than few months doing it." - Lucius sincerely said.   
-"I don't know. I don't care. I just want to die" - her eyes reddened; Lucius went and sat beside her, hugging her.   
-"Don't cry, you know I love you. I swear that... even I have to wait until my next life, I will be with you."   
Ancilla said nothing. She was lulled into his arms. Suddenly she raised her head so it was staring into Lucius' face.   
-"Lucius, I need to know this. Please don't lie to me, I know you from your core, I sense when you're lying. Have you even considered going over to the Dark Side?" - her voice was serious. Out of her dark eyes, flame of thorns was flowing.   
-"Yes" - Lucius confirmed to her what she suspected for a very long time.   
-"That would you accompany me at taking the veal?"   
-"You want to join Dark Lord?" - Lucius eyed her in enigma.   
-"Lucius, I never thought that you would be questioning this? I want to be with you when I do this" - she was caught in suck ecstasy that her fingers were pressing really hard his shoulders that she held.   
-"Oh, don't worry, I surly shall not question our decision ever again. This is the way I like you, not when you whine me about your love; this way, you persuade me into anything." - Lucius' charismatic voice was again speaking.   
She frowned happily.   
-"You just have no idea in what delirium you take me" - she said melancholically before she let him kiss her.   
  
Meanwhile only person who wasn't at the Hogwarts Express that moment was Severus Snape. He stayed at Hogwarts.   
-"Dumbledore, now I shall present you my Potions assistant" - Professor Snake let Snape into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore grinned at the sight of Severus.   
-"As you know, Albus, soon enough I will go to retire" - said Professor Snake grimly. -"And this is who I would like to turn to be my heir as a Potions Master" - Snake tapped Severus heavily onto his shoulders. Severus smiled to Dumbledore.   
Dumbledore wore his cheerful, benign face.   
-"As you see, things seem to getting worse and worse, Julius. When so-called Lord Voldemort presented himself as a Dark Wizard with his inner circle of followers, everyone thought he was just one more loony. But he wasn't. Times right now are bad. It's hard to find decent people you can trust" - Dumbledore said quietly. Professor Snake was looking at him showing no emotions, while Snape was thinking 'Couldn't he possible know I was considering to go over to the Dark Side at the few sinister moment?'  
-"Of course, but unfortunately, I guess that some of those kids who just graduated could fall in front of his steps and let themselves get stomped" - commented Professor Snake, obscuring his real opinion.   
-"Well, lets forget about those things for now. Welcome aboard Assistant Snape" - Dumbledore smiled, and got up, ready to shake Severus' hand.   
  
Hogwarts Express arrived into King's Cross in London. Students were flowing out of the train. Lily and James, holding their hands, and carrying their stuff were battling to go through a sea of gitty first years.   
-"So you're sure I can stay at your place for some time?" - James once more wanted to confirm that.   
-"How many times do I have to answer you, yes."   
They got through the barricade. Lily and James went separate routes. James went of to his guardians to tell them he'll be staying at Lily's. Than he went to find Lily saying goodbye to bunch of her Gryffindor friends. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter said goodbye to each other. They were sad because they didn't manage to make so much mischievous in last several months of Hogwarts.   
-"James this is my family" - Lily said, cheerfully as they were going towards the car.   
-"James dear, we have nothing against you staying at ours" - a tall woman with blond hair said. She smiled at James.   
-"We?" - said someone scornfully. Lily didn't pay any attention to her older sister.   
-"Petunia, please" - Mrs Evens said.   
Petunia was Lily's older sister. To be exact, she had two more years than Lily. After completing her school (with poor marks) she tried to go to the University. Economy was what she picked on the Holloway in Surrey. It haven't worked out, and everyone's decision was that it's better for Petunia to come home, and get married.   
-"So you're James" - said Stewart Evans brightly. Lily's father Stewart was a good looking man in his forties. His blond mane of hair was messing on his high brow.   
-"Yes" - James answered.   
  
They from the King's Cross to their town house at the suburb of London. An old row of Victorian town houses lined up in Dufferin Way. Lily was the first one to exit the Ford Escort. Petunia strolled after her their mother following them. James and Stewart said to unpack all the luggage.   
They brought the trunks and owls upstairs and headed to the living room. Inside, Lily was excitedly telling her mother everything. Jill, her mother, seemed to like James a lot. During all that time, Petunia would sit with bitter face. She gave James 'You don't belong here' stare as he entered the living room. He sat beside Lily. He didn't care to catch any of her quick words.   
He glanced around a beautiful living room. They were sitting on sates of deep red velvet. Oak coffee tables, shelves, and newspaper stands were dressed in dark shiny color. Bright large windows were curtained with most expensive and finest royal blue curtains. 'Evanses must have good taste' James thought.   
Suddenly he noticed Petunia. She eyed him in disbelief.   
-"So you're one of 'them'" - she mocked.   
-"Yeah" - James answered sarcastically.   
She said nothing else.   
-"Oh, mommy, I must show you a new trick" - Lily drew attention from everyone, drawing her wand.   
Petunia was curious what she will do but at the same time resent was overflowing her. She jerked her neck so she could have clear view on what Lily was about to do.   
Before Lily did the spell she looked at James, who smiled encouragingly at her.   
Smiling, she said -"Transfigurapestis". Her wand was pointed at the tea pot. Suddenly, it turned into a rat.   
Petunia screamed when she saw it, yelling: -"Getting it out? Out!" Her hand was waving frantically through the air.   
-"Accio Pestus" - Lily grabbed the rat into her hands, and made it disappear. She smiled at Petunia, who was terrified. James was laughing inside. Jill was calming Petunia down.   
-"Oh Lillian, can't you come up with some more appropriate tricks?" - Mrs Evans asked. Lily smiled innocently, winking to James. He winked back.   
-"Let me show you one of the tricks I learnt" - James said, drawing his wand. He waved, and conjugated three roses - red, white, and yellow. He gave Lily the red one, Mrs Evans received a white one, and Petunia stiffly accepted her yellow one.   
  
Lily took James to show him where he's going to be sleeping.   
-"James, if you don't mind, you will be sleeping on the couch in my bedroom" - she said.   
-"No, not at all" - James seemed quite distant. He was thinking about how Snape was burning down from his jealousy now. Lily interpreted that wrongly. She thought...  
-"James don't be upset. You know, but I really find it wise if we... you know... waited until we get married" - he found it awkward to word all this.   
James smiled softly.   
-"Of course we are going to wait."   
  
Snape was indeed rotting all alone with his jealousy.   
'James Potter... I swear one day... I'll get you back for all this..."   
He despised James. He despised everything that linked to James in any way. Accept Lily of course. He was sitting in his room at Hogwarts. That will be his new home. Only thing that was left for him to do was to study for what he will be teaching next year.   
He won't be going back home. He was an only child of a heavy aged widower.   
Severus was indeed appalled of thought what disgrace his father would title him to. Ceacilius Snape already entitled him a 'Biggest Family Disgrace', 'The Disgrace of the Century', and 'Disgrace for a Disgrace' were only few of the insults he had to carry on his back.   
'No, I won't be taking any shit from him no more.'   
He gazed through the window. Sun seemed to be shining out of his hands.   
-"Dear Lily, either you are mine or you die" - Severus said in undertone. -"But you're not, and you shall die."   
  
Lucius and Ancilla wasted no time to do what they were determined to. They hid that from each other, but each other's wish was Dark Arts. Using no one else than their fathers, both of them were introduced to the Dark Lord. With no second glance, the Dark Lord let Lucius enter his service. Painful Dark Mark was carved into his core.   
At first, he was unsure how he should be with Ancilla. She was the first female that ever was about to put the veal of darkness on. Long set of questions he asked she passed. I can't say Lord Voldemort was unsure when he let her in, Dark Lord is never unsure, but he was little nit-pick when he did so.   
  
James was enjoying his staying at the Evanses. Mr Evans would teach him about all the typical Muggle stuff and how to drive car. Mrs Evans was honored to have him over. She never said this, but she didn't like Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon much. He was just too ordinary.   
One day during the dinner conversation Mr Evans had an interesting idea.   
-"Petunia, you know what? You and your boyfriend Vernon should go out for a dinner with Lily and James."   
Petunia's face whitened. With numb voice she answered: -"But dad, Vernon still doesn't know Lily is getting married... should we first..."   
-"That would be a great idea indeed" - smiled Mrs Evans. -"You can phone him right now to tell him about that."   
Petunia left the table, slamming the dinning room door behind.   
Lily wasn't happy about this either. She met Vernon once and he wasn't what you can call the most pleasant person to be with. He kept talking to her parents in oily tone, supporting them in every little opinion.   
  
-"Vernon, there is a dreadful thing happening at my house..." - her hushed voice was saying. She was talking over the phone in the hall.   
  
  



	5. Night Out With Petunia and Vernon In Dia...

-"Aha" - Vernon said importantly after Petunia finished telling him about her 'abnormal' sister, and her sister's even more abnormal fiancé.   
-"You're a fine girl, Petunia, I can't blame you for that black sheep in your family. But, it's impeccable that when we get married, we must act like we don't have anything with her... and that type of people."  
-"Of course darling, do you think I could live with fact that everyone knows who my damn sister is? Life for me would be anathema!" - Petunia shrieked over the phone. Only thing that reached ears of her parents, Lily and James was word 'Anathema'.   
-"Listen, come down, I know what shall we do. We shall go to the dinner with them to show them how the civilized people behave. Not to be taken by their primitive state of mind." - Vernon concluded.   
  
Lily and James were to try and find a job after they get married. James inherited quite a fortune from his parents. They will buy a house close to London, but in a wizarding surrounding. Godric's Hollow would be perfect place to live, James thought.   
First, he will go back to his house. Than when he buys a house he will marry Lily. He decided that Quidditch can't bring him normal family life, so he decided to leave out his decision to try out for Puddlemere United. If it doesn't work, than Ministry is always a good alternative.   
James flipped the Prophet his owl, Meeda, brought him every day. Lily leaned against his shoulder.   
-"Interesting how much we miss when we don't interact with our kind" - she read over James shoulder an article about new victims of the Lord Voldemort.   
James said nothing. He didn't like anything about the 'invasion from the opposite side of right', how the Daily Prophet described. Nay, what can happen to him? Why would the so-called 'Lord Voldemort' attack him? He wouldn't dare to kill him... would he?   
  
That night they got ready to go with Petunia and her fiancé Vernon to the dinner.   
-"We will pick the restaurant" - said James enigmatically when they entered Vernon's car. Vernon, who was driving, kept staring at James over the mirror. His beady eyes would from time to time send Petunia warning gazes.   
Vernon didn't care much to introduce himself to James.   
  
Vernon was instructed to drive to the Leaky Cauldron. He parked his car at a nearby parking. As they walked, Petunia and Vernon walked little bit further behind James and Lily. They didn't want any of the passers by to think they are all together. They stiffly followed them through the Leaky Cauldron.   
-"Hello Tom" - James said, while Lily greeted the aged barman with a smooth smile.   
They had their salutation back, with a wrinkled hand that was just drying a glass.   
-"Petunia" - Vernon told Petunia, -"I would be glad if we could leave, but we must show them good manners."   
  
A tableau of the Diagon Alley appeared in front of the quartet. Lily and James stepped into the diagonal paths through the streets of Diagon Alley. Vernon and Petunia jumped right through, before the archway behind them would cease to let anyone back in or out without the magic spell.   
Vernon lost all of the dignity in his step. Petunia and he made small cautious steps that were swallowed by the noise of the surrounding. James and Lily led.   
-"I'm taking you to a very nice restaurant, but first I have to go and have a talk with Minister of Magic" - James turned around to announce.   
Vernon's sullen face just swallowed something bitter. He nodded his head, sourly. Petunia was boiled in her fury. She was never humiliated in her life like this. Her nostrils flared like in angry dragon, spitting the smoke out.   
Lily and James sniggered, climbing the Ministry Building. Steps covered in lime stone reflected the noise of Petunia's heels. Enormous construction spread over their head into the sky. Neo-Gothic architecture, iced with various turrets growing out of its main stem.   
-"Wait for me here" - James beckoned his hand to set of carved wood behind three heavy pillars.   
Than he, with great buoyancy in the step, floated up the stairs in the middle of the dome they were in.   
  
James was seeing the Minister. He was looking for a position at the Ministry. He wasn't craving a good-paid job because he had money already. Greed wasn't in his blood.   
Plan with Puddlemere wasn't really safe to have any success; James wasn't willing to give in his whole life into Quidditch. He wanted a family.   
Minister of Magic heard a knock on his door.   
-"Come in" - he said.   
Willybald Atkinson was Minister of Magic for a quite long time now. In last few years only thing he talked about was resignation, but no one would dare to let him. 'He is damn goo' everyone would be saying.   
-"Hello James, nice seeing you" - Minister was delighted to see James. Before they died, Minister was quite good friend with his parents.   
-"Good evening, Minister" - James shook his hand, sitting down.   
-"'Minister'... don't refer to me with Minister, it makes me sound so important."   
-"I'm sorry, I always forget" - James said.   
-"So why am I seeing you right now, young Potter?" - Minister asked, heartily.   
-"Well I'm getting married, you know, and I could use a job."   
-"You're getting married? Wonderful. And who's the lucky lady?" - Minister ran his hand through his salt 'n pepper hair. His hair was long indeed. It was reaching his ankles.   
-"A girl from Hogwarts. You wouldn't know her, Muggle parentage" - James answered.   
-"Splendid. I must meet her, James. Oh, you so much remind on your father, sometimes" - Minister smiled heartily.   
-"Of course, it'll be an honor for me to introduce her to you. She is just downstairs, you can meet her now, if you wish."   
-"Perfect. I'm meeting the new Governor of Azkeban in few minutes, in the Hall. Just before that I shall meet your future wife." - Minister smiled again.   
His face was far away from cheerful and warm. He had sharp lines, with long chin, and wrinkled brown. Purple eyes carried heavy eye-bags.   
But Willybald was a kind person indeed, despite to his Dark Wizard look.   
-"Who's a new Azkeban Governor?" - James couldn't bear to ask.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich-Scorge" - Minister answered with a heavy sigh. -"Just got married. She seems too sinister for that job. You must know her, she just graduated from Hogwarts with you. I have to instruct her about everything about how to do the job, and what can she do and what can't. If I'm sick of one thing in my career, than that's showing around to new Azkeban Governors..."   
-"So, Minister - I mean Willybald, what positions are open now?" - James finally asked.   
-"Not a lot. You know how it is, after all the kids graduate, in next two months it's impossible to find any decent positions open. Only position that still keeps certain respect is Assistant of Governor of Azkeban..."   
-"No way."   
-"...it's not that bad, you don't spend a lot of time in Azkeban itself, it's more being a courier to the Governor... You know, go around this building, attend the meetings it can't... not that bad."   
-"I don't like anything that has to do with Azkeban" - James said.   
-"I understand you totally, James. But something has to be clear to you -- something I despise the most is those fathers with high positions, that stomp over people perfectly good doing their job, only so their baby-boy or baby-girl could get a Ministry position" - Minister was serious.   
-"You have right... oh well, I'll just accept that Azkeban job... " - James dully said.   
-"Show some attitude, boy. I assure you, I'll get you a better job as soon as it gets open. I reckon, you would favor something in the Sports Department" - Minister growled, happily, getting up.   
  
Petunia was about to get her first hysteria attack when she saw James accompanied by a funny looking man, descending down the stairs. Lily smiled, letting down the copy of the Daily Prophet, left on the bench she was sitting.   
Vernon gave gloomy look to Petunia about the Minister. Minister was wearing black robes that had wide collar paved with gold ornaments. His long hair flew behind him as he and James were approaching them in hurried step.   
-"Lily, this is the Minister of Magic" - James introduced her.   
-"Hello" - Lily blushed. Vernon's face went rigid, with eyes bulging to pop out.   
-"Delighted my dear" - Minister smiled, shaking her frill hand.   
-"Minister" - fragile voice came from behind.   
James turned around. Ancilla stood there behind. At the same time, she was so same and so different. So mature. Same face, but just little bit paler, eyes little bit more gloomy, little bit more wrinkled around. Her black hair seemed to have a few gray hairs.   
-"Oh good Lord, Ancilla, it's good that you came when James is here. James will be your Assistant at Azkeban" - Minister said, smoothing his eyebrow.   
-"Good" - she looked at James with determined look.   
-"Well, I heard you got married?" - James asked, looking at her.   
-"Unfortunately" - she didn't bother to hide her discontinuation.   
-"Well congratulations" - Lily smiled a mysterious smile.   
-"Thank you very much" - she said numbly.   
-"Well, we have to be running. It's getting late, and Azkeban doesn't look very alluring in dark" - Minister said, saying good bye to everyone.   
-"Poor girl" - commented James, -"as long as she loves him, she'll never be happy."   
-"With all respect, I don't know who does she love, and I won't bother to ask you, but I know one thing, people like her don't deserve to be happy. She never liked me because of my Muggle origin." - Lily added.   
-"Now Lillian, everyone deserves to be happy."   
  
-"We're sorry for all this dreadful inconvenience" - James smiled pleasantly in the restaurant.   
-"Weeeeeeh" - Vernon turned his face sideboard, showing his teeth in broad "grin". His eyes was sarcastically twinkling.   
-"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, but would you like to order" - a goblin in a tuxedo said.   
Vernon's eyes bulged again at sight of this creature. Petunia, with her atheistic beliefs, gave herself a freedom to gather her three fingers into trinity so she could cross herself.   
-"Uhm, yes, I will have some pork." - James ordered.   
-"Cooked or fried, sir?"   
-"Fried."   
Now goblin looked at Lily.   
-"Surprise me" - she smiled.   
Goblin nodded his head mystically.   
-"Chicken in sauce of mushrooms and tomatoes" - Vernon said.   
-"Same" - Petunia ordered.   
-"Would you like to drink anything?"   
-"We will have some champagne afterwards."   
-"Is that all?"   
James looked around the table, but nobody didn't look like they didn't want anything else.   
-"Yes" - he answered.   
-"Your food should be ready any time now" - goblin said.   
Suddenly, on Vernon and Petunia's amazement, their orders appeared on their plates.   
Lily's surprise was vegetables and meat mix with mashed potatoes.   
-"Your recite, sir" - the goblin passed James a recite.   
-"Here you go" - James handed him a hand-full of Sickles.   
-"Have a nice meal" - Goblin bowed, and strolled away to serve another customers who just appeared at the entrance.   
  
Before he brought fork with food to his mouth, he noticed Petunia, poking the food with a knife. She was afraid to touch it. James elbowed Lily to see, and she sniggered ethereally.   
Au contraire, Vernon was eating his food quite heartily.   
-"I see you enjoying your dinner, Petunia" - James highly accented the beginning of the sentence. Lily repeated her airily snigger.   
-"I'm not hungry" - she said shortly.   
-"You're just spoiled" - Lily added for herself.   
-"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM!" - Petunia suddenly shrieked. All the eyes inside the restaurant were fixed on their table.   
-"Really? And you stop being your damn self. You're just jealous... jealous on me always being better than you" - Lily said curtly.   
-"Ok, this is enough. A lot of people knows me here, Lily we are going" - he pulled her for her hand, dragging her outside.   
  
Vernon and Petunia were bedazzled.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Dort am Klavier  
stand ich bei ihr  
es hatte den Schein   
sie spielt für mich allein'   
  
  



	6. Azkeban Saga

'Dort am Klavier  
stand ich bei ihr  
es hatte den Schein   
sie spielt für mich allein'   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Snape was devastated. Sadness was his state of mind. Utter devastation and angst were circulating his veins and burning his brain, changing the way he was thinking.   
After dinner, he was taking a walk around the Hogwarts ground along Professor Snake. Professor Snake was not the most aimiable person to be around. He was rude, making all those unasked comments.   
-"I told you Severus, I will be retiring soon from Hogwarts. I know you will be the best person to continue my teaching. But again, you say your wish is to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts... excellent choice, and I can't speak bad about Professor Landers, they didn't have better teacher in ages..." - Julius Snake was saying. Their steps were synchronised.   
Snape decided to remain silent, not uttering what he had to say.   
-"Will you be staying at Hogwarts for the whole summer? No one accept that old oaf Hagrid and Filch are here?"   
-"Yes. That will be my chance to catch up with the way you teach."  
-"You certainly don't need to. You are the best student I ever had" - Professor Snake looked at Severus.   
Severus showed how delighted he was.   
-"Thank you very much, Professor."   
-"I'm not your professor anymore, Severus" - Snake reproached him.   
-"Julius; I'm always forgetting" - Snape blinked his eyes.   
  
James led Lily to a little café. People were sitting both inside and outside. They had hot chocolate and laughed at Vernon and Petunia.   
-"If I could see them now... will they be able to find their way back home" - Lily wasn't worried at all.   
-"Unfortunately they will" - James replied melancholically.   
-"Why did you pull me out of the restaurant?"   
-"I don't want her trashing your and my name by having a fight with you" - James took a sip from his cup.   
-"That's a reason. You spent a lot of money, on that dinner though" - Lily placed her hand on his.   
-"Money means nothing to me" - James smiled. -"I only care for you and I will do anything for you to be happy."   
  
Petunia and Vernon had a quite blasting time finding their way back to Muggle world. Out of the restaurant, they went to Nocturn Alley (of course they didn't know how ominous place it was). They were scared by a warlock, selling little pixies in the cages. Than they circled the streets and passages until they realised they have been going around the same route.   
Finally, they gathered some decency to ask a passer by for help. A kind old lady led them outside, and Vernon stiffly thanked her.   
  
In next few days Petunia run away from both Lily and James. Her little anti-Christ spirit unable to take anything out of her reach was resentful on her sister and her fiancé.   
One day, Lily and James were sitting in Lily's room, planning for their future life.   
-"Tomorrow" - exclaimed James - "I'm going back to my guardians' house. Than I will buy a house, and you'll came to live with me. Than we'll marry."   
-"I love you" - Lily said, and kissed him. -"When are you staring your new job?"   
-"As soon as I buy us a house... I would daresay, in several days, perhaps." - James said gloomily.   
-"Be careful, love" - Lily was sinister. -"I don't even like the sound of word Azkeban."   
-"Don't worry... everything's gonna be fine." - James kissed her.   
  
-"Finally" - Petunia muttered in undertone while James was saying goodbye to Lily's parents.   
-"It was wonderful meeting you, Petunia" - James said, kissing Petunia on her cheek. Her body temperature raised on 41 degrees Celsius. She stood there, looking at him, bizarre stare.   
Than he left. James used Floo Powder. How else was he going to carry all the luggage with him?   
Next thing for him was that he arrived to his home. A spacious house, with all the furniture carrying rouge tone.   
-"James, dear, is that you?" - Someone exclaimed through the house.   
-"Yeah, it's me" - James replied.   
-"Come and have lunch with us, we haven't even started."   
-"Ok."   
James headed to his kitchen. Inside, two elder people were sitting at the table. James joined in.   
-"Hallo Nana, and hello Papa." - He smiled.   
-"Oh James, good Lord, you should've told us that you are coming today" - man that was sitting at the head of the table said.   
-"I forgot, sorry."   
  
In next few days, James finished all the papers, and house in Godric's Hollow was his. It was small house, close to the main square of the town. It had a lovely lawn in front and private yard at the back.   
He wrote to Lily, and she promised she's coming to their new home in fortnight. House was solemnly furnished, but he decided to carry about that matter after Lily comes.   
A day after he moved into his new house he woke up early at the morning; first day of his new job. He pulled on one of his best robes after he took a shower. Than he shaved his face. He was ready for his first job.   
  
James wasn't sure should he go straight to Azkeban. And even if he had to, he had no vague idea where is Azkeban and how to get there. Therefore, he went to the Ministry first. He talked to the Minister, and he gave him directions how to get to Azkeban. At Azkeban, James will have to find Governor herself. She will instruct him on everything else.   
Way to get to Azkeban was easy. Inside the building of the Ministry there were several portals. There were guarded by ugly and unpleasant smelling trolls. The trolls attack no one if they are not told to. Than you just step of the portal board, and it carries you to the building of the Azkeban.   
  
James was taken in front of the Azkeban. Enormous chateau, on a tiny island. Position of that island was invisible to Muggles with their satellites and gadgets. And it would always keep moving, laid on the shell of a tortoise whose head never dived out.   
James entered the chateau, getting on a stone bridge over an abyss. Steel door that divided the extroverted part from the introverted raised by itself, letting James in. Inside, an oval chamber had three ways out. First one was where James just came from, outside world. The other one was sinister looking passage; shrieks were heard from there. James assumed that it must be way to the prisoners. Chill started taking over him. Cold sweat run down the back of his neck.   
Third choice was an entrance, guarded by two perpetual patronus, in the shape of two unicorns. Naturally, James picked that door. Patronus' eyes blazed him as he passed them. Corridor after was total opposite of what could anyone imagine the most ferocious and vicious jail would look like. Walls and everything had a façade of riche Baroque. It all seemed bizarre to him, all the gold and ornaments, knowing that not far away people die most unpleasant death.   
He passed the doors with all kinds of writings, James didn't care to comprehend what they were saying. On the end of the hall were the door with carved gold letters "Governor". Without knocking, he opened the door, and entered it.   
  
-"You remembered to show up for work, Potter" - Ancilla commented sardonically, after glancing at James. She was sitting at her table, writing something. Her office was in the same style as the hallway outside.   
-"Unfortunately" - he said, sitting down.   
-"What took you so long?" - Ancilla finished writing, throwing the parchment aside.   
-"I was over Lily's house... than it took some time, you know... afterwards, I was buying a house" - James started.   
-"Good for you" - Ancilla replied shortly.   
-"You don't seem happy at all, darling" - James got up, standing over her table.   
-"Hah! No. Happiness is too abstract that I could fathom it" - she said, folding her arms.   
  
Than, Ancilla shower him his office. It was the one beside hers. His office, beside the door to the hall, was linked to her office.   
-"So, that's you're office... and I - er - daresay, you have some work to do" - she showed sulkily at his table. It held a large pile of files and work that was supposed to be done.   
-"And you expect me to do all this" - James tried to provoke her. She just shot him a stare of annoyance, and beckoned him to follow.   
-"Do you honestly think to do anything in your life" - she asked when they were out, heading out of the hall.   
-"Well isn't it impeccable?" - James caught up with her. Her long and quick steps fathomed the distance.   
She repeated her stare of annoyance to him. James replied to her with a puppy smile.   
-"Now I will show you the less attractive part of your job" - they passed the patronus, and James felt that slimy chill again.   
-"Welcome to Azkeban, Potter" - she said, getting into the small passage towards the prisoners. Yelling and cries were all over the place.   
-"I will be greatly obliged if you would let me stay inside the other part of the building" - James went pale as they reached the stairs.   
-"You will have to be working with Dementors, from time to time. When I'm unable to, you're the one that will give them orders" - Ancilla said in serious voice.   
-"How can I talk to them, just growl... what if they try to suck my brain out?" - James followed her up the stone staircase.   
-"They don't suck out your brain, they suck out your soul. And even if they did, trust me, you would have nothing to fear of..." - Ancilla replied sarcastically.   
They finally reached the first floor.   
-"I'll teach you after how to communicate to Dementors; it's hard, and if you don't have talent, you will never learn."   
-"Well, talented one, would you please inform me why did you take me here?" - James looked around. Some of the cells were empty, the other ones had lifeless corps. They passed a Dementor looking over the cells.   
-"The worst convicts are on this floor. The security is greatest here. All sentenced to spend the rest of their poor life here. Pathétique..." - Ancilla said, sadistically.   
-"Neat. What if anyone gets away from here?" - James asked curiously.   
-"They can't." - Replied Ancilla shortly.   
-"But lets assume they did" - James didn't stop.   
-"They would rot at the island. Accept... if they island is not close to the solid ground, so they can swim than." - Ancilla replied gloomily.   
-"But, can't they just go to the portal in front of the chateau, and get to the Ministry?"   
-"Anyone who was ever convinced to Azkeban can't be transported by that portal."   
-"But" - James raised his finger, as they climber one more staircase, - "they can go to your office, and castrate both of us."   
Ancilla stopped, one step above James, and turned around, facing him. She was slightly taller than him.   
-"No one ever convinced to Azkeban can pass the patronus. They will castrate them, leaving them alive, until the Dementors come... and than the Dementors will suck their brain out, because when they tried to suck out your brain, they found nothing, and they are hungry. And don't ask anymore stupid questions." - Ancilla hissed at him.   
-"You're so dangerous, aren't you?" - James teased her.   
-"You're so immature, James Potter" - she looked straight into his eyes. Her eagle stare was obvious. It did give you creeps, but James knew her just too well to let that steel shield stop him from her sensitive inner self.   
-"Like Lucius is nothing less immature than I" - James said seriously.   
-"Oh, thanks on reminding me. You know, sometimes I just finally stop thinking about him, but asses like you have to remind me on... on him" - Ancilla break down. She slapped James, and he grabbed her hand pulling her to him.   
-"Com'ere" - they got off the stairs onto the solid floor. -"Listen, Lucius loves you, and no matter how much time is waster, you two'll be together."   
-"It's easy for you to say" - Ancilla said slowly.   
-"C'mon, darling, cheer up, you'll turn this story to a fromage romance book" - James smiled his amicable puppy smile.   
-"I guess you're right, James... of God, you always cheer me up..." - she said; he kept holding her hand, and he didn't let it even though she hugged him.   
  
Shortly after Lily moved into the petit house of Godric's Hollow, the school year at Hogwarts started.   
Severus found it quite bizarre and estrange to teach students who were just last year his mates. Slytherin students thoughts it's pretty cool that a person that last year was sleeping at the same room is now their teacher. Snape behaved devoted to his Slytherin fellows. He didn't have to hide his favorism to them from Professor Snake, because Snake was also pretty fond of his own students, too. He was formulating with great right to treat Gryffindors in very bad way. Abducting the points all the time for even smallest mistakes, and awarding Slytherin. To Hufflepuff and Revenclaw he was neutral. How they behaved, and how much they knew was reflected on how many points they were given or taken away.   
He especially hated Gryffindors because his nemesis went there. He blamed whole Gryffindor house for Lily loving James not him.   
And his loved Lily was getting married... he received an invitation on a rainy October morning. He was having a breakfast at the mensa, along all the other teachers. The owls entered the Great Hall, swapping the air with their feathery wings.   
That morning, he received two letters. One from his father, Ceacilius, cursing him for what he have done. The other one he couldn't instantly guess what was it about.   
'Mr Severus Snape' was written at the envelope in neat black letters. Snape carefully took it, and opened. Inside was a neatly folded note. Snape opened it, and read.   
'Dear Mr Snape,   
We're obliged to inform you that on November the 20the James A. Potter and Lillian M. Evans will be taking a vow in ceremony of holy matrimonial service. It's held inside the Battelfield Chateau. We expect you at 7 o'clock.'   
Angst... the room spanned around him, as he closed his eyes, and inclined his head backwards.   
-"Severus..." - a voice pulled him out of the delirium -"Severus, are you all right?"   
It was Professor Snake. Severus opened his eyes. No one else beside Professor Snake noticed what was happening to him.   
-"Not really, if you may excuse me..." - he left with no other word.   
  
-"So you never sent me invitation to your wedding."  
Ancilla said sarcastically, finishing what she was doing. She leaned into her chair, looking at James.   
They were inside her office. As usual, she was working, and James was just bidding his time by talking to her. He did almost no work. Ancilla had to finish all by herself. But it was fun to have him around.   
-"Oh no, my darling; do not ever think that way. I shall use this opportunity to invite you with your loveable husband to be present." - James said. He tossed one of her pens high in the air, and caught it.   
-"I'll be there... with my husband..." - she said slowly.   
-"That's the right attitude, girl."   
-"But!" - she exclaimed. -"I don't want Lucius Malfoy to be there."   
-"Why? You don't like him anymore?" - James smirked.   
-"Hell no... that's why I don't want to see him, I still love him, and I don't think I will ever stop. I just can't bear seeing him anymore. It's enough that I have to collaborate with him sometimes, you know he is the Executive Minister for Foreign Business, and on the other places..." - Ancilla was saying.   
-"Does he still loves you?" - James asked eagerly.   
-"Yes."   
-"How can you be sure."   
-"He writes to me. I don't feel like replaying him."   
  
-"James finally" - Sirius said. He was waiting for him in one of the cafes in the Diagon Alley. He wore his smile, and was going over 'Transfiguration Today'.   
-"I'm sorry I'm late" - James said, greeting his friend. He sat opposite of Sirius.   
-"What will you order?" - A kind old lady asked them.   
-"Give me some coffee, Helge" - said James, crossing his legs in guys' way.   
-"What?" - Sirius went berserk. -"You're getting married, man. How can you drink coffee? Give us two vodkas... and make them double."   
-"Sirius please, I have to go back to work. This is just my lunch pause" - James was saying.   
-"Shut up. You're getting married for woman you love, and you expect me to let you drink coffee? You're insane James Potter" - Sirius snapped on him.   
-"You know how low my tolerance is? I can't go back like this to the Ministry. Today, I have actually work to do."  
-"That's weird. By your stories, you do nothing. Ancilla finishes all the work by herself." - Sirius eyed him suspiciously.   
-"Yeah, in the normal circumstances, it is that way. But she is on a trip. God, how hard this job is. I have to attend four meetings in the afternoon" - James was saying as Helge came back, bringing them what they ordered.   
-"Cheers" - Sirius raised his glass. -"James!"  
-"Ok" - James sighed. -"Cheers."   
They exed their vodka.   
-"Don't you feel better now?" - Sirius smiled.   
-"Everything's spinning around..." - James covered his eyes with his hand.   
-"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad. It's just double vodka. It's just like single 80% vodka. Nothing to worry about" - Sirius was saying cheerfully.   
-"I hate you" - James said, looking at Sirius.   
  
  
  
A/N: I had some delays lately, you know like school. I have to do literacy test pretty soon, so all this progress is going quite slower than I expected. I hope I'll finish this story in four to five more parts.   
AB   
  
  



	7. The Wedding and the Veil of Sin

Sarah is she   
Sarah hates me  
Sarah believes him   
when he lies  
  
Sarah will die  
I shall die  
One day, when they all bury us alive   
  
************************************************************************  
  
James managed to get back to work. Being Governor was unstandable. It was an abysmal. As soon as you finish one thing another one is due next minute.   
But that was still decent. A thing he couldn't bear was when people came to visit someone in the Azkeban. He had to take them to exact place where they were. All those Dementors and all the dull souls depressed him.   
Working with Dementors was not easy. He had no adroit to order them around. They trusted no one accept Ancilla. They pretended James' orders are abstruse.   
When Ancilla finally came back he was relieved. He started doing some of his work.   
  
He and Lily loved the house. Their neighbours were kind. James didn't have to worry about their wedding because Lily was helped by Sirius and Remus (when he could) to get everything ready for that special day. Speed of time accelerated so fast that the very next morning James woke up and realised that today he is going to marry a woman he loves.   
-"You finally woke up" - Sirius bursted into his room. James reached for his glasses. Lily wasn't there beside him. He was alone on the bed.   
-"I'm marrying her today, ain't I?" - James yawned and then stretched.   
-"That's my boy" - Sirius said happily, sitting beside James, hugging him with one hand and rubbing his hair with the other one.   
-"Never believed that this day will come, ha James?" - Sirius said to him, going over to the door, and opening them for Remus. Remus who previously knocked, carried a tuxedo in his left hand, and all the other accessories in the other.   
-"We'll fix you the best we can for your wedding. You'll look like Eros" - Remus said, pulling him out of the bed.   
-"Now go and take shower" - Sirius ordered.   
  
The 'I do' part of the wedding was happening inside the St Matthew's Church. It was wizarding church, located inside the Godric's Hollow.   
The organ played its ethereal accords as James was stepping in the middle of the benches towards the altar. All the present wizards fixed their eyes on him. Sirius, as their godfather on the wedding followed him.   
A tall, slender vicar, in black robes, smiled as James reached him. Next was Lily to come. James turned around to the door waiting to see her.   
And there she was! Alas, all the expensive clothes and perfumes and make-up, she was just natural in a white wedding dress. Flower girls carried her long dress behind her.   
She stepped beside James. Happiness was facaded on her face.   
-"We are gathered here to..." - organ music was abdicating slowly as the priest went on and one. -"Lillian Marrianne Evans, do you take James Augustus Potter as your legal husband?" - Priest finally said.   
-"Yes." - Lily grinned. Her eyes were wet with tears.   
-"James Augustus Potter, do you take Lillian Marrianne Evans as your legal wife?"   
Silence. A thought run through his head. A thought about freedom, lament, and angst passes, but he saiys -"Yes".   
He looked agogly at Lily.   
-"The groom may kiss the bride."   
And so it was.   
  
Rest of the celebration happened in a huge Burg (Burg (German) - medieval castle). A tall dome was occupied. Lily and James were standing at the entrance and greeting guests.   
-"Minister, how glad to see you" - Lily said.   
-"Delighted, my dear" - the Minister of Magic shook hands with both of them, than went of to sit down.   
-"Potter" - a pierce voice said. James and Lily turned around. Ancilla was there... et voila!, her enchanting husband accompanied her.   
-"Ancilla, how splendid to have you here" - James grinned readily, while she fixed inflexible, gloomy smile. Her long robes were black with thin deep red vertical lines.   
-"And you must be Ancilla's husband" - James said slowly giving him hand. He prudently shook it.   
Ancilla's husband possessed those certain, suspicious, distrustful pair of emerald green eyes in void sockets; the raw-boned face, and gaunt body.   
-"It's my pleasure" - he said in icy voice. The absolutely matched in look.   
-"Ancilla told me a lot about you" - James said to him. For all the time, she was breathing heavily, controlling herself.   
-"She did, did she" - he said miserably, looking at her spitefully. -"We should go sit down." - He said abruptly after a nasty intermezzo. He went off without second glance at her.   
-"He is just insufferable" - she snapped through her teeth, and speeded up to follow him.   
James sent Lily an easy smile.   
And a lot of other important and less important people came. After all the invitees were in, the doors were about to be closed with great force of abstract energy.   
But than one more invitee came. He paced into the room in front of the Lily and James.   
-"Severus, I didn't think you'll come" - Lily was overwhelmed.   
-"Hello Lillian, hello James. I came here to congratulate you" - he said keeping the same intonation.   
-"How are you? I haven't heard very long from you" - he said, giving out his gaunt hand.   
-"I'm good. How are you?" - she shook it. James was looking away, scanning who was sitting where.   
-"My father upbrought me to always answer positive on this question" - he said coldly, looking at James. If his glare could kill, James would be castrated from his core now.   
-"Hehehe..." - Lily gave gauche smile. -"Would you like to sit down?" - she inquired.   
-"That would be admissible" - he voiced rigidly.   
-"Good."   
-"Yeah, good."   
  
Snape went around the tables greeting his friends and acquaintances. There was nowhere to sit. All the seats were occupied. He stopped by Lucius Malfoy.   
-"Where the hell were you all this time?" - he said reproachfully.   
-"I'm at Hogwarts, teaching" - he sighed.   
-"Oh, I see" - Lucius was glad to see him.   
-"So, you and Narcissa are married now?"   
-"Yes" - Lucius said neatly. Narcissa smiled to Severus.   
-"Well, I'll see you" - Severus said, withdrawing, looking for a seat.   
-"I will not doubt that anymore" - Lucius said harshly.   
Severus continued looking over. An empty seat was in his vista.   
Snape approached the seat. At the table were sitting three persons. Someone he knew pretty well, Ancilla, a man who likely had to be her husband, and another, Cimmerian looking wizard.   
-"There you are" - Ancilla hissed, getting up, and urging Severus to take his seat.   
-"You know my husband" - they exchanged lurid stare. Of course, Ancilla introduced them to each other long ago.   
-"Hello Calvin" - Severus said.  
-"Severus, lovely to see you" - Calvin uttered, frigidly.   
-"Severus, this is Grumio Accusatio. He is a great friend of my husband" - she introduced the wizard to Snape, who politely said -"How do you do?"  
The wizard replied him with the same thing.   
-"So if..." - Ancilla's husband continued the yarning to the other man. Ancilla was obviously bored. She looked at her husband and turned her eyes. Snape silently replied with a miserable smile.   
They went on and on with their talk. Than they thought that it would be nice to go around and talk to some of their friends. Ancilla was left there with Severus.   
Severus sighed, tormented.   
-"I haven't seen you from when we graduated" - she started. -"And still, there was no intention to contact me, and tell me where you were" - she added.   
-"I'm sorry. My delirium unable me to think properly. That damn Lily girl" - Severus inhaled the air slowly.   
-"Don't bewail. You're not linked to Calvin. He's pain in the ass" - Ancilla quarrel was serene. -"Do you work anywhere, though?"   
-"My dear Governor, yeah I heard what job did you get, I am an assistant of a Potions teacher at Hogwarts."   
-"Professor Snake's assistant?" Snape nodded his head.   
-"Congratulations."   
-"I would fancy DADA position better, but c'est la vie."   
-"You're interested in Dark Arts?" - Ancilla asked zealously, pouring herself some wine.   
-"You speak like you don't know me; of course it is" - Snape said gradually.   
-"Than would you..." - he touched his hand on the table with hers -"...would you ever join the 'other side'?" - She squeezed his hand.   
-"You mean join Lord Voldemort" - it was clear to him what she wanted from him.   
-"Precisely." - Dim gas filled her eyes.   
-"I would be stupid if I never expected something like this from you."   
-"It's all your decision... you have all the predispositions" - she was breathing solidly every word she would pronounce.   
-"So you're part of that obscure clique?" - Snape asked, putting his hand over hers.   
She looked around, and said: -"I am." Simply.   
-"And you are trying to pull me in, too" - Severus fixed her eyes, totally.   
She raised her eyebrows in sign of agreeing.   
-"I'll think about it" - he let go of her hand, but she continued squeezing the one she held under.   
-"Would you please stop compressing my hand?" - he asked.   
-"Sorry" - she briskly moved her hand.   
-"I see you two are having fun" - cold and composed voice of Lucius Malfoy interrupted. Ancilla gritted her teeth as he was taking his seat.   
-"Go away" - she glowered. He overlooked her counteraction.   
-"Lucius, she... she is just telling me about the Dark Side. She said she went over. I have no doubt that you did the same" - Snape said in earnest and solemn mode.  
Lucius glanced look over the table to her, surveying what she felt.   
-"You couldn't be more right" - he said. Nostalgia was slowly taking over him.   
-"I expected this from you two... so similar... so sawed for each other, you two match from your core" - Severus was saying.   
-"Stop it" - Ancilla snapped. Lucius was about to do the same.   
Loathsome cessation of sound overpowered them, until Lucius said.   
-"So are you ready?"  
-"Ready for what?" - Severus asked. He tried to search for the answer in both Ancilla and Lucius' eyes, but only a glow of apocalyptic sequence was there. Sequences that would interfere, and continue into a equally poliphonetic fragment.   
-"Just be ready" - Lucius said, mystically, getting up. He called Ancilla to follow him. She was serene on his request, and did it.   
  
James, Lily, and the other crowd enjoyed the time of their life. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and few other important people shared the table.   
-"Lets cheer for Lily and James" - Sirius said, raising his glass, absolutely smashed. He had more alcohol than he had in his whole life. And he kept taking more. And more.   
-"Cheers" - everyone drunk up their liquid.   
-"Lets do it once more" - he said, adding more of what he was drinking, and raising glass. Than he drunk it.   
-"I'm glad you're so happy" - Remus told Lily and James.   
-"We're just married" - James hugged Lily.   
The celebration went on until three in the morning when people started leaving, and Sirius dropped on the floor mortus drunk. Some other guests started going the same path Sirius went.   
At the end from what has been few hundreds, only few ten of people left. They all stood in huge circle.   
James instead of pointless conversation with some of the guests, went over to check if there's anyone interesting left. And there it was. Ancilla was sitting at the table, he head on the tableau. She seemed:  
-"You are so drunk, aren't you?" - James asked, sitting down.   
-"I don't think I'll be able to go to work tomorrow" - she looked at him, her eyes red and narrow.   
-"Wow, my boss is goten herself so drunk... she can't even get up and go home" - James sniggered.   
-"It's all Lucius' fault" - she hissed through her teeth.   
-"Yeah, he was pretty smashed when he was leaving. Could barely keep balance and not fall down. You're married though. You shouldn't wander off with other married man" - James was saying.   
Ancilla wanted to say something, but her husband appeared behind her.   
-"Look at you, you're all drunk" - he spitted, censoriously. He finished his talk with Minister of Magic and came near.   
-"Leave me alone. Go away from me. I hate you" - she was saying, quietly, but vindictively.   
He pretended he did not hear that.   
-"We must go now" - he took her hand, and pulled her, but she just didn't want to move away from the table.   
-"Only thing we must do is die" - she said, letting herself being dragged by her husband.   
-"I'm still having my two weeks off for honeymoon" - James yelled after her.   
-"Take as much as you want" - she replied.   
-"Splendid." - James rubbed his hands back together. Than he returned back to his wife, and his friends.   
More people left.   
Remus and Peter promised James that they will return Sirius his home, safe.   
  
Lily and James arrived to their home. James carried Lily upstairs to their bedroom. He dropped her on their bed. He leaned over her so their faces touched.   
-"What now?" - He grinned, seductively.   
-"I don't know" - she said, hugging him.   
-"Well lets just see..."   
  
The very next morning they set of to their honeymoon. James believed that Lily's idea to go for a Muggle-style honeymoon was remarkable. They will spend two weeks in Nigeria as Muggle tourists.   
James travelled the plane first time in his life. He was so excited when it exalted from the ground even though he was eminently sceptique that Muggle product can stay in the air. His suspicion was proven wrong. They safely landed on the solid ground.   
  
They came back safely, and James continued doing his job. He started liking working with Ancilla and rejected a fair position that Minister offered him elsewhere. The Minister helped Lily get a job at the Daily Prophet. She became an editor, and from time to time was given a small article to write.   
  
Snape completely forgot Lucius and Ancilla's promise for getting onto the Dark Side. Until one dire night. He finished his dinner at the Great Hall, and went to his room to get some sleep. He had a onerous day. Just as he opened the door to his chambers he noticed some frost in the air. He looked better around the dim room, and saw Ancilla there, sitting on the chair. She raised as she noticed him.   
-"The master wants to see you" - she said quietly, as she approached him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
-"Ancilla, I didn't expect you... I forgot about that..." - he was vaguely confused. She was wearing black garments - black robes under the large black cloak.   
-"Follow me" - she said, leaving the room.   
Severus had to run to keep up with her. She passed the well-known passages and corridors of Hogwarts.   
When they were out of the castle, swapping the grass with their rapid paces, she said.   
-"Such a nostalgia overtakes me. My Hogwarts..." - her voice was sarcastic as much as it was sentimental.   
Severus was quiet. Where the hell was she taking him. As soon as they reached the Forbidden Forest she stopped, and said.   
-"Don't move."   
She grabber his hands, and apparated him along with her.   
Next moment (Snape didn't have time to blink his eyes) they were inside a circular antechamber. Before he could comprehend where he is, Ancilla abandoned him, and lost herself in the blurred background. He couldn't know where she is no more. He was in the middle of the platform that somehow illuminated by itself from the substantial rock.   
-"Here" - a cold voice said. Snape turned around. Behind him was a throne, plain and solid. Now, Severus saw a figure sitting. He wore black robes with ornamented hems.   
-"Come closer" - the voice ordered. Severus did so. The snaky eyes on the vacuous face were empty with emotion. They surveyed him. They caught every minute aspect about him that Severus felt naked.   
-"Are you willing to join the Dark Force?" - he asked, briskly.   
-"Yes" - Severus said, but the Dark Lord wasn't sure that that was what Severus really wanted because next he said:  
-"Are you aware that any of your gags you make right now may turn out wrong? And you certainly wouldn't like to get your friends Malfoy and Deitrich in trouble, who introduced you, because they will be paying if you don't behave properly... or ever worse, diss the Dark Service in any way."   
-"I am certain."   
For a mere second, the Dark Lord was looking at the Dark, on his left. Snape thought that that must be the place where Ancilla and Lucius were standing. He was right. Ancilla was just giving Lucius a frighten look through the dark and her mask, but he understood it.   
-"That's a good start. Read this and sign" - Lord Voldemort conjugated a parchment, and a pen. Snape read it.   
  
'I summon all the sane judgement in my brain to make this decision;  
I let no one indoctrinate me without my will accept the Ruler of the Darkness, the appointed one;  
I never speak ill of my Master, or the decision I made;  
My corpus is not sold, but it's controlled by prosperity of my Master;  
He is strict, brutal, and ferocious, but righteous;  
He never forgets: always gets his revenge and always awards the ones that are worth it;  
You fight against all the heresy: Mudbloods, Muggles, and the followers of the blameless;  
They can't provide you the enlightening the Dark Side can.   
  
It's one, it's unique, and if you don't think it's worth you, you're not worth it.  
  
Sign here: _____________________'  
  
For a bare moment, Snape thought about going into lament, but than he remembered Ancilla and Lucius, and what would happen to them.   
Should he, or should not he do it?   
  



	8. Vera

In times of great vexation   
When one must choose between what's right and wrong   
Reasons, so they say   
  
  
  
  
Lean and elegant writing represented 'Severus D. Snape' on the parchment. Dark Lord collected it with a wave of his wand. Nasty petit smile was on his lips. Eloquently he raised, and went closer to Severus so their eyes were in the same level, never stopping to observe him.   
-"Show me your right arm" - he spoke. Before Severus did so, he grabbed, pulling the sleeve of the black robes up.   
He gripped it.   
Lord Voldemort caught Severus' eyes. With invisible force he fixed them to look at his. Severus' mind slowly dazed. He was mesmerised. That warm feeling, under his elbow spread throughout his whole body. He felt wonderful, but like everything, the feeling passed. He couldn't tell how fast, it's like those one second moments that were an hour long or vice versus. His flowery eyesight turned into a thorny features of Lord Voldemort's face. His barbed teeth were bared in malevolent smile.   
Pain in his right arm begun. He wanted to scream from anguish. Lord Voldemort was laughing hostile.   
-"You sealed your destiny, Severus" - Voldemort's metallic voice was saying. -"When I call you, the Dark Mark, your tattoo" - Snape glanced at his arm - "hurts. Than you apparate to me. You just put your left hand on it, and let it take you. Clear?"   
Snape made a small blunder. He nodded his hand.   
-"Dolorincapitae" - the Dark Lord condemned. Beside the ache that was spread his nerves and pinched, a sharp pain elapsed his capita.   
-"You shall never use your gestures to communicate to the Dark Lord" - he said, sadistically grinning.   
-"Yes, my Lord" - Snape said deliberately.   
-"That's better." - The Dark Lord glanced.   
  
Hour by hour, day by day, year by year (four years to be exact), the Dark Lord grew more meddlesome. He was just like when he was that little teenage boy, Tom Riddle, but vile line in his character exaggerated as much as it was possible. As time fathomed all it could possible bear, people grew more timid of him. Just few years ago, if you told any wizard that so-called Lord Voldemort will range to this éclat, they would tell you that you really need to check with mental hospital why are they still keeping you outside. But Dark Marks weren't a scarcity no more.   
  
'NEW ATTACKS OF THE YOU-KNOW-WHO   
  
Dreadful Dark Mark showed once again over the skies of Great Britain. Seven people were killed last night, when horde of masked Death Eaters intruded. Seven innocent Muggles were neutered inside of town of Surrey. Fake evidences were set by our specialist to mislead Scotland Yard (Muggle service for order). For more informations got to page A2, by Lily Potter'   
  
James let the Daily Prophet drops on the table. He stopped for a second and thought.   
-"James, do you want omelette or sunny side?" - Lily asked carelessly, fixing breakfast. James didn't seem to register her words. He had more important things to carry about.   
-"James!" - Lily exclaimed.   
-"I'm sorry, I really didn't get any sleep last night. You know, insomnia. My is chronic, you know. It gets me from time to time..." - James was saying.   
-"Honey, would you care to answer my question?" - Lily asked.   
-"What did you ask?" - James said, getting up, and pouring himself some orange juice from the fridge (wizarding fridge, aright).   
-"Do you want omelette or sunny side?" - Lily sighed, cracking eggs. Frying pan was preheating on the stove.   
-"Whatever is easier for you" - James said, drinking all the juice from the glass. Lily mixed the eggs, and decided for omelettes. -"Great article, though."   
-"What article? Oh, the new one about those poor Muggles dead." - She was saying as she was turning the omelette over.   
Lily was currently one of the best journalists at the Daily Prophet.   
-"I'm so happy for you" - James hugged her.   
  
Weather was beyond awful. Four days straight, rain was washing Britain. It was November, ominously drying all the clouds on UK. James had to run from the portal to the inside of the Azkeban. In that little hall surprise waited him. A Dementor to make him day, watching him sinisterly under his hood. He wasn't even sure did he register anything accept happiness because he knew he had no eyes. As an Assistant of the Governor he had to attend every execution. He detested those.   
As soon as he got through the Patronus shield he felt warm and cozy. He entered Ancilla's office as he always did. He didn't bother to use his own bureau at all. She was sitting at the table, drinking black coffee. Her eyes of eagle scanned James as he came in, and she bit her lip.   
Her tradition was to wear black as much as possible. Her hair, which started getting some grey from all the stress she was in, was up.   
-"Good morning" - he said mirthfully, sitting down opposite of her.   
-"'Morning" - she replied nebulously. Her mood was still today. -"We have a meeting at ten."   
-"We?"   
-"I have to drag you with me. The Ministry asked for you to be present" - she was obviously in a bad mood. -"Bartemius Crouch, that prick, asked for another of those moron bashes."   
-"Why are you aggravated this morning?" - he said, sweetly.   
-"None of your business. You're too nosy, James Potter" - she snapped.   
-"HEY, calm down" - James cried looking genuinely into her eyes.   
She said nothing.   
-"Now what's the problem?" - He asked going over to her, and kneeling beside her sitting.   
-"Problem is you because you are so vexatious" - she shouted at him.   
-"I said: calm down" - James said, patting her shoulder. -"Come here." - James stretched his arms to hug her. She tried to ignore it, but he grabbed her and hugged her. She gave no resistance.   
He could hear her inhaling and exhaling the air.   
-"Let me go now" - she requested. James did so, casually getting his hands of her.   
James started off to his office when the door aggressively opened. Ancilla's husband marched in. He was biting his lower lip, and his ominous eyes shimmered shrewdly like in lunatic. He resembled a hungry wolf. James was ashamed to confess himself that his friend Remus looked exactly like that in the stage of transformation, when he was turning into a werewolf.   
He placed his both hands on her desk, and lowered himself, closer to Ancilla. Now he was a wolf, catching his prey. James knew it was wise to get away from her office, but he cared to leave the door ajar.   
-"Yes, spouse" - Ancilla said, unconditionally reserved.   
-"Explain" - he snarled.   
-"Explain what?" - she asked, teasingly.   
-"Where were you last night?" - he was trying to keep his anger down (with a small amount of success).   
-"I'm not a twelve year old girl to inform you of my whereabouts. I have my own life" - he informed him, glacially.   
-"No. You are not. You are twenty-three years old bitch, that doesn't realise that there has to be someone on this world she is defensive to!" - he roared, spike of his black hair falling over his brilliantly grey eyes.   
-"Darling, if you only new..." - she said cynically, getting up the chair, and walking around her desk to him.   
-"I know more than enough" - he said grabbing her brittle arm.   
-"No, you don't" - she said sweetly, putting her hand around his waist and drawing her body closer to his. He felt warm and cuddly so close to her. Ancilla would always swear that there is something sadist in his pure blood.   
-"What is between you and Lucius Malfoy?" - he asked, humbly. He twisted her arm. It hurt.   
-"Honey..." - she whined - "how many time I have to tell you that I'm not a masochist. It doesn't turn me on."   
-"Answer my question." - He gritted his teeth.   
-"Honestly, do you think I would ever tell if there was anything between Lucius Malfoy and moi?" - she said, looking at him.   
He said nothing.   
-"Now, let me mesmerise you" - she said, kissing him.   
Calvin gave in. Those were the rare moments when she'd show some affection to him, even thought the affection was lucid sham.   
James interrupted. Ancilla knew he did it on purpose.   
-"Err boss, there is a meeting at the Ministry is fifteen minutes that would prudent of you if you attended" - he said in angelic voice with vivid eyes on them. This is the time when James resembled an adorable cupid.   
Ancilla's husband send a loathsome stare at James.   
-"Don't you see I'm busy" - she turned around and snapped at him.   
-"Well, then I shall go, and you come when you're - er - finished" - James was about to close the door. -"And don't be late."   
  
Ancilla arrived just before the rendezvous was about to start. She entered one of the mosques of the Ministry building where the meeting was held. Long noir table was there. A seat somewhere in the middle was not occupied. There she sat, beside James Potter.   
James smiled at her, blinking his eyes. Ancilla was to say something rude to him, but the Minister of the Magic raised from his seat, and kindly asked everyone for their attention.   
-"As you know, I gather you all here to discuss a very important issue" - he used his most formal phonation. -"Lord Voldemort has previous night killed seven more people. Seven inculpable Muggles are dead. Now, a thing that we need to discuss are the Death Eaters."   
Grim wave passed everyone. Ancilla caught Lucius' eyes who was sitting few chair in front of her at the opposite side. Than he looked around, and few other people, the Death Eaters sent her a clear message: 'They can't possible know for any of us... ...can they?"   
-"The coterie of people involved with Lord Voldemort is growing. It's hard to get into the inner circle, but I may suspect that some of inner clique people are present in this room, right now" - his voice was shrill and accented.   
-"Minister, if someone was taking care of her job, they'd all be in Azkeban now" - a middle aged wizard said.   
-"Don't you Bartemius Crouch tell me how to run my function. Getting them in has nothing to do with how secured the jail is" - Ancilla snapped in such a sharp voice that it was more than rational to put your fingers in your ears. Chasm between them was there from when they met.   
-"Oh please, jail is so poorly led that anyone could escape" - he said, ridiculing her.   
-"So that's the way you think? How about I get you in there and see if you can run away" - she said triumphantly.   
-"Not all of us would agree with you, Crouch" - said scrawny wizard, sitting at the top of table.   
-"Now Nott, that is really biased opinion. It's not how you define 'everyone'" - Arthur Weasley said tranquilly, from the back of the table.   
-"Everyone please, we are not here to discuss how I lead Azkeban. As Minister said, we are here to debate about all terror happening in our world" - Ancilla said, getting up.   
-"Deitrich, would you please sit down" - said the Minister luridly. Ancilla did so, face ghastly, shooting abhorrent stares at Crouch. Crouch was apparently happy with himself.   
-"As I said" - the Minister continued - "There is more and more followers to Lord Voldemort..."   
-"Objection" - self-enthusiastic young wizard of Muggle heritage said.   
-"Yes" - Minister eagerly looked all the way at the of the table.   
-"Why 'Lord Voldemort'?"   
-"Pardon?" - The Minister questioned.   
-"Isn't it safer to say You-Know-Who?" - He asked. He was a bit nervous when everyone at the table sent their eyes at him.   
-"It won't kill you to say a name" - Ancilla Deitrich said scornfully. Now all the stared were at her side.   
-"Yeah especially if he's your master" - Crouch growled quietly through his teeth. Everyone heard. More than few people couldn't agree more with what Crouch just uttered.   
They were all anxious to know Ancilla's reply.   
-"You have no solid proof to make even a hypothesis" - everyone heard Lucius Malfoy retorting to Crouch, before Ancilla could ever open her mouth.   
-"And what gives you right to take her side, Malfoy" - Arthur Weasley was unexpected to speak in such a turbulent tone with such impulsiveness.   
-"Are you perhaps saying that I'm on the Dark Side?" - his voice got dangerous note and her hands took all the pressure.   
-"It's just a hypothesis" - Arthur Weasley said quietly, even though no one asked him. This was regular thing in the Ministry of Magic; answering the question on which you were even asked.   
-"Fine. Go than to your Muggle world and wait until Lord Voldemort slaughters you with all those Muggles. Than you can theorise. I'll be glad to look over your ideologies" - Lucius Malfoy said. People were shocked by his straightforwardness.   
-"Lucius" - said the Minister, biting his lips. -"If you still have any decency left in you, which you obviously don't because you said this, you must apologise to Arthur Weasley."   
Lucius waited a second, his hands sweating.   
-"I am awfully sorry I said this. I certainly did not mean to; it just flew out of my mouth" - he didn't seem sorry at all. He was so monotone in his tone that it obvious that he would repeat this again and again.   
Lucius glanced around the table. Ancilla send him a delighted, blissful gaze, with eyes shining impressively. He gave her a small, reserved smile. He found a similar reaction to Ancilla's from few other of his friends, including Macnair and Nott. They all quasi-openly supported what he'd just done.   
-"I would really beg you all not to get off the topic with your individual quarrels" - Minister said, and this time he wasn't kidding. Then he returned to his original theme. -"There are more and more followers of Lord Voldemort. I've commissioned several more units to work on this. New Aurors will be necessary..." - the Minister stopped for a second, and looked at Crouch. -"And of course, the person that is working to stop all that heterodoxy is, of course: Bartemius Crouch."   
Barty looked around, his face shining.   
The meeting was obliged with few more arguing that weren't so benign.   
-"I'm not going with you anywhere else" - James said in disgust as the meeting ended, everyone was leaving.   
Ancilla wanted to go, but Lucius motioned her to stay. James knew he wasn't invited, but nothing malign could happen if he stayed few more seconds. He was really curious what will happen.   
-"Congratulations Lucius. That was such a nice recitation against all the nonconformity in our class" - Macnair shook Lucius' hand while Arthur Weasley passed. Arthur Weasley pretended he didn't hear what Walden just said.   
When everything was clear, Lucius proposed Ancilla to follow him. James was gone already.   
-"Where are we going?" - she asked.   
-"My office" - he said, provocatively.   
  
They entered.   
-"Your office is much larger than mine" - she said enviously as he closed the door behind her.   
-"Lets not consider those matters now" - he said, hugging her around her waist, and dragging her off to his seat. She sat in his lap.   
-"What matters should we get into?" - she patter his silver hair.   
-"Business" - he sneered.   
-"That's so boring."   
-"Well, what can I do? Anyhow, you don't seem to be cherishing that Barty Crouch much, do you?" - he asked, concealedely running with his eyes all over her.   
-"Where could you get such an idea? I unconditionally adore him" - she said, sarcastically.   
-"Well in that circumstance vengeance is always sweet" - he pulled her to himself. She put her hand on his face, stoking his cheek.   
-"What did you have on your mind?" - she smirked.   
-"He seems so counter-affected by all the charms of the Dark Arts, doesn't him? How would he feel if he'd found out his little baby boy was into all of it? We shall persuade li'l Barty Crouch Jr that there's no life in anything else accept Dark Arts" - he said, spitefully.   
-"Lucius, you bastard, I can't express how much I love you" - she was mesmerised by him. She loved him more than anything.   
-"Mon cheré, of course you love me. I'm adorable and aimiable. Well, of course, I love you, too" - he said, kissing her libidinously.   
  
Their plan was like this: Severus must help them. He was at Hogwarts.   
In the meantime, Professor Snake died of heart-attack, leaving Severus behind. It was cause for no major changes at Hogwarts. Things ran the same way. Soon enough, Professor Larsen of Astronomy department retired. Dumbledore somehow knew it would be the most prudent to put Snape as a head of Slytherin house. He favoured the most. Slytherins also liked him.   
The boy, named after his father, Barty Crouch was at Hogwarts, in the house of Revenclaw. He was sixth year. The Dark Lord would be enchanted if a son a great anti-Dark Side leader was on his side.   
-"Tsk, tsk, tsk, your malfeasance is incredible" - Snape said, resting his head on his arms. He was sitting in a chair, inside his chambers at Hogwarts. Ancilla and Lucius came to visit.   
-"Precious, Severus is flattering us so much" - Ancilla sneered at Lucius who sat beside her on a sate. They were holding each other's hand, and constantly shooting each other hungry looks.   
-"Severus we know how brilliant we are in our conspiracies, but please" - he sneered rubbing her hand on his knee.   
-"You got me into this shit, didn't you?" - he asked, dully. -"And now you want me to ruin boy's life?"   
-"Honey, you're not ruining only his life. You're ruining his father's life, too" - Ancilla said, smiling broadly. Lucius mirthfully hugged her, pressing his mouth to her dark hair.   
-"Also, maybe someday in the future, he would join the Dark Forces? Why to wait, when we give him this special offer with our testimonial" - Lucius said in voice of those guys on TV that advertise products.   
-"Whatever" - said Severus.   
Ancilla smiled maliciously. -"I told you he's the best person for this" - she told Lucius. He patted her neck, and kissed her.   
  
Bartemius Crouch Jr was a fine young lad. He was getting good marks and his behaviour could use as example to other students (not like some of them followed it, though). Severus remembered him as a little Revenclaw boy when he was going to Hogwarts. He never knew him well, though.   
-"As soon as you clear everything behind you" - Snape was saying to the students of Revenclaw, sixth year - "you're dismissed. Accept you Crouch, I want to see you after class."   
-"Yes, professor" - little sand haired boy said, as he stood in front of Snape's wooden catedra. Severus Snape waited until everyone left and the door were closed to start speaking to little Crouch.   
-"You seem very good at every subject, Crouch" - he said sharply. Barty wanted to say something, but Snape cut him, saying:   
-"I daresay, would you ever be interested in Dark Arts?"   
-"They are bad" - said he, ingenuously. Abstract vision of his father telling him about good and bad, and about his father's negligence and ignorance swapped him.   
-"It all depends in what function you use them" - Snape said slowly. -"You're a admirable little schoolboy. As long as you use them properly they can only benefit you in your studies and help you understand things."   
-"It won't hurt me to try" - Barty said.   
-"It certainly won't. Be here tomorrow, seven sharp. You're dismissed" - Snape watched as little boy carried all of his books outside.   
He was sixteen years old, nearly seventeen, but he was still so tiny and so juvenile.   
  
-"I hear" - cold voice pierced everyone's ears - "that there is a lot of things going on at the Ministry. No one informs me, though. I would like to know why?"   
Death Eaters, all of them, with no acceptation shivered. Something nasty is about to happen.   
-"Nott, you, with your high position among those Ministry idiots, you must know what's happening" - Lord Voldemort said, looking at him.   
A drop of sweat fall over Nott's face under the mask everyone with no acceptation were wearing.   
-"My Lord, I was just about..."   
-"I don't care for that" - Voldemort was ominously drawing his wand. -"Why didn't you?"   
-"Because I am brainless idiot" - said Nott miserably.   
-"Crucio" - Voldemort hissed. -"If you were a brainless idiot, you certainly wouldn't be here. Not that any of you are far away from that, I would daresay. Now, answer me my question."   
-"Because I just didn't. I showed delinquency to you, my Lord" - Nott was saying. Other Death Eaters felt glad at the same time that Dark Lord was spilling all his anger on someone else than them, but they all knew very goo how it feels to be Nott right now.   
-"Snape, you tell me, is it in every circumspect intelligent to show delinquency to your Master?" - he suddenly turned to other side.   
-"No, my Master. It is far worse than offensive."   
-"Than why don't you report me about you doings?" - Dark Lord approached cloaked figure that was he though was Snape.   
-"I can't give you the rightful answer, my Lord. I am most miserable creature comparing to your exaltedtedness. Whatsoever, I have an important matter on my mind that I would gladly beg to discuss with you." - Snape said. It was a moment of wrath when Lord Voldemort realised he didn't approach Severus Snape, but a figure beside him.   
-"And what would it be?" - he went over to real Snape.   
-"There is a way to revenge one of the biggest idiots on the other side. Bartemius Crouch is real nuisance. He wouldn't unquestionably want his little son going over to our side?" - Severus was saying.   
-"Who's plan is it? Yours?"   
-"No, it's Lucius Malfoy's plan" - Severus said. Dark Lord turned to Lucius Malfoy. He gave a sadist face to Malfoy. The expression was so untrustworthy that at the moments the Dark Lord could turn to praise Lucius or torture him.   
-"Lucius... how eccentric from you to come up with something like this? Where did you get such an idea?"   
-"Literature. Turning the son against his father is something quite common." - Lucius said, oily.   
-"Son overpowering his father? Such a keen plan" - the Dark Lord said. -"But that's so bizarre from you Lucius. You were always getting so well with your father. Remember when he was in my service?"   
-"Before he died" - Lucius said uncomfortably.   
-"Yes, exactly" - the Dark Lord said. -"This sounds as a good plan. Make sure it works out good" - Lord Voldemort said, menacingly.   
  
-"If there is any littlest proof that you anyhow might be involved with the You-Know-Who, the Ministry has right to ask you for a trial." - James Potter read.   
-"Give me that here" - Ancilla snatched the newspaper from his hands. They were working in Ancilla's, office on a typical Friday afternoon.   
-"Calm down. Are you scared that they might suspect you being involved into that" - James said.   
-"I'm not" - Ancilla snapped at him.   
-"So why are you fussing so much?" - he asked.   
-"Because Crouch hate me. He would do anything to get me accused of being Lord Voldemort's follower" - she sat on her chair, and tensely read over the article. 


	9. Eve Bears the Stigma of Original Sin

Never was one for a prissy girl   
Coquette, calling for an ambulance   
Reach high, doesn't mean she's holy   
Just means she's got a cellular handy   
Almost brave, almost pregnant   
Almost in love, VANILLA   
  
Disclaimer (I haven't written disclaimer in a long time): Phrase 'mock-teasingly' belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien who used it in his startling book "The Hobbit", Lucius Malfoy belong to ME, ME, and only ME, all the characters that you can't find in the wonderful Harry Potter books (written by her Royal Highness JKR) belong to me, and everyone else belong to phenomenal JKR. Without her, this story wouldn't exist.   
  
Admires you: Aetheral Blood   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
-"Yes, of course, he hates you" - James said mock-teasingly.   
-"Do you have any scepticism in me?" - Ancilla said severely, clutching the copy of the Daily Prophet.   
-"I don't know" - James answered sincerely. -"Now Ancilla, be frank to me, I know you for eleven years already, you can tell me, I swear I will tell no one."   
She didn't answer. Even though James looked into her eyes for truth, they were ambiguous.   
-"So you are?" - he said, harshly. He grabbed her chin over the table. -"Answer me; if you don't answer me I will still know. If you lie to me, I'll know. You can't hide anything from me."   
Ancilla stared, silently. Her thinking stopped. She was out of this world. She loved James a lot to let him know something like this about her. He was her best friend, her little annoying pesky pet. If he'd find out she was a Death Eater, would he still even talk to her? He could say as much as he wants that he will tell no one, she knew him too well to overlook the truth.   
-"You are, Ancilla. You are a Death Eater. I can't believe. Wait, I can believe indeed, but I don't want to. I appreciate you.   
-"All anxiously in you every time they mention anything about the Dark Lord. Barty Crouch not liking you..." - he was talking. He was holding her chin in his hand, as he lowered himself down that his nose was just a centimetre from hers.   
-"I didn't want you to know that" - she said. Tears filled her feeble eyes.   
-"Ancilla, you are a fiend" - he said quietly. -"Does your father know about this?" - James was straight merciless. He looked at her with detestable, but at the same time appalled stare.   
-"He helped me get into this." - She answered solely.   
-"Mein Gott! What about your husband? Is he one of you?"   
-"Unexpectedly no. But I just wait for a moment for him to turn to Lord Voldemort's side."   
-"What about Lucius Malfoy?"   
-"I persuaded him to enter it with me. He would do it sooner or later, anyway" - Ancilla said. Tear rolled her fair face. James saw her crying so many time, but never with this kind of frigidness in her core.   
-"Who else is involved?" - James snapped at her.   
-"I can't tell you" - she said, grabbing his arms, and not letting it go.   
-"I asked you a question, I want it answered!"   
-"I said I can't tell you" - she was pulling his arm more and more.   
-"I must tell the Minister about this. He ought know" - said James, turning around. But she didn't want to let go of his arm. She must influence him to keep his mouth shut.   
-"No, James wait" - she hanged herself on him, kneeling, and keeping him close to her.   
-"I have nothing to wait for. I believed that you have nothing to do with it. Even though Crouch was trying to convince you, I was on your side. I believed in your naiveté" - James said. He was irate. He was taking this as a personal wound.   
-"James, I beg you, please don't tell anyone."   
-"No way" - James said. For a mere second, telling James how he said he said he won't tell anyone about her was a good idea, but next it all melted.   
But she was a Death Eater. James couldn't believe in this, but she was physically stronger than him. She got up, and pulled him down on the floor, not letting him get up. James dared to do nothing because she drew her wand out.   
-"Listen to me James Potter, you will not tell what you just heard to anyone. I don't want to kill you" - she was talking, insanely.   
-"Why? Do I mean anything to you? I bet you're planning how to kill me already. I believed in our friendship" - he said, miserably.   
-"I'll draw back my wand if you promise me you won't tell anyone about what I just told you" - she said, gravely.   
-"I can't promise you that" - James said.   
-"Than I must kill you. Please James, I don't want to kill you" - tears begin coming out of her eyes, again.   
-"Ancilla" - James started slowly -"I, I value you as a person, and I admire you as a friend, but how could you?"   
-"James, I did this as soon as I left Hogwarts" - Ancilla whined.   
-"Tsk, tsk, tsk."   
-"Now, James, I beg you; please don't tell anyone, and please don't look at me differently than before."   
-"But that's impossible" - she let him sit up, and he did so. He sat beside her on a red-velvet sofa.   
-"No, it's not. I'm the same person I was before I entered His service" - she said. She forced his arm to hug her.   
He looked around, sighing deeply and loudly.   
-"Hush. Words are too much sometimes. I need time to think" - James said, cuddling her closed to him, while she closed her eyes and thought about wide rivers webbing the terra firma of Europe.   
-"You're so sensitive, James. To be honest, my life would be easier if I had to marry you instead of Calvin" - she turned around to him.   
-"I said: hush" - he put an index finger over her mouth. It was a moment of autocratic tranquillity. Moment of homogeneous verity. James felt a reawakening of his years-long desire to kiss her. Desire, quiet, hibernating inside him. Never pronounced to anyone and never tried.   
It was not matter of committing an adultery; he loved Lily, but the lust was something far out of his fathom.   
Ancilla knew what he wanted. Unpeccably, he wanted same thing. James wanted her. Dissenting view!   
Such a sincere look he kept on his face that his intentions were irreproachable. She let his finger slide her chin, her neck, her body, than she kissed him right beside his mouth.   
James couldn't wait no more, he kissed her mouth, pushing his tongue into it. His hands spread around Ancilla's slim body, craving her alliance.   
There is terrain for sin inside any person, even family-devoted James Potter.   
  
9am, James came back from the work. Lily was sitting in front of the fire, checking things of a list. He pecked her on cheek, and sat at the opposite side of the room where no light could reach.   
-"Are you ok? You look grouchy." - Lily asked, benevolently.   
-"No" - James asked, ecstatically. Euphoria buzzed his veins, but villainous note conducted his orchestra.   
Lily smiled and went back to her work; until a knock interrupted her. She wanted to get up to answer the door but James was faster.   
He opened the door. Sirius was outside.   
-"Come in" - James said, giving his friend a heartily hug.   
-"Oh Sirius, how are you?" - Lily asked, getting up, and kissing him on his cheek.   
-"Not so well. Lily, I need to talk to James, you know, it's personal, so if you could..."   
-"Use the kitchen" - she cut him. He rolled his eyes, and said: -"Women".   
-"What is it, Sirius?" - James asked seriously, sitting at the table. Sirius sat, facing him.   
-"Something incensed, my friend" - Sirius frowned. -"I think that I've been proposed to the Dark Side" - he said gravely. Sirius was anon in a classification: genocide state of mind.   
-"Don't, please. Just today... well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're my best friend. You swear me you'll tell no one?"   
-"James, I would be offended if you ever suspected in me" - Sirius said, heartily.   
-"I know who's a Death Eater. I got a compact sacrament, absolute confession."   
-"Who?" - Sirius glanced, eagerly.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich and Lucius Malfoy."   
-"So romantic" - sneered Sirius.   
-"She told me that just after we made love." - James said, sullenly.   
-"Come again" - Sirius eyed him, untrustworthy.   
-"Just what you heard" - James sighed, inclining his head, looking heavenwards (well, ceiling-wards).   
-"Idiot! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IMBECILE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR LOVELY WIF-..." - James spoke suddenly and vehemently but James succeed to run over, and shove a hand over his mouth.   
-"Shut up" - he hissed.   
-"Fuck you, James Potter, Lily is a wonderful person, you couldn't have done that to her?" - Sirius was really impulsive person. Bad-tempered, everyone knew that.   
-"No, fuck you, I didn't expect this from you, Sirius. I though you will understand. It was a mistake" - James said.   
-"It was a mistake, ok, can happen to everyone. But you don't seem like it was mistake. I know you James Potter, you just can't go over some things can't you?" - said Sirius.   
-"You are right. I can't."   
James had his voice marked. Sirius' angry face turned milder as he kept staring at James. James had something special inside him, he was highly charismatic person. Born when the Sun was in Cancer he was vigorous. He was of capricious nature, but he had strong ties for family and friends. He wouldn't let them down.   
With no word, Sirius bent over, and hugged James.   
-"I can't be mad at you" - he clapped his hand on his shoulder.   
  
Crouch Jr found out that he was pretty good at the Dark Arts. Severus' ego was hurt when he found that Crouch was doing some of the Dark Arts that he wasn't able in his age.   
-"You're doing well with basics, Barty" - Severus changed the formal "Crouch" to Barty.   
-"Thank you" - replied Barty, putting his wand back.   
-"Don't thank me" - Severus said.   
Their session finished. In classes, Severus was quite gentle to Barty, and Barty favoured Severus as his favourite teacher. He was also on the top of the class in Potions now.   
-"What are we doing next time?" - Barty asked eagerly.   
-"We'll be building up in levels from what we did today, and previous classes" - Severus said, rearranging papers on his table. Barty clearly knew it's time for his to go now; the class it over.   
The door were ajar, he was about to exit the dungeon.   
-"I see you on Friday, same time" - Severus said just before Barty was gone Back to his dormitory. Barty comprehended this. For a bare second he thought about writing his father what is happening to him. But that seemed bad idea. Crouch Sr would freak out knowing his son is learning the Dark Arts. Barty knew that his father doesn't like Professor Severus much, either. He overheard him telling his mother how Hogwarts could use some decent faculty, for a change. Nevertheless, Barty wasn't sure if his father would even spare a moment to read something from him.   
'Nay', Barty thought.   
  
-"I'm repelled of the Dark Arts! If you ask me, my son would never even consider learning something like that" - Crouch was talking to the audience of Ministry wizards and witches. It was another meeting, held in the mosque shaped chamber of the Ministry building. Ancilla sent a gracious smile over to Lucius as a respond to what Crouch just said. Lucius responded, sending her a sensitive kiss. It was cabalism how no one noticed it.   
James wasn't with her. He found that is much more fun doing something else than attending one more of the MoM meetings. Like reading the various Quidditch magazines at the safety of Azkeban office.   
-"I am shocked that annihilation of the You-Know-Who's clan is getting power" - Crouch snapped, scanning over the room for the people he suspected. -"They are here; some of them are here in this room. I can confirm that."   
-"Bartemius" - the Minister cut in, -"we all agreed that those alarmings are something we don't need at all. Please continue, but I am warning you for the last time that I don't want to hear any of your biased and egotistical opinions."   
-"I'm sorry Minister. I will swear here, in front of the Ministry, witnesses, and God. Dark Arts are heresy. In this unorthodox ambience we can't ask for clarity and sinlessness. But we can try and be as rational as much as it's possible. That's all I have to say."   
-"Hah!" - it slipped to Ancilla to exclaim loudly and mockingly.   
-"You could try and explain us what that means, Deitrich?" - the Minister asked. He never liked her much.   
-"Never mind" - she said, he eyes leeringly fixed on Crouch.   
-"You are scorning me Ancilla" - Crouch said, quietly.   
-"Me? Scorning you? That would be hilarious. But, you can have it your own way Crouch" - she moved her eyebrows.   
  
-"How was it?" - James asked tauntingly when Ancilla got into her office. She found his sitting in her chair, with his legs on her desk, crossed. He seemed to have forgot everything about her being a Death Eater. He never mentioned it.   
-"Governor" - Ancilla said teasingly, went over to her chair, and with already demonstrated on James extraordinary strength pushed him out. When he was on the floor, on his knees, she sat down, and crossed her legs.   
-"Aren't you going to tell me what happened at the rendezvous of idiots?" - James asked, eagerly sitting in his real chair, opposite of hers.   
-"Crouch is going coo-coo" - Ancilla answered bitingly.   
-"Predictable" - James said, coolly.   
-"He suspects me" - Ancilla leaned over to James, putting her hand on the table. James covered her hand with his.   
-"I don't blame him" - he said in childish tattletale voice.   
-"Honey, I think you're hyperbolise certain things" - she said, curtly.   
-"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I don't approve what you've got yourself into. You're young, pretty, and clever" - he said concerned tone of voice, gripping her hand.   
-"I'm also unhappy with my life that I have to spent with a man I utterly detest" - she responded with anxious glance.   
-"You're ruining your life" - he said.   
There were doomed articles of his mental balance that yearned for to be constantly beside her.   
-"I want to help you. If you ever need someone to talk to, but I mean, really talk to, you can always find me. I will be there for you" - he looked frankly into her non-transparent eyes. Her eyes reflected happiness. He haven't seen that happiness before.   
-"Thank you" - she said. She was gorgeous when she was happy.   
  
Press conference. Crouch was talking to the public inside the colossal auditorium. It was opened for the public, but mainly, journalists from all over the world where attending.   
-"Hello ladies and gentlemen; I am here today to talk about problems in out society. One of the enormous dilemma of today is You-Know-Who and his science of government. He invaded our realm. He had sassily taken away all the doctrinal divergence. His hierarchy is set in a simple fashion: he is on the top, and the rest of the pests and rodents circling around him, craving for some attention of self-proclaimed Biggest Dark Wizard of the era. He wants to be a dictator of absolute political anarchy, chaos, turmoil.   
-"Fools are the ones that join him. Fools are the one that believe in his regime! We have to stand united against the heresy! We have to be mentally strong to outstand all the attacks of anti-adherence.   
He looked around the room. Everyone was listening.   
-"Questions. Yes, you?"   
-"Hello, I'm Lily Potter of the Daily Prophet. What are you doing to prevent all this, as you call 'heresy?"   
-"A lot of things. Number of them is highly confidential. But I am fighting to get anyone that could be affiliated with this clan on the court. Other questions?"   
-"Quintus Poopy-Poo of Witch Weekly, could you tell us the name of the people that you suspect might be involved into You-Know-Who's circle?"   
-"I have a list of people that I suspect, but I can tell nothing for sure because I would not like to rattle on anyone (aka Minister of Magic threatened me not to say anything). That would be low. But you'll find out that informations and lists of people as soon as the trials start. Some of them will be open to the public but the other ones you will have to have a good reason to attend. Next question, please?"   
-"Hi, Rodenta Pestificus of Hogsmeade Times, I heard that lot of people at the Ministry disagree with your measures and your regime. What do you have to say about that?"   
-"I want everything superlative for our wizarding kind. At some time, they will realise how right I was. Anymore question?"   
Horde of journalists drizzled him with other questions about everything they could possible think of. When he was sick of the obnoxious and repugnant things he finished the conference.   
  
Another Lord Voldemort's demand to see his conscientious apostles. He didn't matter the status quo in ministry's happenings, they had to report to him. His autocracy was starting to get everyone nauseous.   
They usual meeting place was some sort of burial ground. Voldemort like cemetires. He thought they were idyllic.   
They apparated one by one. Voldemort turned his back to them, and when he turned around they were all neatly standing in a circle.   
-"My Death Eaters" - said he, sneering maliciously, but somewhat glad to see them. -"My scions... I have a threat for you today. We will be killing more Muggles. I want to consider this matter with only a few of you, the other ones don't get the treat this time. Malfoy you stay, Macnair you stay, Severus you stay, Deitrich you stay..." - he stopped per a second, pensively. -"That's it, everyone else, dismissed."   
The Dark Lord called them closer.   
-"I picked four of you for a simple reason, you grew together, know each other, interact with each other, have some special sacred love to share" - this last thing he pronounced mockingly. -"Yes, my dead Ancilla, I know about you and Lucius. I see your minds."   
This is a meagre moment when Ancilla was shaking because her heart beats were so cumbrous.   
-"I need four bodies of dead Muggles. Do it tonight. I want to see them before 24h. Dismissed."   
  
Severus found out that it was the night where he tutors Crouch. He let Lucius, Ancilla, and Walden plot it all how will they do it, and apparated to the Hogwarts. When he entered his dungeon Barty was already there, waiting for him.   
-"I'm sorry for being late" - was only thing Severus uttered. They begin with their teachings.   
The class went over very quickly. In no time Severus was sitting down at table with Crouch, wanting to have a conversation.   
-"Bartemius, do you know how much talent you have in you?" - he asked, his eyes blazing the inferno of hell. -"With your iconoclastic powers I don't know where would I be now. I have nothing against your father, but some of my friends who work in the Ministry really find his indoctrination annoying."   
-"I'm not mad at you if you say that. I hate him sometimes" - Barty said, peacefully.   
-"Really?" - Severus said, cunningly. Barty nodded his hand. He realised it wasn't very nice what he just said.   
-"But I don't hate him always. Just in sequences" - it was obvious that this was not true.   
-"How would you like getting him back for everything? Despite for what he'd done to you, the way he forsaken you from all the love and attention. You can vindicate that. In pique to him... it's an offer..." - Severus watched him, slyly.   
-"What do you mean?" - asked Barty zealously.   
-"There is a thing you father anathematise a lot. That would really give him --; well lets just say that he would be... happy" - Severus said, and let the perplexed boy behind. 


	10. Start of the Trials

Abruptly, when the veil of hope is ceased   
When winds swap their well-known route   
You can see blood shining actively   
You can feel palpable triumph in the air   
  
When you say you want it continuously   
I say: You need to think over what you said   
And the tears of burning fire   
Will settle on your face for a new episode   
  
Abruptly when the hope of veil is ceased   
And blood drips its well-known route   
You can see blood shinning actively   
You can feel palpable hatred   
You can get rich in a second   
You can die short of long way   
...anyhow, you will die   
  
Disclaimer: -Lucius Malfoy is in mein ownership, I (EGO, EGO, EGO! No one else.) own him;   
-everyone else that are from the Harry Potter book belong to wonderful JKR;   
-the poem above belongs to me;   
-some of character names belong to me, and the other ones I just plagiarised from the CD's (like Martina Arroyo. I saw her name on the CD cover, and used it so I don't have to make up my own names). So what? SUE ME! My uncle is a lawyer, he will present me on the court for free (hopefully... ).   
-And, how could I forget this, Tinky Winky Dipsy Lala Poe, belong to bunch of indoctrinating idiots who are trying to vex our already plagued realm (along with creators of Barney, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Powerpuffs Girls, and a lot of other TV shows).   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_   
  
Ancilla, Lucius, and Walden had a time figuring out what are they going to do. They were over Lucius' manor house, inside his drawing room. Lucius authoritatively ordered to his servants and Narcissa not to come even near the North Wing where the drawing room was located.   
-"Why does he need dead Muggle bodies?" - Macnair asked.   
-"Go and ask him" - Ancilla snapped. Lucius sat beside her on an old-fashioned, but comfortable sofa.   
-"It doesn't really matter" - he tried to calm down the strained situation. Ancilla and Walden never got well. -"What are we going to do?" - he asked Ancilla. She was sitting, turned to him.   
-"We just go to some isolated Muggle farm, kill the Muggles, and take their bodies" - Ancilla simply said.   
-"I will do the Dark Mark afterwards" - Walden said, briskly.   
-"No way, you were the one who did it last time" - Lucius was ready to fight over. Those 'mature' fights on theme 'I know what you are, but what am I?' were always led for who will congregate the Dark Mark at the end.   
-"Lucius" - she patted his shoulder, sensitively. -"We all know here that you should do it."   
Lucius looked at Macnair, victoriously.   
-"Now we have to figure out where the farm should be. It's too obvious if we do it in England. France is much more fun" - she said, guilefully.   
-"No way, Jose. France is just too far away to apparate to" - Walden said.   
-"I think that France is wonderful idea, mon cher" - Lucius smiled to her. After all, his roots led back to France. 'Malfoy' is French.   
She smiled back. They looked at each other in mesmerising rhapsody.   
-"Excuse me" - Macnair interrupted them. He didn't know what love is.   
-"No you excuse us" - Lucius said, not looking at Macnair, kissing her a second later. Macnair made gogging sound. Lucius and Ancilla were absent.   
Promptly, Severus arrived. Walden saluted him by shooting a calamity stare. In front of his was a choleric spectacle.   
-"Cut it" - Snape blared at them. They separated, at once.   
-"We're awfully sorry" - Lucius said ethereally Like always, sounded not sorry at all.   
-"So what are we going to do?" - said Severus, sitting down beside Walden.   
-"We are going to France. We will attack a Muggle farm there, killing Muggles. Than, all of us will apparate with each of the Muggles. At the end, Lucius gets to congregate the Dark Mark" - Ancilla said authoritatively, but contentedly.   
Severus rolled his black eyes. He didn't bother to argue why France?, because he knew he would be thrown on his ass by Ancilla and Lucius. They were so allied about their decisions that it wouldn't be prudent to have a fight against them.   
-"France it is" - Severus sighed.   
  
It was an effortless job getting to France. And they did it.   
There is a diminutive place close to the La Manche, or how we call it (despite the fact that whole civilised world of Europe calls it the French way). The name is Saint-Omer, and it's inside the land of Ardennes.   
There were farms. One was isolated enough...   
  
Something very loud woke up M. Luc Villandraut. His wife was having sweet dreams beside him. Primarily, he thought about his kids: one fifteen, the other one seventeen.   
Two cloaked figures appeared at the door. They sinisterly approached him. Grim Reapers.   
-"Prends pitié mon Dieu!" - he yelled before he died. His wife was next.   
-"Catholics" - Lucius thought.   
  
James and Remus were having a meaningful conversation on Sunday morning. Lupin was still looking for job, after such a long time. Plans with his love life were so scarce. He still didn't seem to have met a woman that would accept him for who he really was. Fiend he was (a sexy one).   
-"Don't lose hope in flames of life" - James tried to cheer him up   
-"I won't" - Remus smiled.   
  
We haven't heard from Peter Petigrew in a very long time, did we? He had a separate life on his own. No wife, no kids, no money. He had a poor position at Nimbus Racing Broom Company. Instead of charming up those irresistible brooms, he was cleaning the mess after everyone.   
From time to time he would be a herald. He couriered things for other people from the company where he worked.   
He was at the Ministry building, going towards the ianua. Narrow hallway on the left side of the atrium that you would be at if you entered the Ministry building through the ianua.   
-"Peter" - someone shouted over all the people Peter tried to get through. So small and Lilliputian, it was really hard spotting him, and not stepping on him.   
Peter turned; some space behind him was Lucius Malfoy.   
-"Peter, glad to see, wonderful too see you, come with me" - Lucius Malfoy said quickly, pulling Peter for his collar, and getting him to his office.   
Peter wasn't that eager to let Lucius see how big failure was he. Rich, famous, and powerful. None of those things could be used to describe Peter.   
-"I haven't seen you for a very long time, Peter? Where are you working?" - Lucius literally nailed Peter to a chair, taking the seat behind his desk.   
-"I work... work with brooms..." - Peter said, trembling.   
-"Now, now, don't be afraid of me. You'll be thanking me soon enough for everything" - Lucius said, cleverly. Right now, he was laudatoring himself to be the smartest person on the planet because of plan he just had.   
-"I don't know what are you talking about" - little rat said.   
-"You'll know soon enough" - said Lucius eagerly.   
Lucius Malfoy made Peter give him informations about where he will find him.   
  
Than, Lucius Malfoy let go of Petigrew, and headed to the pious Ancilla to tell her everything. Inside her Azkeban alcazar, she was dwelling another problems. But he came.   
-"James, how many times do I have to tell you not to draw those little pictures on the reports I will bring to Minister" - she was saying.   
-"Beside my untidy scribbling?, he won't notice" - said James smartly.   
-"Lucius?" - Lucius just entered the door, and Ancilla cried.   
James instantly turned around to see him. Lucius was standing at the threshold of her office.   
-"Come in" - Ancilla invited.   
-"Potter" - said Lucius, sluggishly.   
-"Malfoy" - replied James, derisively, narrowing his eyes like he is facing his adversary.   
-"Lucius" - Ancilla said, coming over to him, looking suspiciously at him.   
-"I need to speak to you" - he said, touching her arm.   
-"James!, out of the Azkeban, and I don't want to see you until twelve o'clock" - she snapped to him.   
-"What if I don't want to leave?" - James stood up, teasingly. Lucius died of lust to hug her. He didn't know that James knows about them.   
-"Oh, I'll make sure that they can't pick up all the parts of your body" - she threatened.   
James stood up, and when he was passing her, he touched her chin, and said:   
-"So dangerous, aren't you?"   
Her eyes were fixed firmly on him. He finally left.   
Lucius couldn't wait more to tighten her to his body, and let his vivacity go free. Ancilla was totally ok with that.   
-"You know what?" - he said, stopping suddenly.   
-"Bastard, why did you have to stop?" - she whined.   
-"Don't lament, you were supposed to ask 'what'" - he delicately said on her ear.   
-"What" - she whimpered, sensibly.   
-"I saw that Peter Petigrew rat, today" - Lucius said, pressing on her thigh, and her ass with his hands.   
-"That's nice" - she tried to kiss him, but he pushed her face away.   
-"Lets ruin his life, mon cher" - he whispered.   
-"Oh, you should've said that earlier" - she screeched.   
Lucius shoot a meaningful stare into her eyes. She smiled, kissing him.   
  
Ancilla had a great afternoon with James, but much greater, magnificent morning with Lucius. Next thing was her husband.   
Fatigue was overtaking her when she arrived home. She strolled to the salon to see her husband. Not by any chance she was excited about this, but he strictly asked her to do so.   
-"You remembered to come home" - he greeted her. Sarcastically, but it was still something. He was sitting in front of the fire, on a comfy armchair. Cloud of smoke was hovering over him as his took another drag from his cigarette.   
Ancilla dropped on the chair beside him. Than she grabbed glass from which he was drinking, and imbibed all the liquid inside. She guessed that it was cognac by it's taste.   
-"Slow down, you alcoholic" - he mocked, letting her smack the glass on the tea table beside her.   
-"What do you want from me?" - she asked seriously, business tone.   
-"I need to speak to you."   
-"What are you doing right now?" - she asked, mordantly.   
-"I'm being serious, Ancilla" - he moved his eyes from her, and gaped into the orange flames of pyre. -"I don't like the fact that we are not sleeping in the same room."   
-"So?"   
-"So what? Ancilla, you can't run away from me your whole life" - he snapped at her, not turning around.   
-"You wanna bet?" - she jeered.   
-"We are married, Ancilla" - he snarled, sinking deeper into his chair.   
-"Unfortunately" - Ancilla said in the undertone.   
-"I don't hate you." - He said quietly, turning his head to her.   
-"I don't hate myself either" - she smirked.   
-"I want to have a child with you" - simply, he said, standing up.   
-"What?" - she screamed, standing up, too.   
-"Don't you give me that attitude" - he snapped.   
-"And you don't be near me. Go away and die. I never loved you, to be correct I never liked you" - she snapped back.   
-"Ancilla, don't you want to extent your dynasty?" - he took a hold on her arm.   
-"With you? And it wouldn't be my dynasty, anyway" - he was overwhelmed by everything.   
-"But it's still your blood" - he shook her.   
-"It is, isn't it?" - she asked. The tone of her voice wouldn't be defined as mocking, but as freethinking, angry. Inadequate to do anything against her future.   
-"It's on you to decide, honey" - first time he used honey (or anything in this manner) to refer to her.   
-"No; man should be the one to make decisions" - she said, kissing him on his check.   
-"Than, we are on, right?" - he asked, mistrustfully.   
She said nothing.   
  
First things in the morning Ancilla did was go of to Lucius, and tell him everything. He was in his office, reading the Daily Prophet.   
-"Come in" - he said. His face brightened when he saw her.   
She was wearing grey blazer with matching grey knee length skirt. Under the blazer, she had white shirt, and slender black cravat.   
-"Lucius, I need to talk to you" - she whined. He got up, and stood in front of her.   
-"What is it, mon cher?" - he asked, fondly.   
-"My husband wants to have a child with me" - she cried.   
-"But Ancilla..." - he inhaled the air. -"Isn't that natural... I mean, he is your husband."   
-"I don't want to have anything with him" - Ancilla's makeup was still ok, even though her eyes were red, and tears were running out of them.   
-"Don't cry" - he pressed her to himself. -"Ancilla, look me in the eyes; you have to understand. Men want their bloodline never to stop."   
-"Is like that? Are you on his side? (-"Ancilla, you can't get this...") Fine, be on his side!" - she squealed. She pulled herself out of his grip, and headed to the door. Lucky for Lucius he had such a spacious office, he had time to run to her, and lock her in his arms.   
He said nothing, kissing her lips.   
  
Barty Crouch had some really important matters to discuss with the Ministry of Magic members. He called them all for another meeting in at the mosque dome.   
Today, he was indomitably cheerful. When everyone took their seat, he stood up, looking around. They tried to survey his face, but only delighted grin was there. Lucius foreseen that it must be something dreadful for him.   
-"Ladies and gentlemen, were are gathered here today, under the new regime" - mysteriously, he said. Wizards were looking at each other, not knowing what Crouch is talking about.   
-"The reign is: Everyone who could be in any slightest way suspected to be involved in the Dark Arts will be tried." - Crouch said affably.   
Lucius was biting his Lucius, and looked mockingly into Crouch.   
-"Is there something where I wasn't clear to you, Malfoy?" - Crouch asked him, setting a broad grin.   
-"Who shall be tried?" - he asked what everyone in the room was craving to hear.   
-"You are one of them" - Crouch was highly satisfied with seeing Lucius' face transform into morose shadow.   
-"Who are the others?" - Ancilla asked, carefully. She knew what he will say.   
-"You, Deitrich. The full list is: Martina Arroyo, Christian Avery, Ancilla Deitrich-Scorge, Michael Fuehler, Michael Kunze, Kiki Lesandric, Silvester Levay, Richard Lewis, Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Annette Oppermann, Eugene Ormandy, Caesurae Siepi... ...Tinky, Winky, Dipsy, Lala, and Poe. That's it" - he smiled.   
-"Where's your name on there?" - Ancilla asked, vexatious, semi-sarcastic.   
-"I have nothing to do with the Dark Arts, Deitrich" - Crouch retorted.   
-"Well I wouldn't happen to know if you were part of it, because I'm not. But pointing finger on so many people, isn't it just to cover yourself?" - she was looking piercingly at him.   
-"And maybe you're doing this just to point off yourself?" - he stood up.   
-"Oh, make me confess you that I'm in Lord Voldemort's service" - she said in extremely sarcastic voice, as she was standing up.   
-"Make me make you" - Crouch retorted.   
-"Make me make you make me" - she replied back, spitting antagonism.   
-"Make me make you make me make you" - Crouch spitted back.   
-"Crouch, Deitrich, what is all this about. Why is there such a combat between you two, inside the Ministry building. If you want to act like two puerile, immature, infantile pre-schoolers, go somewhere else and do what ever you feel like doing. Iconoclast on your behaviour! Now, both sit down" - Minister snarled at both of them. They did what was told. -"Crouch, I will continue. Anyone who dares to interrupt me for anything of non-life-threatening importance can consider themselves sacked from the Ministry, and unable to find job in any other Ministry.   
-"Now, hence there is so much disagreement, and I have no intentions of reviewing who will be tried and who won't, you all, that are called, will all have to be there. You'll get your invitations in the mail. Is there any questions?" - said Minister, quickly. No one dared to ask anything because his eyes were shinning viciously.   
-"Than we are clear; everyone dismissed" - he said, and briskly got up on his feet, making his way out. After he left there was no usual exodus from the side of Minister wizards, but they were all sitting there, confidently.   
-"We all have our questions to ask, Crouch" - Ancilla broke the silence.   
-"So why aren't you asking yours?" - Crouch mocked.   
-"I forgot what I was going to say" - Ancilla said sincerely and honestly.   
  
Palace of justice in the wizarding world was a story for itself. Tall, jet black building of antique style located right beside the Ministry building. Those two buildings were linked by underground passage.   
Crouch was nice enough to put Ancilla to be tried first. As a Governor of Azkeban, she had a seat on the left side of judge. She had to be present for all the important trials. The other important people (like Minister of Justice) had to be present, too. For her trial, James was substituting her.   
Thing she found pretty diverting was that two Death Eaters had to follow her to her defendant's dock. And she was the one to order around Death Eaters for all other accused.   
Before the trial started, she went over to the judge's office. Walter Locher was middle-aged man with grizzled hair. His office was covered in wood. He had his robes ready, and his wig on. Someone knocked. He opened the door.   
Ancilla was outside. -"Can I have a word with you?" - her voice asked, feebly.   
-"Yes, sure" - he led her in.   
-"Walter - er - we know each other for a long time... err, I want to know what you think about me being tried."   
-"Well, Ancilla you got me stuck here." - He put his hand on the brow.   
-"So you don't believe in my innocence, Walter?" - she eyed him sharply.   
-"No, I never said that" - he said quickly.   
-"Honestly, I thought we were friends." - She moved closer to him, taking hold of robes on his chest, and mustering the clement, angelic face expression. -"You know, I can't believe what I'm hearing, Walter."   
-"Please, don't get me misunderstood here" - he said.   
-"So you believe I'm innocent" - she brightened her face.   
-"Yes, after this yes. Of course you are innocent, aren't you?"   
-"Without a doubt; Crouch just hates me." - She said. For a bare moment he waited for her to get out, but she hugged him.   
-"It's wonderful when you know that people believe in your innocence" - she said before she got out. But just after she closed the door behind her she went back to her ghastly self.   
-"Man can be so easy to fool" - she muttered.   
  
And of course he believed her. Crouch was devastated to find out that the court proclaimed her not guilty to being involved in Dark Arts.   
James went to congratulate her after.   
-"Compliments to you, Governor" - he shook her hand, eyeing her suspiciously.   
-"Thank you James."   
-"I always believed you are innocent" - he said, stiffly.   
-"So did I" - she mocked.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
If you read book four (and of course you did, because what kind of quasi-Harry Potter fan are you who didn't read all four books) you'll notice that trials were done differently. Crouch was the judge and attorney aka he we the main ass. It's because when he got his autocracy of politics he thought that things aren't going the way they should.   
  
Ianua (derived from Latin): big, fancy entrance doors at rich Roman houses (villam), or palaces and castles. They lead straight into atrium. 


	11. The Aknowledgement

Denise, likes to look in the mirror   
He tells me that he is beautiful   
I look, and what do I see   
My eyes are full, but my face is empty   
He has a picture of his hero   
He keeps it under his pillow   
I got a newspaper clip-up of Peter Pan   
They find it in the locket   
I hide it my pocket   
  
Excerpt of 'In Search of Peter Pan (When You Wish Upon a Star)' by Kate Bush, Lionheart   
  
Disclaimah:   
-Peter Pan belongs to who ever wrote that book about him (Ich hab' keine Ahnung),   
-Kate Bush belongs to herself, and her notable album Lionheart belongs to her,   
-Lucius Malfoy belongs zu mir!;   
-Every other character (ab)used in this story by moi that is found in any of Harry Potter books belongs to Her Majesty JKR;   
-Every character that I (ab)used, and can't be found there, belongs to moi, so it's my copyright you immoral, corrupt, and shameless plagiariser!;   
-And the plot, blah, blah, blah etc. belong to moi, so beat it!   
  
Admires you: Aetheral Blood   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
-"Professor Dumbledore, I'm obliged to see you" - Crouch said, oily, shocking the Headmaster of Hogwart's hand.   
-"Same to you, Mr Crouch" - he said, sitting down.   
They were in Dumbledore's office. Moody was also attending their little talk.   
-"So what brings you here Barty?" - Dumbledore asked, nicely.   
-"Heresy, Albus. All the heresy reflected in today's life. Those poor little pupils are suffering from it, Albus" - he was saying.   
-"Life is not that sinister, Barty" - Dumbledore sighed.   
-"It can be" - Moody said, precariously.   
-"Of course, but everyone who was tried by now got bailed out" - Crouch growled through his teeth.   
-"Barty, to be honest, I must say that you were too quick to react. You had to have solid fact to accuse any of them" - Albus was saying.   
-"But why do you need solid facts when you can just tell that someone is in the circle of You-Know-Who's fool."   
-"Like who?" - Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich." - Crouch said simply.   
-"I could agree with you on that" - Moody added gloomily.   
-"How do you know?" - Dumbledore was interested to find out.   
-"She is always so anti. Against everything. She is just the person who would go over. But they was, she is a self-quasi-unreproached bitch."   
-"Now Barty, just because you don't like her much doesn't mean that she is in the Voldemort's circle" - Dumbledore said casually.   
-"She always refers to You-Know-Who with his name" - Crouch said, pensively.   
-"I always say Lord Voldemort, too. Are you trying to say that I am in Voldemort's Service?" - Dumbledore asked.   
-"Of course not" - added Crouch briskly and smoothly.   
-"You can trust no one today" - muttered Moody.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was happy when he was pronounced not guilty for having anything with You-Know-Who.   
-"He didn't sound so innocent" - said Walter, picking up the documents from the Judge table.   
-"Of course he is" - said Ancilla emotionlessly, looking at him. She had her all papers picked up already. Than she went out, after Lucius. Before he got to his office, she reached him, and said.   
-"Congratulations Mr Malfoy."   
-"Thank you, Miss Deitrich" - he smirked a prurient smile at her.   
-"I would like if I had a word with you" - she looked into him.   
-"Anything for you, mon cher" - he opened the door of his office, and led her in.   
-"What do you want, precious?" - he asked.   
-"I need to speak with you. There is something I must confess you" - she was looking at the adamantine floor.   
-"What is it about?" - he went over to her.   
She sat down on the chair. He sat on the chair beside.   
-"I promised you will be the only man in my life, didn't I?" - she asked him.   
-"Yes" - he said firmly, his eyes shining ominously.   
-"Well... that is a problem, isn't it" - she said in the undertone.   
-"Who is it?" - he was looking at her. His voice was getting dangerous.   
-"What are you going to do to him?" - Ancilla's voice got crying tonation. Her sobs were in staccato.   
-"Nothing, now tell me who's the bastard?" - he snarled. His aura reflected spleen.   
-"You said you will kill him" - she lamented.   
-"I asked who it is?" - he moved closer to her, shaking her shoulder.   
-"Lucius, what about your affairs?" - she cried. His body was petrified for a sharp second, but than, again, he was back to himself.   
-"I assure you that anything that I had with any of those bitches was on the foundations of sex, and sex only. But you seem to get pretty much into the emotions with all the man you know, don't you Ancilla?" - he was quite berserk by her question. -"Now, answer me what the hell I asked you. I am not kidding, I get so jealous about you that I would rather kill you than let anyone else have you."   
-"We are both promiscuous" - she said simply.   
-"Tell me who it is Ancilla!" - he snapped on her. He was squeezing her shoulder.   
-"James Potter" - she said, frilly.   
-"I'll castrate the bustard" - Lucius was breathing heavily.   
-"Don't" - Ancilla cried loudly. Lucius pulled her closely to his body, so tightly that it was hurting. He barely kissed her lips when he bit her lower lip, and said without moving his teeth, holding her lip: -"I want to kill you, Ancilla, but I have no guts to do that."   
-"Lucius..." - she was crying. Her hands were on his chest. Their eyes had some preternatural bond.   
-"You love him more than you love me?" - he asked.   
-"No" - she lamented.   
-"Does he fuck better than me?" - he asked, rage flowing out of him.   
-"No."   
-"Than, what the fuck is it?" - He let go of her. -"I swear, Ancilla, I have no slightest idea what's so special about you. Why do I love you so much? Why can't I sleep at night because of you? I can't live because I can't stop thinking about you. I can't live without you, Ancilla. I wish you were dead, so I'm sure no one is touching you. Other people can't love you. I am the only one you are entitled you. I am obsessed with you."   
Ancilla was flowing tears and tears. -"Lucius..." - She hugged him, and kissed.   
Unexpectedly, the door of his office open, and closed with slam. Lucius and Ancilla looked out of their hug. Crouch was standing some space away from them, flabbergasted.   
-"Two of you" - he muttered, looking at Ancilla who raised up, and left the room.   
-"You will pay me for this, Crouch" - Lucius got up. His nerves were urging to explode.   
-"I'm sorry Lucius. You and Deitrich... of course, both of you are so awful and..."   
-"Don't you dare say anything bad about her. I swear, I will send you to your long-time deserved sepulcher" - Lucius approached him.   
-"Are you threatening me?" - he asked.   
-"No. I'm just promising you." - Lucius said calmly. -"What was so important, anyways to interfere with my personal things?"   
-"You forgot to take this. It's proof that you are 'innocent'."   
Lucius took the piece of parchment, silently.   
  
At Hogwarts, things were going pretty smooth. There was a big Quidditch game between best in the Hogwarts teams and best of the Durmstrang. Everyone was excited because great Ludo Bagman, Beated of Wimbourne Wasps will be there to see the game, and have the word with all the players to help them.   
Throng of unruly students descended to the Quidditch Stadium, over the smooth school grounds.   
Barty Crouch had his morning class with Professor Snape, and when it finished, he went to the Quidditch Stadium. The game have started already. Barty didn't bother to search for his friends on the Stadium. It was apparent impossible. Every single living soul and the undead of Hogwarts was cramming the stadium. Hewent to the top bench where was clear, close to where all the professors were, and where Ludo Bagman was.   
He sat down and watched.   
Durmstrang Beater had just shoved the Bludger into the face of Hogwarts Keeper, which gave Durmstrang Chaser free pass to the hoops. He scored, but the Referee didn't count that, and Hogwarts was granted a penalty shot. Hogwarts Chaser scored, and every Hogwarts student cheered. Durmstrang students were booing.   
Durmstrang's Quidditch was quite dirty. Their playing technique of cheating was alike the one of Slytherin.   
-"Well, isn't that little Barty Crouch?" - Ludo Bagman exclaimed over everyone. People turned around to see what's happening. Ludo was sitting just few benches up Barty, and he invited him over. Ludo was having a conversation with Mme Hooch who decided to leave, and have a word with all Hogwarts Quidditch players.   
-"Hello" - Barty said shyly. People were pointing at them, and maliciously whispering things to each other. Why couldn't Ludo Bagman invite them over?   
-"Sit down, Barty" - Ludo said heartily. Barty did so.   
-"Good game, isn't it?" - he asked with his eyes fixed on the Durmstrang Beater, hitting the Bludger.   
-"Durmstrang is playing dirty" - Barty said.   
-"Everyone plays dirty, more or less. So how's your father?" - he looked at him.   
-"He's good" - he answered, simply.   
-"I don't see him no more. You know, we all Quidditch players have to spend a lot of time at the Ministry building sometimes."   
-"Tja" - Bart sighed. Hogwarts scored another goal.   
They talked about Quidditch, mainly. Bagman liked Crouch a lot.   
  
Snape requested to see Barty in the afternoon again. Apparently, he had something really important to talk to.   
-"Bartemius, you have a talent. A talent for the Dark Arts" - he said, as he paced around his office.   
-"Thank you, sir" - he said.   
-"But, you lack fame. You lack ways to express your ability. But there is a way" - Snape said, curling his lip, nervously. He felt quite fidgety about doing this, because he didn't know what will Crouch do if he rejects the Dark Arts. Will he go off, and rattle it off to him father?   
-"Joining Lord Voldemort" - Barty said, directly. He was cold.   
-"Exactly." - Snape folded his arms, sitting down on his chair. He felt his hands trembling.   
-"You want me to join Lord Voldemort?" - Barty asked.   
Snape nodded his head.   
-"I will accept the offer. If it is what it takes to show my father that I'm worth something, than it's what I will do" - petit boy said, decidedly.   
-"Splendid" - Snape's heart could beat the normal rate again. For a moment, he just knew that boy will reject everything.   
  
Next morning, Lucius Malfoy was making a little visit to Severus Snape. He went over to his dungeon at the Hogwarts, and entered it. At that time, Snape was having a class with bunch of dunder-head Hufflepuff first years.   
Lucius opened the door without knocking.   
-"Lucius?" - Snape was confused what is he doing there. Kids were looking out to the door to see who it is.   
-"I need to speak to you, Severus" - Lucius said.   
-"Go to my office, and wait for me when the class is finished" - Snape said, formally.   
-"It's emergency" - Lucius said.   
-"It's nothing life threatening, isn't it?" - Snape asked.   
-"No. I'll wait for you" - Lucius sighed, going over to his office.   
Snape's class ended in half an hour. When Snape opened the door of his office, he found Lucius reading over his school reports, and records where he kept the pupils' marks.   
-"Those are private stuff, Lucius" - Snape snapped.   
-"Why does it take you so long to finish?" - Lucius asked, idly.   
-"Like you didn't go to Hogwarts? Anyway, what do you want?" - he sat down on his chair, shoving everything Lucius was looking at away from him.   
-"I want to kill the bastard" - Lucius growled.   
-"Who is the bastard?" - Snape asked, narrowing his eyes, like he is Lucius' personal psychiater.   
-"James Potter" - Lucius snapped.   
-"Hah! You're telling me" - Snape derisively exclaimed. -"So Ancilla told you."   
-"Pardon me? You knew about that?" - Lucius was confused.   
-"I am the one who persuaded her to tell you" - Snape sighed.   
-"Why would she go of and talk to you first?" - Lucius asked.   
-"She was scared how you're going to react" - Snape said, fatheringly.   
-"I hate him" - Lucius said.   
-"Au contraire, I love him" - Snape said, sarcastically.   
-"Don't fuck with me, Severus, I thought you hate that asshole, Jamer Potter" - Lucius told him.   
-"I was being sarcastic, Lucius. You know what we should do together, kill him" - Severus had a plan.   
-"Lets get the Dark Lord after him" - Lucius had even better plan.   
-"That's your solution to every single problem" - Severus said, sarcastically.   
-"Shut up. I know him, he would never go over to the Dark Side" - Lucius was saying.   
-"Lucius, you're a genius" - Snape smirked.   
-"You noticed" - Lucius said, ironically.   
  
That very night Barty was apparated with Snape to the Dark Lord.   
-"So this is the boy, Lucius?" - Dark Lord asked sternly, surveying the boy.   
-"Yes, my Lord" - Lucius said, from the lightlessness.   
Barty gasped. He knew how his father was assured that Lucius Malfoy is part of this circus. He made sure now.   
They did all the other things by the procedure, and Crouch was sent to stand somewhere in the middle of the Death Eaters' circle. Than they had a little 'conversation'. Three people were granted Cruciatus. Than Lucius Malfoy mentioned that a good person to join them would be James Potter. As soon as he said that, Ancilla turned around, and snarled at him:   
-"You bastard" - Dark Lord didn't hear this (or he just pretended not to), but people around gasped at her, including little Barty Crouch.   
Lucius sent her a loveable clement smile under his mask, but she sensed it.   
-"Why him?" - Lord Voldemort asked.   
-"He seems fit for the job" - Lucius said, satisfiedly.   
-"Objection" - said Ancilla, with her fragile voice.   
-"Yes" - Lord Voldemort imitated her whining.   
-"James Potter would never go over to our side" - she said, and she was right.   
-"James Potter, it shall be" - Lord Voldemort concluded.   
  
Lucius went back home. Surfacingly, he was glad. He was sure that James will be in trouble, and Severus was thankful to him for that. But inside, why all that he thought, when he doesn't have what he wants.   
He wasn't totally sure what is it what he wants, but he knew it's not this.   
He apparated in front of the entrance door. Without a warning, another shadow appeared in front of him. When the person took the hood off, Lucius show it's Ancilla.   
-"Hello, mon cher" - he said, leaning on the entrance door, idly.   
-"Don't call me that. Why did you do it?" - she asked. Her frail and whining voice possessed some unattainable vivaciousness.   
-"Did what, mon cher?" - Lucius sneered.   
-"Why do you hate James?" - she asked. For who-knows-what-time, her eyes filled with ethereal tears.   
-"I don't hate him no more" - Lucius smirked. He enjoyed his sadism in watching Ancilla break herself for James.   
-"Lucius, I love you more than anything, but you can't be so jealous to every single man. I appreciate James. He means something to me" - she said.   
-"Exactly, that's what I'm talking about. Are you going to divorce Calvin now, and go get James? I don't think that he'd leave Lily for you" - Lucius said cynically,   
-"Are you so stupid that you haven't realised by now that it's impossible for me to leave Calvin. He would kill me." - She said, casually. Than she added, transforming her face into a saintly veneer, full of lucid gentleness: -"Anyway, you know that I would always choose you first, over anyone."   
Lucius smiled at her.   
-"You kill me, Ancilla."   
  
After that Lucius pretended he forgot this whole encounter; and Ancilla pretended she doesn't see that Lucius is pretending he forgot all about that. He became extremely reserved to James.   
On the other hand, James was worrying his own obstacles. Lily was getting extremely anxious about everything happening the wizarding world. More deaths occured. Both Muggles and wizards and witches were getting killed. On the mentioning of the name 'Lord Voldemort', she would go frantic.   
One morning, they had a fight in the kitchen.   
-"James, I don't know what to do?" - she cried.   
-"Honey, please. Colm down" - James tried to calm her down.   
-"How can I? All the terrors happening in the wizarding world, and in Muggle world... You know that my family can be in trouble right now?" - she asked.   
-"You sister doesn't deserve to live, anyway" - James said, sarcastically. It was one of those crucial moments where even a slightest next move can be your nemesis.   
-"Yes, of course, but it's bad for you to want something bad to anyone. That's bad karma" - Lily was saying.   
-"So you're afraid, but what do you want me to do?" - James asked, finally.   
-"I want you to protect both of us" - Lily said.   
-"I'm doing it best as I can" - James said, melancholy.   
-"I don't feel safe. It's like I feel some fetch over us. Something unexplainable."   
-"Don't act like Trelawney. 'It's like I feel some fetch over us'" - he mock-teased her in high voice.   
-"James" - she snapped.   
-"Sorry. Lily, you must trust me when I say that I want to protect you. I'll give best of myself to make you feel safe" - James said, balmy.   
He couldn't see Lily's reaction because someone knocked at the door of the house.   
-"Come in" - shouted James.   
They wondered who it is, when the kitchen door opened. Lily was astounded to see Ancilla there.   
-"What are you doing here?" - Lilly snapped at her. She just looked at her sending her message that she is the superior one.   
-"There is something important. I must tell you this, but I'm not supposed to. My life can be threatened if someone finds out that it's me who told you. I couldn't sleep whole night" - she said severely, looking only at James.   
-"What is it, Ancilla?" - he asked her.   
-"Something dreadful, James" - she said. Lily was extremely envious when Ancilla grabbed James' sleeve, pulling him closer to her.   
-"So, will you tell me?" - James asked, grasply.   
-"Lord Voldemort, he wants you to join his clan" - she said. Lily and James gasped. They wasn't sure was she laying.   
-"See, I told you!" - Lily screamed.   
-"Do you have to do anything with this?" - James asked severely.   
-"No, but I know who does" - she exhaled air heavily. Lily was staring at everything. Some things weren't clear to her.   
-"Who?"   
-"Lucius. He found out that we slept together. He was extremely jeasoul when he found out. Otherwise than this, he would kill you" - she said, monotonously.   
-"I see" - James concluded.   
-"Excuse me" - Lily shrieked. -"But would you please excuse me what meant: 'that we slept together?'"   
-"Nothing. She means nothing to me" - James said dully.   
-"So you slept with her?" and -"What do you mean I mean nothing to you?" - we heard at the same time.   
Lily felt abashed and cheated, while Ancilla knew that James was lying for what he said.   
-"Lillian, mistake can happen to anyone" - James said to her.   
-"A mistake, hm, I am just a mistake to you" - Ancilla pierced him with her stare. He turned to her, and sighed.   
-"You're so not mistake" - James wanted to say, but he remembered that Lily is there. But Ancilla read it in his eyes.   
-"You really think that, James?" - Lily asked.   
-"Of course he doesn't" - Ancilla snarled on her. James sent her stare, unnoticeable to Lily, to calm the fuck down. Ancilla accepted it.   
-"You know nothing, you whore" - Lily said, approaching her. So suddenly, Ancilla found herself laying on her stomach, on the ground.   
Lily pushed her down.   
Ancilla said: -"You'll pay me for this, Lillian". A drop of blood sledded her chin. 


	12. Spleen and Ideal

I can't remember, I don't understand   
Is it malice that makes you this way?   
Carry it with you, till someone forgives you   
I laugh cause there's nothing to say   
  
Slipknot (Slipknot 1998), No Life   
  
This is the longest piece of work I wrote by now. Anyway, tonight's Halloween, and despite that I'm fifteen, I'm going to go Trick or Treating. That would be second time in my life that I'm doing it.   
  
Admires you: Ætheral Blood   
  
  
Disclaimah:   
-Slipknot belong to themselves, and a pirated version of their album "Slipknot" belongs to me;   
-Halloween belongs to no one, it's a national holiday;   
-words of ancient magik Dumbledore uses to put the protection on Lily and James, belong to Lesiem's song 'Navigator';   
-Lucius Malfoy is property of moi, of course you know that already;   
-every character I abused in my story that can be found in any of the Harry Potter books belongs to J. K. Rowling (God bless her);   
-every character I abused in my story that can not be found in any of the Harry Potter books belong to moi (or who ever I stole, oops borrowed them from);   
-I belong to myself;   
-all the fun of reading the story and seeing what shall happen next belongs to you!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Something hazy. She guessed where she was. Even though it was barely possible. Better to succumb yourself to the opiates (she couldn't even guess what was she on) than to think where was she.   
Her delirium lasted about an hour, but to her it seemed around few ecstatic minutes. Finally, it was over. She opened her eyes, and the doctor said:   
-"You're conscious at last, Ancilla."   
-"Where am I?" - she asked, looking dully around. Her doctor stood over her checking the pulse. She was still too deliric to comprehend what was happening. Everything just moved around, and than she realised that her husband was sitting beside her. That was half and hour after the doctor was gone.   
-"What happened Ancilla?" - he asked. His gaunt face radiated some never seen before energy. It's like his aura lightened and become warm green, instead of regular sea grey.   
-"I don't know" - she said emotionlessly.   
She knew exactly what happened. After Lily pushed her down, she went home. When she was climbing up the stairs, she felt the sharp pain in her head, and lost consciousness. It was because when she was pushed, by Lily, on the floor, she hit her head.   
The stairs, right after you enter the house, were devil's work. Number of stairs counted over two hundred; yes, their house's first level was high indeed.   
-"Don't you remember you fell down the stairs" - he asked coldly.   
-"I guess so" - she reached her hand over the bed towards him, laying it down, gently. He grasped what she wanted. Next moment, he was holding her hand, his thumb tenderly stroking it.   
-"No wonder. The doctor shoved so much sedatives into you" - he was looking at her, gravely.   
He didn't bother to ask her how that happened because he though it was just an accident.   
He had something to tell her.   
-"There is something I must tell you. You were pregnant."   
-"What?" - Ancilla asked, plainly. That medication really worked onto her. She took it too calmly.   
-"When you fell down the stairs you lost our child you were carrying" - he said, squeezing her hand.   
She was pregnant? The child she never wanted because it would be Calvin's is dead now. She looked at him, pulling him closer to her. When he was close to her, she hugged him.   
Calvin was manifestly overwhelmed. Ancilla, the cold demoiselle he knew his whole life, was never so sympathetic with him. It was both narcotics and the fact that she just lost her baby, that made her so loving. She thought it's Lily's fault for everything. If she never pushed her down on the floor because of the jealousy, she would never faint on the stairs, and her (and Calvin's) baby would still be alive.   
-"I never told you this, but I don't hate you as much as I though I do" - she said. That was something.   
-"I don't hate you at all, Ancilla" - he sat on the bed beside her, holding her both hands. -"I always respected you much."   
-"Calvin, how come you're not so arrogant now?" - she asked.   
-"Because you're the one who's not" - he said. She never believed he can be so sincere and so clement.   
-"There is something I must tell you" - she sighed deeply.   
-"You can tell me anything" - he said.   
-"I am a Death Eater" - she said simply. No hesitation, nothing.   
-"I'm not surprised. Crouch keeps trying to make me confess that you are a Death Eater" - Calvin said, calmly.   
-"I always thought that you will join Lord Voldemort" - she said.   
-"You thought wrong" - he said. There was simple, lucid moment when both of them craved to be close to each other. Ancilla couldn't bear kissing him. Not after what happened by Lucius' fault. But you can forget on Lucius, sometimes.   
-"What are you thinking?" - he asked, curiously.   
-"I could've been happy with you (if there wasn't Lucius - she left that part remain unspoken)" - she said, pulling his blanched hands, and putting them on her chest. He looked at her red eyes when she kissed his hands. She kept them to her mouth, not letting them descend down on her body.   
-"So?" - he asked.   
-"So what?" - she asked, leaning her head back on the pillow, pulling him closed to her. -"It is true that WE didn't do this a lot of times, but why not?"   
She got what she wanted. She wanted him. And Calvin wanted Ancilla. He liked her gentle side.   
It was never like this: he kissed her neck and her chest, enjoying her hands messing his hair, and taking his clothes off him.   
  
Immediately, after Ancilla was gone with her bad news, Lily and James tried to contact Sirius. Bad luck, he was on the trip to Paraguay. Two days later, when he came back home, he instantly came over to see what James and Lily want from him.   
In the meantime, Ancilla let James be absent from the work. Not that he didn't want to go to work, but Lily forbid him. Primarily, because she didn't want him being close to Ancilla, and secondly, she was scared to let him go (aka, she was scared to stay alone at home but afraid of going to work). James was told only the second reason.   
-"Sirius, what to do?" - Lily asked.   
-"There is one and only solution" - he severely shot a look from James to Lily. -"Dumbledore."   
-"But why would he help US?" - Lily asked.   
-"He would help everyone."   
  
Ancilla told Lucius she lost her baby. He had no time to react, because it was a bad time for something like that. Both of them had work to do elsewhere.   
Lucius couldn't bear not going over Severus to tell him everything.   
-"Bad luck" - Severus said gravely. -"I can only guess how she feels now."   
They lead a conversation inside Severus' office. None of them noticed that the door were ajar. No one ever passed the dungeon hallways?   
-"And you want to know how she lost her baby. She fell down the stairs. But, previously no one else than Lily Potter pushed her on the flood because she found out a thing about her and James. Jealousy is so stupid" - Lucius said, cynically accenting about Ancilla and James.   
-"Fair Lily, glorified Lily. I swore, if she can't be mine, she will be dead" - Severus said. He found it pointless reproaching Lucius about the jealousy.   
-"So nice of you to wish her. You know, I never knew that you will change so much after you enter the Dark Service" - Lucius said, leniently.   
-"In which way?"   
-"You became much more self-sophisticated. Your ego means something to you." - said he.   
-"Really? And you stayed all the same: Muggle-loathing bastard, enjoying in sadism. You look so satisfied, killing those unruly Muggles and Mudbloods. And they do deserve it." - Snape leaned in his chair, folding his arms.   
-"You're flattering me, Severus" - Lucius waved his hand neurasthenically.   
-"Am I?" - Snape said, naturally. Than he went pale. Lucius turned around to see why, when there was Professor Dumbledore.   
-"I won't pretend I didn't hear you speaking, Severus, Lucius" - he said, icy. His watery blue eyes were so cold that they looked grey.   
-"You heard everything" - Snape's voice trembled. He was so white that he was the undead.   
Lucius remained silent.   
-"Everything that is cardinal enough to accuse you for being involved with Lord Voldemort" - Dumbledore hissed.   
Now, neither Lucius nor Severus spoke. They glanced at each other. The common feeling when you do something bad at Lord Voldemort's; when your heart beat shakes your whole body, when your brain seems made out of sponge, and when that acid desensitises you throat, that feeling was overwhelming both of them.   
-"I trusted you, Severus" - said Dumbledore, going around Lucius, talking in disappointed voice.   
Snape descended his stare to the floor.   
-"Be ashamed of your self, Severus" - Dumbledore said, strictly. -"And you Lucius, don't you dare show in front of my eyes, ever again."   
Air was heavy, and Lucius left. Dumbledore waited calmly until the steps of Lucius died out. He turned to Severus.   
-"I never believed that would do something like this, Severus. You really disappointed me" - Dumbledore was in such an iconoclastic mood.   
-"I'm sorry" - Severus said, nearly audibly.   
-"You should be. You think you're worthless like that Malfoy scum to join Lord Voldemort" - Dumbledore said in vicious voice.   
-"I guess that some things are unimaginable until they happen."   
Snape said nothing. He had no defence for himself, no advocacy to prove him not guilty or to justify in front of Dumbledore what he had done. Lucius and Ancilla made me was everything. Nevertheless, never in his life he felt so low. Like he killed someone who was trying to save his life.   
-"You are not like Lucius, Severus. You're different. Whatsoever, there is a way you can redeem my trust" - said Dumbledore, severely.   
-"How?" - Snape asked.   
-"Become a double agent" - Dumbledore said, swirling robes followed him. Gloomily he went towards the door to exit.   
-"Sir, I accept to become a double agent." - Snape said. It was a fast decision, but an ethical one. Dumbledore stopped, not turning around to face Severus.   
He nodded his head, showing that he comprehended what he just heard. Another thing he said was: -"This what happened today was no supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to know about Lucius being what ever he is, so expect my mouth to be sealed. Tell Lucius that I won't tell no one about him."   
That's the exact thing Severus just wanted to ask. Dumbledore had that whimsical power of reading minds.   
  
-"Behold, Ye magical creatures!" - the Dark Lord raised his both skeletal arms, standing on the exalted grounds comparing to who he was shouting to. From there, he looked at the horde of big, dumb, and blood-thirsty giants.   
Giants were used to being called by all the insulting names from everyone. 'Magic creatures' sounded so courteous to them. They listened, dully.   
-"You are being mistreated by the Ministry of Magic jerks, aren't you?" - Voldemort yelled, keeping his arms up, still. His position was god-like. Pretending he was the divine.   
Innumerable inhuman tones filled the humid air. Those were the agreeing screams and roars.   
-"You're being mistreated by the Ministry" - Voldemort yelled.   
People who know who Hitler is, and about how he was able to fire up a crowd of people, would certainly link the mob of giants to people who listened to Hitler while he was having some of his speeches. Giants were mesmerised by the fact that the man in front of them know exactly what they wants, want to give that to them, and want to make them happy.   
-"Whaaaaa!" - was heard everywhere.   
-"Than come over to my side, people!" - Voldemort yelled.   
-"Whaaaaa!" - filled everyone's ears once again.   
Giants were persuaded over to Lord Voldemort's side, that was plain obvious.   
  
Dim was the office, illuminated by a feeble light of a single candle. Dumbledore was thinking. This was one of the rare moments of his life when he was felt hoodwinked; which he plainly was. And he forgave Severus. And Lucius? Well, Lucius was too low, he though, to give any though to.   
Knocking sound came to his ears.   
-"Come in" - Dumbledore's smooth voice spoke.   
-"Professor, sorry for interruption, but we would like to speak to you" - James Potter peeked his hear though the ajar door.   
-"Come in. How nice to see you, James, Lily, Sirius. What brings you here?" - Dumbledore asked. They were seated already. The senile man sensed he shan't be too cheerful with his guests.   
-"We came here for your protection. The Dark Lord wants James to join his clique" - Lily spoke first.   
-"We got that information from someone" - James said, reservedly. With corner of her verdant eyes, Lily censured him.   
-"How can you know for sure?" - Dumbledore was expressed slight scepticism. But James passed him a sheet of parchment.   
Dumbledore fixed his spectacles. He read:   
  
'I summon all the sane judgement in my brain to make this decision;   
I let no one indoctrinate me without my will accept the Ruler of the Darkness, the appointed one;   
I never speak ill of my Master, or the decision I made;   
My corpus is not sold, but it's controlled by prosperity of my Master;   
He is strict, brutal, and ferocious, but righteous;   
He never forgets: always gets his revenge and always awards the ones that are worth it;   
You fight against all the heresy: Mudbloods, Muggles, and the followers of the blameless;   
They can't provide you the enlightening the Dark Side can.   
  
It's one, it's unique, and if you don't think it's worth you, you're not worth it.   
  
Sign here: _____________________'   
  
Dumbledore, after he read the text, surveyed the three curious faces.   
-"I got this, too" - Dumbledore frowned.   
-"Would you help them?" - Sirius asked, politely.   
-"Certainly" - Dumbledore sinisterly said. -"I know what can help you. It's a charm. Of course, powerful sortilege, not to performed by just anyone.   
"Charm is called the Protégetarius Hex. It works simple; if you don't want everyone to know where you are in exile, you pick someone to be your Secret Keeper, and he or she is the only person who really knows where you are. Only people who can see you are the people you want to see you.   
"Spell can be broken only if the Secret Keeper decides to say out loud everything he has in concealment."   
It happened to be a exquisite idea. Dumbledore read their face expressions about the idea, and said: -"I'll go, and get the book, so we can perform it. Sirius, you will be the Secret Keeper?"   
Sirius glanced at James who conceded it and said: -"Yes."   
Five minutes later, Dumbledore came back to them, carrying a heavy book, with some obscure runes carved onto the cover.   
-"This is original Persian Magik. We don't deal a lot with it, mostly with Roman and old mediaeval middle-Europe wizardry is what they practise in the entire wizarding world." - Dumbledore muttered, turning the pages in the book.   
-"There it is. James, Lily, stand on my left side; Sirius, stand on my right side.   
"Shak abdul   
Kabbdulah   
Pikup phaph   
Kat chamma   
Suj abb kabbdul   
Confsusne"   
Dumbledore has be pronouncing those archaic words, while particles of mind floated from James and Lily to Sirius and back.   
-"It's done" - abruptly, Dumbledore closed the book.   
-"Wow!" - James exclaimed, like he was a five years boy.   
  
Lucius apparated over to Ancilla, as soon as possible. She was at home, practically doing nothing. Lucius practically woke her up from her mid-day nap. She had a hard day, with work finishing early.   
-"What are you doing here?" - she yelled as soon she realised what is happening.   
-"I'm trying to wake you up" - he snapped.   
-"Well, you woke me up, okay?" - she whined, rubbing her sulky eyes. She circumspected around herself. Her business clothes were itching. She was fully dressed, laying on the bed.   
You know that feeling when you just wake up, wearing your day clothes. This doesn't apply to you, of course, if you sleep and live wearing the same garments.   
-"Dumbledore found out about Snape and I being the Death Eaters" - Lucius paced around the room, in front of the elaborated fireplace, highly neurasthenic.   
-"What?" - she shrieked weakly, still somnolent.   
-"What what? What you heard what" - Lucius snapped at her, neurotically crashing his hands.   
-"How did that happened?" - she asked. Lucius neurotically opened his mouth to speak, but she snarled at him.   
-"Calm down! Come, sit here" - she showed a place for him, on the bed, abreast of her.   
Lucius gritted his teeth, saying nothing, until he was sitting beside Ancilla.   
-"Now tell me" - she asked, speechlessly threatening that she will nox him if he shows any more signs of the manic neurasthenia.   
-"I was over at Snape, having a conversation with him. We mentioned all the things that weren't wise to be said aloud. Unfortunately, someone left the door ajar. Dumbledore appeared than, telling him he overheard everything" - Lucius said. His anxiety was palpable.   
-"What exactly did he hear?" - she asked, getting her corset loosened. Of course, to do that, she had to take upper part of her robes off (with which Lucius highly agreed). Corset? and she slept with it.   
Lucius was thoroughly late with his answer for a few seconds, because he consequential took interest in looking at her body.   
-"What I told you; he knows that Severus and I are the Death Eater. Let me undo that for you, mon cher." - Suddenly, fact that he may be in life-threatening danger were succumbed by the fact of his loved Ancilla.   
-"So he doesn't know about me?" - Ancilla asked.   
-"No" - Lucius answered. His warm arms wrapped Ancilla's body, under her robes, to undo the corset from the front side.   
-"So what should we do now?" - she asked peacefully enjoying in Lucius touching her.   
-"You should go over to Snape and see what have happened . What will Dumbledore do about us? I would, but I can't. Dumbledore informed me that it wouldn't be prudent at all if I showed in front of his face ever again" - Lucius tightened his grip around her waits, kissing her long neck.   
-"I will, as soon as you let me go."   
  
Snape opened the door of his office for Ancilla. When she came in, she safely locked the door behind her. Better safe than sorry this time, Snape thought.   
-"Lucius sent you, didn't he?" - he asked, quietly. She nodded her head.   
-"What was Dumbledore's reaction?" - she inquired.   
-"Disappointed." - Snape eyed her sombrely.   
-"What is he going to do about Lucius and you? Will he go and tell someone?" - Ancilla snatched his collar, inquisitively.   
-"Nothing" - Snape answered, tranquilly.   
-"He won't tell anyone, won't her?" - Ancilla asked in disbelief.   
Snape nodded his head.   
  
Lucius Malfoy got really horny of Ancilla. When he went back home, he expressed quite lustful reaction to his wife, Narcissa. Narcissa was excited that Lucius was so spontaneous.   
And while he was processing his wife, in his study, Ancilla walked in. The servants told her where Lucius was.   
Stomping of her high heels violently stopped when her brain summoned all the provided data: Lucius greeted her by having a lot of amusement with his wife. Wife he was eventually supposed not to love at all. But by the way he was handling her, it appeared like he was extremely fond of her.   
Ancilla cleared her throat, loudly. Lucius was snapped out of what ever he was in, and looked over to Ancilla vengeancefull stare. Narcissa looked too, in her case pretty annoyed, though. Annually, Lucius would remember to show some romance in their marriage, separate from the plain sex they had (she could not complain because it was damn good sex), and it was dead clear now that Ancilla's arrival ended it.   
Lucius politely asked Narcissa to leave his "acquittant", Ancilla and him alone. Irate Ancilla spoke nothing until Narcissa was out. There were so many names she wanted to call her before she exited the room, like slut, bitch, whore etc., but she held her mouth shut. Somewhat, she was a special female, because there is a cardinal thing that makes females unable in being a good dominator. That's the fact that they just can't shut their mouth sometimes. Ancilla, in most of the times, went under that category of typical women, but she could sense when the silence is quite enough.   
-"Don't you ever again dare to show any jealousy, you chauvinistic bastard" - she snapped at him, leaning over him, her hands securely positioned on his table, at which he was sitting.   
-"For what did you call me chauvinistic bastard?" - he asked, looking scanningly at her lean body. Her unbuttoned few more buttons on his black shirt, taking his cravat totally off.   
-"Don't you question my judge of character" - she snapped, not noticing how her hair is falling downwards, as she inclined more and more over Lucius.   
-"You know, you don't have to be jealous, you can overtake Narcissa's spot" - Lucius allured her, libidinously.   
-"Lucius, you're being so immature. Don't you even care what Snape said? It is your life, you know" - she said, letting Lucius' nosy hands snatch her, and wander, after they pulled her close to him.   
-"Okay, lets hear what Saint Severus said" - Lucius forced tonation like he is damn interested in what she has to say. And he was.   
-"Snape claims that both of you are safe; Dumbledore is supposed to rattle nothing" - Ancilla said sweetly because of that angel-seductive face of Lucius.   
-"Splendid. Did he order you that you're supposed to be my slave now?" - Lucius asked in the intermezzo of their staccato kisses.   
-"Yes" - Ancilla whined.   
-"That's what exactly your name means, mon cher, slave girl" - Lucius said, patting her cheek.   
-"Consider me your devoted slave, my omnipotent love is for you reserved, only, darling" - she cried.   
-"So affectionate and so righteous of you, mon cher" - Lucius said, screwing his face in fake pathetic gaze. The more pathetic is cheaper, it works better.   
  
James couldn't work anymore. He wanted to, though. Lily and her caprices were number one reason, and second, he couldn't because of his personal safety. He wanted to, though. He acknowledged Ancilla as an extremely comfortable company at the bureau.   
And he didn't need money, he had enough of it.   
One day, he went over to Azkeban to see how Ancilla's doing.   
-"So whose your new Assistant, Governor Ancilla Deitrich-Scorge?" - he asked, teasingly sitting down in his ex-usual seat, which was opposite of hers. He spent long hours in that chair, teasing and from time to time annoying her (aka all the time). When he wasn't doing something productive (which was far too often), he would be talking to her about stuff, he would go over to her.   
-"No one that you know" - she shoved the words carelessly to him, continuing to look over the papers tidally laid over her desk.   
-"Ignorant girl; you are still neglecting me" - he said, moving his eyes over her, devilishly.   
Ancilla rolled her eyes, continuously swinging her leg that she had crossed.   
-"So, is your wife happy she killed my unborn child?" - Ancilla raised her tone, piercingly, leaving all the papers untouched on the desk, drawing her attention to James.   
-"Pardon me?" - James said confusingly. He primarily didn't get what she was talking about. But the problem in those situations is that you start getting all those stuff just after you expressed your confusion.   
-"Remember when she pushed me down?" - she waited for James to nod his head, than she continued -"I hit my had, and severe pain caused me to faint as I was climbing up the stairs at my house."   
James was over her house couple of times and he knew what stairs she was talking about.   
-"Pretty wicked the stairs are. You must feel awful?" - He asked, piously.   
-"You have no idea. It would be my new-born."   
-"I have heard that you lost it, you know gossip channels have bizarre routes. But I will never believe it's Lily's fault" - James concluded.   
-"Think whatever you want. Lets not talk about this."   
-"Yeah, I come here to see you. James got up, sitting on the table beside her" - he said, smoothly.   
-"How come? when I mean you nothing?" - Ancilla raised her eyebrows, reflecting jeering.   
-"Precious, you know I love Lily, and how jealous she is. I don't want to have any problems with her" - he said, puppy-faced, taking her hands.   
-"Still, you made me feel worthless" - now she took her whinny facade.   
-"If you were worthless, you wouldn't have all the man wanting you" - he teased.   
-"Enough about that, too. I wanna know what have you done about getting protected by the Lord Voldemort?" - she asked, inquisitively.   
-"I shan't tell, but I will. But! you must promise me you won't rattle it out to no one, even your dear Lucius. That would put such an immoral stigma on your honour; it would be so bad for you with you high etiquette and respect to Muggles..." - James started mocking her, but she reproached him with her piercing stare.   
-"You want to die?"   
-"Promise me, Ancilla Deitrich-Scorge" - he said doing something quite unexpected -- sitting in her lap. She said nothing about that. James wasn't fat.   
-"I promise" - she said.   
-"Dumbledore put Protégetarius Hex on us" - James said.   
-"Persian magik, eh?" - she was unsure what it was. James nodded his head, pretending that aimiable puppy face.   
  
Ancilla's life had it's degrading moments of torture. The torture was Crouch. He was doing everything possible to put her down. She went on more physical side when it came to beating him up. She would 'accidentally' stomp him. It was easy. He wore high heels that were invisible under the ground long robes. He was extremely short, even though his 167cm was gigantic comparing to Petigrew's 159cm. Ancilla enjoyed being taller (and within much superior) with her 174cm, which perfectly matched with Lucius' 192cm (or James 194cm).   
But he finally got his chance to tell her off.   
Another Ministry meeting started with the Minister threatening them if any of them interrupts with what he's gonna say, he'll bury them alive.   
Only what he had to say were few things, than he left Crouch to lead the rest of the meeting, where they'll be discussing (aka fighting over) various topics. He was rather going to sit in his office, doing nothing, than listen to the immature fights.   
-"So Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be openly discussing who do we think is involved into the Dark Arts" - he said stiffly, but ridiculing smile baring his teeth.   
-"I know" - Arthur Weasley said, raising his hand.   
-"Yes Arthur?"   
-"It's Lucius Malfoy."   
-"I quite agree with you, Weasley" - Crouch maliciously gasped at Lucius waiting for his reaction. Lucius didn't feel like that at all. He had a lot of shit to get off his dick, so only mechanistic reaction he can respond to Crouch was killing him.   
-"What about you Deitrich, I'm surprised you are not defending Lucius; you're not as emotional to him as much as you are when you two are alone?" - He sneered, tauntingly at her. She had too much shit on her plan, too. Second day of her period, a lot of work to be done, Dark Lord torturing everyone, plus Crouch.   
She sighed deeply, controlling herself. Lucius didn't dare to glance at her.   
-"What is it Deitrich, too ashamed to tell everyone about the two of you?" - he stood up, eyeing everyone in ecstasy. Macnair, who was the only person who knew about them smirked enigmatically at Lucius. Everyone else were whispering to each other something.   
Ancilla got up, and headed towards Crouch. Bartemius realised that as soon as she approached, and grabbed his collar. She violently shoved him away from his chair, and all the way to the wall.   
His feet were above the solid ground, and he was hanging while she held his collar, his whole body pressed to the wall.   
-"I swear, I will do anything possible to ruin your life" - she hissed. Than she let him down, and her presence ceased from the room.   
For few moments, no one went over to Crouch to help him. Everyone was highly glad for what she did. People who dealt with Crouch had to deal with his overgrown ego and his uttermost eccentricity.   
'Stupid bitch' Crouch thought on his way to the Minister. He was going to tattletale Ancilla. But Minister's reaction was quite opposite of what he expected.   
-"You probably pissed her off, Barty. You know how women can be complicated sometimes" - he said, carelessly. He really didn't cared what is happening to Barty at all.   
-"Yes Minister, of course, I think it's what you think. And you know what, I think that you always have the best opinions on everything" - Crouch said, laudatoringly.   
-"I disagree. Every opinion is wrong as much as it's right. What else do you want?"   
-"Well, you know, when you retire, I thought that I would be the best person to overtake your job." - Crouch rubbed his hands, oily.   
-"Committee decides that, not I" - Minister concluded the conversation.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Sie beisst sich in jeder Zunge fest   
weil sie sich gern lecken läst   
doch weil es etwas bitter schmeckt   
wird sie selted nur geküst   
  
Rammstein (Sehnsucht), Küss mich (Fellfrosch) 


	13. Ancillæ

But I'm alive, I survived you   
And the bitter taste, the years I wasted   
All the hate is gone   
'Cause I'm alive   
  
Heather Nova (Siren), Alive   
  
I am getting transformed into Nikolo Ammaniti's writing technique, with all those examples and anthological comparing. That's not that inadequate, but my plot could still use a lot of anti-"summon-all-the-Sidney-Sheldon-works-and-create-your-own(plagiarise)-intrigue".   
  
Disclaimah:   
-Heater Nova belongs to herself;   
-Nikolo Ammaniti and Sidney Sheldon belong to themselves (all in favour of impaling Sidney Sheldon?);   
-characters of this story, found in any of the four phenomenal Harry Potter books, I righteously shanghaied away from Joanne Kathleen Rowling aka JKR;   
-all the other characters belong to moi, or to someone else that I'm too amoral to mention;   
-Lucius Malfoy belongs to moi, and you should know that by now;   
-line in the story: "Eve bears the stigma of original sin" belong to DCD (Dead Can Dance, duh)'s song Xavier, that I used as one of the James' sayings;   
-you belong to yourself (until of course, the CIA indoctrinates you);   
-everything else I'm too indolent to mention belong to someone else.   
  
  
PS: this is a part where Harry is born. He is a Leo, just like me. We (Leos) rule!   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
The Dark Lord knew James had no intention in joining the Dark Forces due to getting no response from him. He sent his devoted Death Eaters to track him down, but they came back with nothing.   
-"That's wonderful" - the Dark Lord sneered, spitefully. -"Crucio."   
The bodies of three encloaked personas were on the floor, moaning in pain.   
-"I don't want to hear that answer. 'We couldn't find them'" - the Dark Lord imitated them in the mocking voice. -"I want you to get me James Potter. If he doesn't respect Lord Voldemort, well that's just extremely prudent for him... and his family. He will see what have he done.   
-"Get off the floor, you fools!" - he shouted at the three Death Eaters laying. They numbly raised, every nerve in their body aching, and walked over to where they were supposed to stand.   
-"Lucius, you should be paying for this. Where is James Potter?" - he floated over to Lucius. There was no slightest part of the Death Eaters' face that is exposed under the black mask. That gives them freedom to express all of the feelings and deeds just to themselves.   
This time, Lucius tightly shut his inhospitable grey eyes, breathing deeply for himself. 'That imbecile got away' he was thinking.   
-"I don't know, my sir" - Lucius made a response, feebly. So feebly that he sounded almost like Ancilla. He wasn't so contemptuous now. His Pure Blood superiority seemed to be leaking out of him.   
-"That answer doesn't satisfy me" - the Lord Voldemort hissed; his tongue was like snake's. He turned to the circle of his entourage: -"Everyone, accept my dear friend Lucius, here, is dismissed."   
Everyone dissapparated, leaving him all alone with His Darkness Lord Voldemort. He was glad that he couldn't see Ancilla face now. He predicted it would be bathed in victory.   
-"Lucius, I always liked snakes. Do you like snakes?" - was what Lord Voldemort said. Lucius bit his lip, and answered.   
  
  
  
-three years later-   
  
  
  
Lily dreadfully came through her ninth month of pregnancy, and her and James' little child was about to be born. The doctor came over on James' call. He didn't let James and Sirius (who also arrived over when he heard was informed the blithe news) be at the same room while Lily was giving the birth to the baby. James insisted to help, but the nurse kicked him out because only knowledge James had in medicine was how the babies are made.   
-"I'm going to be a father" - James repeated for thousandth time to Sirius. He thrust his delighted face into Sirius'.   
-"That is wonderful, but I know that already" - Sirius said, calmly. He wore that melancholic smile.   
-"James?"   
-"Uh-hm?"   
-"Remember that time in the second grade when you kept pulling Lily's hair?" - Sirius asked.   
-"Yeah. That was the time girls and boys chased each other."   
-"And remember the time when we had a fight about who is stronger, and we were beating each other up?"   
-"Yeah, that was pretty dumb. And McGonagall gave us both detentions."   
-"And remember the time, in grade five, when we went with Lucius and Walden, and gotten smashed to our core. We were so drunk that we literally could not find our way back to the dormitory. We spent the night under the Marble Staircase. We could've gotten so suspended, or expelled."   
-"Yeah, that's the time when you threw up, James."   
-"Yeah, all over Lucius" - James laughed.   
-"Lucius went frantic, he wanted to kill you. He had to take all of his clothes off, and you two shared your clothes. It smelled so bad, his expensive, snobbish robes" - Sirius punched James amicably on his shoulder.   
-"Mr Potter, I reckon you would prefer to see your son now, then to continue with the chit-chat?" - the nurse asked, strictly. James stopped laughing, and went inside the room. He had a son now, that's what the nurse told him. Sirius followed him, eagerly.   
Lily wasn't something special pretty. She just gave birth to their son. Tiny infant was held by her. Her smile was never broad as today. It illuminated by the happiness of having the new-born descendant.   
-"It's wonderful" - James ate the distance with great buoyancy.   
-"Ow" - Sirius was so tendered by the appearance of the petit baby. Such a special baby. The miniature hands, with round, tiny, soft fingers.   
James carefully touched baby's hand with his index finger. He was very pleased when the baby's hand moved, touching him back, rolling its large eyes around. The baby didn't realise in what great danger they lived. The baby was happy. Happy to have such an adorable parents.   
-"We have to name him" - James cried happily, being unable to draw his stare away from the darling suckling. -"Sirius, you are the Godfather."   
-"Of course" - Sirius snapped at him, but quietly. He couldn't distract the baby he loved already as much as his own child. -"I'll say the name, and you agree of disagree. Okay, what about Severus?"   
-"That would be fine" - Lily's comment was overpowered by James's -"Eww, my son, the greasy, ugly, nasty Snape? No way, Jose. Next name?"   
-"Ambrosius?"   
-"No."   
-"Gerrit?"   
-"Nope."   
-"Paul?"   
-"No."   
-"Tinky-Winky? Dipsy? Lala? Poe?"   
-"No."   
-"Marcus."   
-"No."   
-"Draco?"   
-"Ewww, what kind of name is that?"   
-"Harry?"   
-"Yes, perfecto, Harry. Sirius, say hi to my son, your godson, Harry."   
  
James was always delighted to anything that had to do anything with little Harry. Even trying to hush him whole night as he would be crying something he enjoyed (for now).   
Lily wasn't out of the house very often. But today, she have been announcing this day for a week already, she was going to the Diagon Alley to buy herself some new clothes. Well she went, and when she came back, she had some business elsewhere.   
James thought that day would be perfect for Ancilla to come and see his child. Ancilla was so looking foreword to. She apparated to Godric's Hollow. James met her somewhere, and led her where he lived. James trusted that she would never tell Lord Voldemort where he is, but she made him sure that it's better for her not to know. She hated the fact that Lord Voldemort still didn't want to forgive Lucius because he can't find James Potter. She would rather rattle on James than see Dark Lord keeping to torture Lucius, or even kill him.   
James took her inside his new house. It was exactly like the last one, but it was just on different location.   
-"Where is little Harry?" - she was extremely excited. James showed her the cradle in the living room, with white laced baldaquine. She run over to it, ecstatic. She stopped to see a bun of white cotton sheet wrapped around an adorable child. Harry was awake, and unusually quiet.   
-"He's so adorable... so..." - Ancilla's reaction was speechlessness. The softness and warmth she felt inside wasn't convoluted for anyone to describe. She continued looking at wee Harry. James and Ancilla were both bent over him, faces full of gentleness. James had his left arm over her sleek shoulder.   
-"Look at his hands, they are so small" - she touched his hands, carefully. Little Harry grabbed her finger, and held it.   
-"So delicate" - she cried. James wasn't surprised to see her eyes getting misty. She lost a baby around three years ago.   
-"Can I hold it?" - she whined. James nodded his head, grinning. She raised the bundle and gasped at Harry. He smiled at her.   
-"Did you see that? He smiled at me?" - he said, delighted. She behaved like when she was a four years old girl, and her older brother taught her to ride broom. Blasphemous nemesis seized her brother, who died, five years later, by falling off that very same broom he taught her on. After that, she wasn't happy when she had to ride to broom. Until Lucius made her trust his, and taught her how to ride it very well and not be afraid of it.   
-"Yeah, I saw it. Do you want to sit down. " - James beckoned her to the set of sofa and few heirloom armchairs around. Lily's bags were laying around the sofa with her new-bought garments.   
-"On what date what he born?" - Asked Ancilla James. She passed the bundle of Harry to James who was sitting on the armchair. She occupied leftover space on the couch, nosily staring at Lily's bags.   
-"July 31st" - James answered.   
-"He's a Leo?" - she asked.   
-"Yeah."   
-"What's your sign?" - Ancilla asked, curiously.   
-"Cancer; and you are..."   
-"Scorpio; I never knew you're Cancer, that's why we get so well" - Ancilla said, affirmatively.   
-"What is Lucius?" - James asked teasingly.   
-"He's a Virgo. That's why he can be so picky and so prissy sometimes."   
-"Lucius prissy?" - James was suddenly really interested.   
-"Not in that way. He is not feminine, I meant in the way that sometimes he always has some complain. I love the way he is sometimes so sensitive and sweet" - Ancilla said, full of clemency.   
-"Maybe to you" - James said. Lucius sweet? That's so ironic.   
-"What about Lily?"   
-"She's Aries."   
-"Same as Calvin. They are so impossible sometimes. Stubborn and self-assured." - She said.   
James suddenly noticed that Ancilla just can't get her stare away from the bags beside her.   
-"If you're so curious about what my wife bought, just look over" - James said, sighingly.   
-"Oh, Lily bought that?" - she asked, snatching a closest bag, and started looking inside. -"Is this her clothes?"   
-"Yes. Something's wrong? not short and tight enough for you? Too old fashioned?" - James had his regular taunting face, he reserved for Ancilla only. He loved screwing up with her. The responses varied on her mood. Either he will get lamenting or she will tell him off in the obnoxious way.   
-"No, it's just cheap" - she whined. James glanced at her figure. She was slim, with everything perfect on her. Her black, tight, short skirt exposed her long legs. And her belted blazed was kind of open.   
-"Not everyone is as big snob as you are, Deitrich. Nevertheless, I love her the same way if she wears what you're wearing or rag she found on the street" - he told her, gravely.   
-"I'm not a snob. I just care how I look, Potter" - she said breathlessly, going over orange robes Lily had.   
-"What do you do so your body is of such a perfect built? I mean, it's so perfect" - he inquired to know.   
-"Nothing, I just sit at home, eating" - she said sarcastically, losing interest in what else Lily bought.   
-"How come you're so lean, than?" - James asked. He didn't quite get her sarcasm.   
-"Never mind" - Ancilla smirked. -"You know what? We should celebrate the birth of your son. Where do you keep alcohol in your house?"   
-"No one in this house is alcoholic, Ancilla." - James said, as he returned precious little baby to its cradle.   
-"I swear, I'm not an alcoholic" - she said sweetly.   
-"Of course you're not. Remember my wedding?"   
-"It was Lucius' fault, darling. Now, where do you keep 'intoxicating beverages'?" - she stood up, looking around for a possible place. At her house, it was on the table, laid neatly, with fresh ice, always.   
-"You were hell smashed, my darling. Don't bother with looking, Lily hides it away from me, always. She wants to make sure that I'm not drinking. I reckon you should do that to your husband. (-"And get myself neutered.") Anyway, I know where it is. Sit down, I'll bring it to you" - he literally decreed her.   
Few minutes later, James came back, carrying twenty-sixer bottle of the straight Smirnoff vodka.   
-"Vodka!, darling, that's so hard-core" - she said, thrilled.   
James moved Lily's bags on the floor, and sat beside Ancilla. Speechlessly he poured two small glasses. He handed her one.   
-"For your son" - Ancilla said and they drunk the vodka.   
-"One more" - James sipped more into their glasses. -"For Lucius and you, to be happy!" - they drunk everything again.   
-"Two shots of vodka. I bet you can't drink more" - Ancilla teased. James mesmerisingly grabbed the bottle from where he poured, and drank few more gulps, how much he could muster at single shot.   
Slightly, he shivered from all the ethyl.   
-"Now lets see you" - he passed her the bottle. She gazed at him. Alcohol was slowly poisoning his blood.   
She took the bottle, and placed on her mouth. Around the twelfth gulp (they weren't so small) she spat the last one over the flood, shivering and making that sound when you're throwing up.   
-"Just don't throw up" - James inclined his head backwards.   
-"It already hit you, honey" - she said. That warm, blessed feeling every time you taste the alcohol overtook her.   
-"Oh James, I love you" - she kissed his cheek, and laid her head on his strong shoulder. He patted her hair.   
-"This is how we bear the stigma of the sin last time, Ancilla darling, isn't it" - James asked, not being sure if that book shelf in front of his really vibrated. Or was it just him, hallucinating, perhaps.   
  
  
-one year after-   
  
Chronos was just being mean. Zeus was just being mean. Allah was just being mean. The holy trinity was just being mean. Thor was just being negligent. Ignorant. He could just have used one of his thunders and stuck it into the Lord Voldemort before he have risen. Maybe someone else would become the tyran equal to Lord Voldemort, but it certainly wouldn't be the self-proclaimed Messiah (sent from the Dark Side to bring the uprightness).   
Enough with religion. Voldemort was the one who was far more meaner than all those divinities together. He killed with no pardon.   
  
Sirius suspected that someone (who is not supposed to) knows about him being the Potters' Secret Keeper and where the Potters are. He didn't know how. Those were just convoluted things no one cared to trace down due to it's complexity.   
He warned James and Lily. They talked about that. They found Peter Petigrew to be an excellent alternative. Even though they haven't seen him in very long time, Lupin kept contact with him.   
  
And Peter had life on his own. He finally conquered that little fame he always craved for. But he kept his image of the unimportant rodent, working for minimum wage, and being bullied by everyone at the work. But than, at night, he would chaperon the massacres. For the Dark Force, of course. He couldn't thank Lucius more for involving him in everything. But he didn't.   
The Dark Lord wasn't the happiest with him all the time. To be exact, Peter was such a bad wizard that we didn't nothing right. But he was an excellent threshold for the Dark Lord.   
Lord Voldemort was going through another of his raving tantrums. Peter was the easiest one to harass.   
-"Peter Petigrew, what did I order you to bring me?" - Lord Voldemort asked, sadistically.   
-"You asked me to bring you the outlines of the Oracle Project from the Ministry of Magic" - he feebly answered; his voice sounded like a girl's voice. The Oracle Project was (no it wasn't the data base thingy on the computers) a principal strategy and register of the all the suspected to have anything to do with the Dark Side, and everything that is known about You-Know-Who aka Lord Voldemort. It was part of the Ministry espionage plan, with Crouch as the chair. Peter was supposed to get the copy of it to Lord Voldemort.   
-"I am a philanthropic person, Peter."   
-"Thank you, my Lord" - Peter fell down on his knees.   
-"That's why I will grant you a Cruciatus curse" - Lord Voldemort smirked, absolutely reflecting crude sadism. His serpentine eyes shined as he pronounced the words of the adversity.   
Well-known pain of the Forbidden Curse spread over his body. Snickers of other Death Eaters were heard around. Especially Lucius'. The Dark Lord stopped vexing on him absolutely, from the time he showed him he is able to perform such a good curse of memory damage.   
-"On the other hand, Bartemius Crouch brought us interesting news. He declares that everyone on the list for the new trials, promoted by his father, have nothing to do with our side. All the accused are wrong. He saw his fathers' documents. Good work, boy" - Lord Voldemort said, gratifiedly. Somehow, little Crouch was always so affectionate to him. And Crouch was the only person that received less torturing than any other Death Eater.   
-"Another thing that worries me is that there are no news about James Potter and his whereabouts. I swore, he can't hoodwink Lord Voldemort. I will kill him, along with his consigned to hell family. Even his little son he that was born" - he said, through his teeth, staring into the utter dark.   
-"Master" - Ancilla said fraily.   
-"Yes" - Lord Voldemort used his sweet-mocking voice he reserved for her. His face screwed into cynical warmth.   
-"I don't think you should kill Potter's son" - he couldn't see through her mask; the illumination of her eyes was opaque for him. Yeah, it was hidden by her black mask, which he next moment tear away from her face. She was left with the hood only, covering her head.   
-"Keep your comments to yourself, Deitrich. If I'm not mistaking myself, which is extremely scant situation, I have say that you're showing too many signs of fondness towards James Potter. That's not something I expect from a decorous Dead Eater." - He was grave. Ancilla could swear that Lord Voldemort was all the time looking at Lucius, who was rotting, safe inside his womb.   
Ancilla felt naked without her mask. Everyone could see her eyes, and she saw no one.   
-"You think that your gorgeous looks will disentangle you from what I have for you, right now?" - he asked, pointing the peak of his wand on her chin.   
She was looking at him, craving for some sympathy.   
-"Crucio-Capitae" - Lord Voldemort pronounced the armchair words of the one of the deadliest curses. It was a variation on the Cruciatus Curse.   
Instead of her whole body aching, it was her head only. She let an enervated shriek holding her hair.   
-"You're a pretty girl" - he approached her, fatheringly. -"I reckon you want to save your prettiness."   
Fact that Ancilla was a female was never forgotten by Lord Voldemort. Everything they done, she always had some special role in it. For a very long time, she was the only dame. Than the Quintus Lestranger married, and his wife, Melissa joined their Dark Circles, too.   
Melissa was something else. With her long black hair, and her psychotic eyes, she resembled middle age stereotype of a witch.   
  
Dumbledore provided a safe exile to the students. They felt safe, and didn't think about anything else. Of course, they didn't know that one of the faculty is the Death Eater. Snape of course that was. He was sinister to everyone. His classes were hell for anyone that is not in Slytherin house.   
-"Anita Brown, how many times do I have to tell you not to look over the magazines in class? Twenty points off Hufflepuff" - Snape's nostrils flared. Anita Brown (aunt of Lavender Brown) gave him dirty look over everyone. Snape didn't bother to notice.   
  
Ancilla held quite a tantrum for Lucius after she had been tortured by Lord Voldemort. She blamed him for everything. But he would be so sweet from time to time that she had to absolve all of his lax actions and their consequences. Lucius was just too affectionate to her, and she adored him. He got a son seven months ago.   
Ancilla was flattered because he behaved to her like she was his mother. He also named him Draco, the name he and Ancilla picked. On Narcissa's great disapprobation, Ancilla was Draco's godmother.   
To Draco, Ancilla behaved like a real mother. She would always hold him, and do everything else for him. Lucius mourned so much because Ancilla couldn't be the one to give birth to his heir.   
But they had their moments. Ancilla was working in her husband's study, filing the papers. Lucius came over to visit her. They ended up having some great time on the couch of the study. They were (semi-) fully dressed, still, of course.   
-"How's Draco?" - she asked, resting her head on his chest. Lucius fixed his stare, his tongue soothing tips of his teeth, stroking Ancilla's hair.   
-"He's good. He keeps saying words like 'kwookey' and 'prewwwwt'" - Lucius answered, happily.   
-"That's sweet" - she pulled his cravat and found herself face-to-face with the man she adored. They made out. They haven't noticed her husband returned. He just wanted to see if Ancilla finished.   
Calvin raged beyond the expected. But it was a silent spleen. Because this was something he could expect from Ancilla. And he wasn't surprised to see Lucius Malfoy with her. They were always so close...   
-"I love you, Lucius" - Calvin heard her saying. He was standing right in front of them. Ancilla had her eyes closed all the time. But Lucius looked, and frowned deeply, enfolding his gaze.   
-"Ancillæ (that's the way he pronounced it), I thought I told you to file me those cases" - Calvin hissed.   
Ancilla sprung, looking up to her husband.   
  
Peter Petigrew was at first sceptic to be called over to Potters. He totally knew nothing about them, and he heard no news from them in a long time. Every time he asked Remus and Sirius about James and Lily, they would rapidly change the subject. They informed his though that James and Lily got the son (which he rattled to Lord Voldemort, faster than the speed of light). Now, this time, Sirius was the one to apparate Peter over to where Potters were.   
Peter impotently hazed into the house of Potters. Sirius literally was pushing Peter foreword into the living room where James and Lily were. Harry was crawling around the sofa, making baby sounds. He knew how to say 'Mama' and 'Dada'. Another of his colloquia was "boobah".   
James was grave. He stared into the empty fireplace. Some glacial quaver enthralled his corpse. He urged to lit the fire.   
-"You're finally here" - Lily flew over to them, and snatched Sirius into a hug. -"All this time, I waited for the Dark Lord to arrive."   
Peter was ambiguously confused. He questioned himself why is he here. Alongside that, he was summoning all the to him known facts that he can inform to the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort will be not happy but relieved to find out that Peter Petigrew can do something right.   
James and Sirius closely told him all the details about the Protégetarius Hex. Peter eagerly comprehended every following word. His inside lightened after James asked him if he could be their Secret Keeper.   
-"I knew I can trust you, Peter, even though you were always an insignificant rodent" - Sirius said, clapping his shoulder. It almost smashed whole bone structure of Peter's upper body.   
-"Of course, that's what the friends are for" - Peter found himself laying. He was never so good at lying in his life like he was right now. He guessed that the urge to boast himself in front of the other Death Eaters by revealing the secret where the Potters are was the main stimulus.   
Neither Sirius, nor James, nor Lily sensed any dishonesty in Peter's voice, or saw a stigma of guile in his gestures.   
James opened the very same book Dumbledore used to protect them. Sirius got it from him, several weeks ago. The changing spell was quite simple, but they needed someone else to perform it. Remus would be a good idea, they thought. Sirius went to pick him up.   
Remus did the charm. It was all done. Peter Petigrew was new Secret Keeper of Potters. Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus could sleep peacefully at night, now that they are safe (or that their friends are safe, in Remus and Sirius' case).   
  
-"Calvin, it's not what you think" - Ancilla snapped at her husband, as soon as she reached him. He stopped beside the stairs that descended into the lower level, or in the other words: potential void of death.   
He couldn't bear the sight of his wife and Lucius Malfoy, so he hurried outside the chamber.   
-"Lemme guess, you are just practising for the play, aren't you?" - Calvin said. Lucius appeared in the background, watching closely.   
-"Calvin" - she lamented.   
-"You told him you love him, don't deny. So it was true what I heard about you two" - he hissed, dangerously. His right hand was on his hip.   
-"Who did you hear it from?" - Ancilla asked.   
-"Crouch. What do you have with Lucius Malfoy? Tell me the truth. And don't lie, because I'll know." - Calvin inquired. He knew Ancilla well. When crucial moments came, she couldn't lie. That was one of the simple ways to squeeze all the veracity out of her. She was surprised how big bimbo from time to time she was.   
-"I love Lucius Malfoy. When I go back in time, summoning all the memories, experience, and facts, I loved him for a very long time. Even before he confessed me that he loves me." - She snapped at him. It was clear she was sick of pretending to be an innocent victim every time someone accused her of doing something.   
Calvin took this in calm way.   
-"That's so skanky of you. Why didn't you ever tell me that?" - he asked.   
-"Because you would neglect the fact."   
-"How long is this between you two going?" - he was interested to find out everything.   
-"Because you would never pull the engagement off" - she cried at him, not caring to answer his question.   
-"Your father is the one who would never pull the engagement off. He is so like you, stubborn, and on alert what the rest think. He wanted no conflicts nor affairs." - Calvin told her in her face. She thought of nothing. She thought of nothing prudent enough to be said by her.   
-"I bet you would be happy if I say that I'm giving her to you" - Calvin turned to Lucius. His spleen to Lucius was enormous. But it was more the comformical inferno of the irony, with the venomous spike of jealousy. -"She would never do anything to tear her social status apart. Neither if the love is the reason."   
Ancilla looked down so no one could see what she was thinking.   
-"Your methodical ethics will never bring you happiness" - he said to her. Ancilla was thinking. It came back to her, all evidently. As much as begged her father, telling him how much she hated Calvin Scorge and how much she loved Lucius Malfoy, deep down inside her she was appalled of the scandal she would make if she married Lucius Malfoy when she was someone else's fiancée. What would their family friends say about her, the ones who kept giving the comments about how perfect couple they are. But back again, she wouldn't try to hide sassiness and obnoxity for Calvin in front of anyone. That was the perplexity of the mind that is obscure to psychiatry. I would equal it all to the inconsistency, emotional infirmness. She lived in self-contradiction, not knowing what she really wants. She wanted Lucius, but she wanted no affairs. She wanted everything to come simple and lucid just for her.   
-"I'm leaving you, Ancilla" - said Calvin, briskly. -"I'm divorcing you, I don't want to be with you anymore. You're free to be with anyone you want to be"   
-"You can't leave me" - she snapped. She remembered how she thought that Calvin would never leave her, that Calvin was the one who would never pull this off. Was she right, or was Calvin saying the truth?   
-"Oh, yes I can" - he retorted back to her, and headed downstairs. He stepped on the first step, nothing; he stepped down on the second step. Was that the lose of balance, or something else was never to be found out. The irony of the life was. He fulfilled his promise, he left her. He crashed down the stairs.   
It was obvious that he was dead, by the tremendous pond of the blood that flowed out of his head.   
Anyhow, she run downstairs to make sure. No pulse, nothing. The hæmorrhage was enormous in such a peccable minute she needed to get downstairs. She straightened up, and thought.   
-"Ancilla" - Lucius whispered onto her ear. She haven't noticed him standing beside her.   
-"Yes, darling" - she asked. She looked drugged. She stared into nothing, comprehending how her husband is dead now.   
-"Are you realising something, love?" - Lucius asked, face bright. He turned her jaw with palm of his hand, towards his lips.   
-"Not a damn thing Lucius, beside the fact that Calving accomplished his promise" - she answer, bitterly, still gazing at the distant abstract point.   
-"You're free, Ancilla. I can finally love you, without hindrance. You're mine, only" - Lucius passionately snatched her around her thin waist.   
She sighed, and sarcastically said: -"That's of no use, you are not free."   
-"Oh, I can get free anytime I want, mon cher" - Lucius said, kissing the area between her cheek and neck. Just around the jaw bone.   
-"Lucius, he just died" - she lamented, staring to cry.   
-"He gave you to me" - Lucius paid no attention to what she was saying.   
-"Lucius, he left me" - she screamed even louder this time.   
-"Yeah, he left you to me, that's what I said" - Lucius finally looked into her.   
-"I though I hated him."   
-"So you did. It doesn't matter no more. You can marry me now." - Lucius enthusiastically squished her hand.   
-"I can't."   
-"Why not?" - he asked, clement eyes.   
-"You're married to Narcissa" - her answer was honest. But to Lucius, it was a deep cynicism.   
-"I don't care for her. I care for you, only." - He said gravely.   
-"I don't want to ruin your marriage" - she calmed herself down, pronouncing those words feebly.   
-"And you want to ruin both my and your life?" - untamed ire centralised inside him in less than a second. He never expected this from her.   
-"I want no affaire d'amour, Lucius" - her face was screwed. All the wrinkles on her face seemed exaggerated, she looked older.   
-"So it was true what Calvin said before he died. You're just too public concerned that you will never be able to be happy, you're just like your father. Who the fuck cares what everyone says!" - Lucius snapped at her, shaking her whole body.   
Funny part was that neither of them gave a shit that there is the dead man, laying.   
-"You're talking about my father like it's something corrupt being alike him."   
-"You tell me what's corrupt. And why are you defending him, you haven't spoken a word to him in ages" - Lucius snapped at her.   
-"Don't you tell me what to do" - she said, slapped him, and run away up the stairs. Lucius tried to get her, but she was just to fast for him. She hid herself inside one of the numerous rooms.   
  
Calvin was buried. Ancilla didn't participate his burial. Everyone thought she was just mourning him too much. It wasn't true. She didn't dare to show up.   
Ancilla and Lucius quickly got over their fight. Lucius still hoped he'll get her to marry him. And she perplexed everything; she was happy she still got some moral inside due to not wanting to ruin Lucius and Narcissa's marriage. They had son after all.   
That wasn't moral. It was just that social snobbishness. She wouldn't want people talking around how she was the one ruining Lucius and Narcissa's marriage.   
  
The Dark Lord just dismissed Ancilla's father. Julius Deitrich was one of his old and trustworthy associates. He was at his service from the start. He knew he could trust him. His tasks were something superior to normal Death Eaters. Lucius was on his way to become one of Lord Voldemort's associates. He has proven to be what the Dark Lord needs.   
-"You did a great job, Julius. There is a tiny little thing that I don't really like. And that is your daughter, Ancilla" - the Dark Lord spoke to him. It was just like speaking to an old friend.   
-"Having problems with her?" - Julius asked, sombrely. He didn't wear cloak and mask, but his daily clothes. It was all black, indeed.   
He reminded himself on the time when he was raising Ancilla. She was so hard to argue. For her whole life, more time she didn't speak to her father, than she did. And he couldn't buy himself off with expensive Christmas present.   
-"She doesn't listen. She haven't spoken a word to me since she married Calvin. Now when he died, she seems even madder at me" - he spoke, jadedly.   
-"She is really pretty" - the Dark Lord said, distinctly. Julius alertly shoot a stare to him.   
-"It's time for me to go" - Julian said, and dissapparated.   
The Dark Lord stood on the very same place for a minute. Severus Snape was supposed to come to him. Severus wasn't there, indeed. Peter Petigrew was.   
-"My Lord, sorry for interrupting, but I have an important news for you" - he talked briskly, spit flying out of his mouth.   
-"It better be damn important, you rat" - the Dark Lord snarled, neurasthenically.   
-"I know where the Potters are, sir."   
  
I shall conclude it this way. Words are too deviate everything to describe those moments.   
  
We know very good what happened next; even if we don't, logic sense is still primal, we can sense it.   
Everything else is history.   
  
  
Exerts from 'Smart majke Jugovica" (The Doom Jugovic's Mother)   
  
My dead God, oh big miracle!   
When the army dropped their guns on the Cassova glen,   
In that army nine Jugovics   
And tenth old Jug Bogdan.   
Mother Jugovic prays to the God   
So God'd give her eyes of an eagle   
And white swan wings,   
So she flies on flat Cassova   
And see her nine Jugovics   
And tenth old-Jug Bogdan   
  
  
*Cassova - archaic and proper name for Kosovo, southern Republic of today's Yugoslavia 


	14. The Epilogue

Several, guys still call it Cassova   
They care never to understand life   
With all we can learn   
Let's just throw it in the sea   
Several guys know its proper name   
  
Disclaimer:   
-go and read the one written for the previous chapter;   
-something doesn't belong to me, and something does (e.g. Lucius Malfoy), so beat it, because I will sue!.   
  
Beauxbatons means 'pretty mallets'. Or batons. It's pronounced 'Boo-bah-tons'.   
  
________________________________________________________________   
  
Crouch killed the Dark Lord, aka Lord Voldemort. We all know he didn't, indeed, but that's how he behaved. He would boastfully walk around the Ministry Building, that morning, after the Potters died.   
He called another Ministry Meeting. Ancilla woke up that morning, late, hurrying to the work. As soon as she reached her Azkeban office, she saw on her table the message that the Ministry Meeting started five minutes ago. For everything else, she didn't have any time.   
She rushed to where it was held. Minister was just about to give the speech, when she run into the room, taking her seat. Everyone, from important personas to average laymen who were there, followed her with their designing stares, as she sat to the seat she was always sitting.   
Crouch gazed at her with corner of his serene eyes. She noticed that today everyone appears different. She couldn't know what it was. She glanced at Lucius, but he averted her eyes, android.   
-"I will be short. Than I'm leaving this meeting to Crouch because he has extremely important news to announce.   
"In few weeks, I will be retiring." - He mentioned few other unimportant stuff, that no one cared for.   
Lucius Malfoy avoided everyone's stare. He felt like he's going to puke. Something was slithering inside his stomach.   
-"I have two news for you, today. Which one do you want to hear first, the good one ('he' defeated Lord Voldemort) or the bad one (the Potters are dead)?" - Crouch behaved to them like they were misapprehending pre-schoolers. He could do this, of course, because the Minister left.   
-"We heard the news already, all right" - Macnair, snapped on him. Quite a few people in the room agreed with him. Macnair tried his best not look anxious. He was afraid, indeed.   
-"What are the news?" - Ancilla asked Walden.   
-"Uninformed, Deitrich?" - Crouch said derisively to her. She felt that the situation was shatterable. She turned to a first person right of her. It was one of the unimportant laymen.   
-"Didn't you heard?"   
-"Well, isn't it clear that I didn't?" - she snapped at him.   
-"The You-Know-Who is defeated. Son of James Potter conquered him. But both Lily and James are dead." - He told her, somewhat carelessly. Her anterior reaction was berserk.   
-"What the hell are you talking about?" - she said, calming herself.   
He was just a young man, inexperienced graduate from Beuxbatons from few years ago. Ancilla's generation. He had a heavy French accent. Ancilla immediately found it sexy. She wasn't sure, but she assumed his name must be Mathieu Bégayer. So French (maybe Swiss). Thing she immediately caught about his face were his brilliantly Prussian blue eyes behind the background of soft mocha skin.   
-"I know it's 'ard pour toi to comprehend ze truth; everyone is astounded today" - he said. It happened that was founding his French accent more fascinating (alluring) by every minute. But she still stared at his beneficent eyes, captivatedly mesmerised. His hand was on the table, and she freely grabbed the navy blue tweed sleeve, just above his wrist, squeezing it hard.   
-"Repeat what you're just said, but slowly" - she breathed every word.   
-"The Dark Lord was defeated."   
-"How?"   
-"The petit Potter..."   
-"His name is Harry."   
-"Excuzes-moi?"   
-"Nevermind, just continue."   
-"Petit 'Arry defeated the Dark Lord."   
-"And Lord Voldemort is dead now?"   
-"Oui, er est mort." - The Frenchman was slightly shook on hearing her pronounce so without encumbrance 'Lord Voldemort'.   
-"Impossible, he's immortal. What about James Potter?"   
-"'Ee and 'eez wife, Lily, both mort."   
-"That's dreadful" - she said quietly.   
-"Je suis desolé, Madame."   
-"Mademoiselle" - she corrected him.   
-"Mademoiselle" - he said. He pronounced all the vowels in very soft, angelic tone. They haven't realised that the meeting was going on and on, and that Lucius was staring lethally at two of them.   
-"Are you French?" - she asked him. Few meters away, Lucius was dying.   
-"Isn't that obvious?" - he smiled. His teeth were white.   
-"I thought you're an angel" - such an unusual way for a woman to compliment a man. He liked it. She continued: "My brother's mother was French. My mother is Irish." - Suddenly, she wasn't concerned at all that they were in the middle of the meeting. But she thought that if she speaks to this adorable man she today noticed for the first day in her life, she will try to for a moment forget what she just heard.   
-"That's so interesting" - the tone of his voice suggested that she should continue telling him.   
She nodded her head. -"If you track down my background far enough, you'll found all the north European ancestry. Most of them were Normandic, Dutch, and North German."   
-"Comment vous appelez-vous?" - he asked her what her name was. He suddenly noticed she was still holding his sleeve. To make sure she wouldn't let it go, he locked it with his left hand.   
-"Ancilla Deitrich. Et tu?" - she answered, and asked for his.   
-"Je m'appelle Mathieu Bégayer" - so she was right about his name. -"Parlez-vous Français?"   
-"Je parle un peu Français" - she answered slowly that she knows a little of French. His reaction was smile.   
-"You speak well. Why don't we go from vous to tu?"   
-"Naturally..."   
-"Tu es un belle dame." - He told her that she's pretty.   
-"Et tu es un beaux garçon" - she responded, telling his how handsome he is.   
-"Je ne suis pas un garçon, mon cher" - he informed her he wasn't a boy. Ancilla was stuck. 'Mon cher' reminded her highly on Lucius. She totally forgot about Lucius for those few bewitchmented minutes. Was it only few minutes? It must've been much longer. She was flirting with this adorable Frenchman, whose last name meant 'stutter' on English. He, with his ethereal Prussian-blue eyes, flirted back to her.   
But a thing she certainly forgot was about Lord Voldemort and James.   
-"But you are handsome, put it in any language, refer to you either as garçon or monsieur" - she said. Now she was mesmerised, absolutely seduced into him. She found it completely natural that her chair was closer to him now than it was before.   
Neither of them believed that something like this could ever happen to them. They couldn't draw eyes of each other after few minutes. That's certainly what they didn't care for/,   
And they certainly didn't care that the people around stared. Lucius was already in plague mood. This seemed like a Pandemonium for him. And it was hell of a Pandemonium. How much he was trying to, he could have not keep himself from going over to them and killing them both when the Frenchman, out of nowhere, kissed his beloved Ancilla. And his beloved Ancilla who let him do so, giving herself to him. He could bear leaving the chamber, and running back home, where he found a tranquillisation.   
People were shocked to see them what they were just doing. Mathieu's hand was on Ancilla's soft hair, stroking is gently.   
-"Ancilla" - Walden snarled. Ancilla heard it this time. She turned to him. He was looking gravely at her. If he could, he would be castrating her right now. Or maybe raping. He was thinking about what she's just done to Lucius when he departed from the room in such a grief.   
Ancilla was troubled to see that Lucius wasn't there anymore.   
-"Yes" - she said feebly, knowing that everyone in the room had their inquisitive eyes on her and the Frenchman. Mathieu did not feel as troubled as she did. He held her hand, still.   
-"You should perhaps learn some manners" - Walden said rudely to her. He was really mad at her for what she just did.   
-"I'm sorry if I interrupted the meeting in any way" - she said, fragily, leaning into her chair.   
-"If you didn't hear when I was saying, and of course, you didn't due to being so busy with Monsieur Bégayer, you're being tried for being a Death Eater, Ancilla Deitrich-Scorge... oh, I'm so sorry, it's only Deitrich now, you're widowed" - Crouch said, satisfiedly. Ancilla was not in mood to tell him off, but she kept holding Mathieu's warm hand under the table.   
Now, Walden quite disagreed with this because he was also being tried. Almost everyone at the Ministry were tried.   
-"...and that concludes our meeting" - he said, shooting a sarcastic look at Ancilla and her new companionship.   
Before everyone left, Walden inclined over Ancilla, and said: -"If Lucius doesn't kill you, I will." And he left.   
-"What did 'ee say?" - Mathieu asked her. His voice was so soft when he spoke English.   
-"Nothing" - she sighed. Mathieu carried her in his embrace to his house. They had to apparate to a white villa.   
  
Ancilla knew that avoiding Lucius was the last thing she should do right now. After she sobered herself off the aimiable Frenchman, she realises what shit is she in right now. She had to speak to Lucius. Next day, during the dinner time, she apparated to the Malfoy Mansion. The butler told her that Mr Malfoy is having his dinner right now, and he left her in the living room, until he went to see if Mr Malfoy is available.   
Yankev was a silent senile head servant, who served Malfoy family for decades. He entered the dinning room where Lucius was having dinner with his lovely wife, Narcissa. Lucius wasn't really eating. He was just playing with the food around the table, and drinking off all the wine.   
-"Mr Malfoy, Miss Deitrich came to see you. She's in the living room, waiting for you" - the butler said. Narcissa derisively turned to him. Lucius raised from his chair. Wine buzz was in his head when he got up, and he carefully went over to the living room. He didn't forget to take his glass of wine with him.   
He strolled over the tiled floor of the living room. On sight of her, his blood boiled. Yeah, the sight of her high-above-knees long skirt and black so-called bitch-boats, assisting the black robes over.   
-"Tell me a reason not to kill you, Ancilla" - he greeted, approaching her.   
-"You're drunk my dear Lucius, you would never say this if you were sober" - she said, quietly.   
-"Au contraire, mon cher, that's the main reason why are you still alive. You embarrassed me so much, Ancilla. I thought I already showed how I disagree with your insubordination.   
-"Beside the fact that I'm drunk, another reason I didn't kill you was that your father came to speak to me. He heard about what happened, and he predicted what would I want to do. But he scared the shit out of me with what he told me he'll do to me if I touch you." - Lucius said, drunkened.   
-"I will never forgive you, you killed James Potter. His little son is an orphan now" - she said.   
-"Why would I care about that? You're the one who caused it all, the misfortune" - he approached her, drunkenly touching her body.   
-"What did my father say about touching me?" - she reminded him, with enigmatic smirk.   
-"He doesn't have to know." - He said, and he kissed her. -"I can't resist you, Ancilla. I succumb to your fatal look. There, have some wine, it's white wine, and it's French." - He passed her his glass.   
-"So you're forgiving me than?" - Ancilla raised her eyebrows. They were in such a position that Narcissa would go quite frantic if she walked into the living room. Fortunately, for them, she didn't.   
-"Only if you forgive me for the plan Severus and conspired to shatter James Potter" - he said, risquély looking up at her.   
-"Was Severus part of the plan, too?" - Ancilla asked, disappointed. On the other hand, she enjoyed the warmth of Lucius' body.   
-"He is no pious saint, Ancilla. He is martyred with love towards Lily, like I'm with love towards you, but he doesn't have Lily to love him back."   
-"Lucius you should've told me this earlier" - Ancilla snapped at him.   
-"You know what? Fuck it." - Lucius snapped back at her. He gesticulated her towards the bar on the other side of room.   
Ancilla happily comprehended, and se he was laying on the bed, she went over and spawned two Bloody Mary's. Basically all she had to do was mix tomato juice with some straight vodka (yeah, right, Smirnoff), and add mix of spices, and she would get -- voila: Bloody Marry.   
She brought it over to Lucius, in two fancy glasses.   
-"You make it better than some other people do, mon cher" - he said, drinking some. 'Mon cher', this time he reminded her on Mathieu; Mathieu would pronounce it much satiny, with those original French r's. It was prudent not to mention Mathieu to Lucius at all, even though she wanted.   
-"Merci" - it came out of her, and Lucius followed it with nonchalant face of jealousy.   
-"Écoutez Ancilla, mon cher, il ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi t'aime (trans. - He will never love you as much as I love you)" - Lucius snapped at her. He spoke French too, fluently. -"I know, it's not common for you just to casually use French words. You like that French guy, he kissed you in front of everyone, and you liked it, what's his name, Matthew..."   
-"It's Mathieu. Matt-e-yuh" - she irely corrected him.   
-"Just because of his exotic looks, and his Prussian blue eyes, it doesn't mean he will do anything for you. For your information, you're not the only one who is interested in him." - Lucius told her. It was that malicious but clement tone. He did want everything best to her, but he was too selfish to give it to her.   
-"But he is interested in me" - she feebly said. She adored Lucius' cold-north prototype of look.   
Lucius shook his head rancorly.   
-"And darling, I am a widow."   
-"Why don't you marry me than?" - he asked her. He held the back of her head, tightly.   
-"Is this some kind of torment? I told you two days ago, I don't want to wreck your marriage."   
-"My marriage is wrecked from the moment it started."   
-"Oh Lucius, I can't believe we are letting our personal problems get in front of our business. Lucius dear, Lord Voldemort is defeated, what if they, Crouch and his associates, know about us being in Lord Voldemort's service?" - she was concerned about this first time after she heard the news.   
-"I'm too drunk to care about that right now. To be correct, I wasn't sober in last twenty-four hours, so I don't give a shit. I recommend you drink cocktail, it's pleasing, just like you, so we can get on with our - er - routine" - he said, touching her lips. He loved her too much. He idolised her as his goddess.   
-"You're right" - she drunk all the liquid, and licked off the sour taste of her lips before letting Lucius kiss her.   
  
-"So there you are!" - Sirius roared, incensed. Peter Petigrew run away as soon he heard that the Dark Lord was down. His terrified rat-like face screwed into a collapsed façade.   
He was hiding inside a popular Muggle café in London. He figured out that no one would look for him there. He was afraid of the Death Eaters and what will they do to him. Some of them knew that he was the one who told the Dark Lord the information about the Potters. He just had to boast around about how important he was; how cunning were his skills to track down Potters. They would be blaming him because of the Lord Voldemort's fall. Another issue for the vengeance of the Death Eaters was that they all hated him so much with so much passion. He was unimportant and annoying.   
Peter Petigrew was absolutely right when he thought that no one would look for him there, accept for the fact that Sirius accidentally went in there to some purchase coffee. Such a coincidence, and he just wanted to drink coffee. Sirius was combing whole England to find Petigrew. Sirius knew what Petigrew's done, and it was the most blasphemous thing someone (he knew very well) had done.   
As soon as Peter saw Sirius, he run outside the fire-door of the cafe. He found himself in the way alleyway. From the door bursted Sirius, and shoved Peter, saying 'Acciotrimus pfelatus Peter' into the corner. Muggle passer-by's couldn't believe their eyes that the man just flew on the other side of the passage. They stopped to watch.   
-"You low, low form of life" - Sirius growled.   
-"Oh Sirius, Sirius, please forgive me" - cried Petigrew.   
-"Absolution is something you don't deserve, Peter. You never did deserve that" - he was mad, he didn't care for inquisitive Muggles behind him, and the fact that he held a wand.   
-"But the Dark Lord made me..."   
-"Lord Voldemort is your master, don't lie you scummy face!"   
-"Please, have mercy upon me Sirius" - he cried.   
-"I told you, you don't deserve that" - Sirius yelled this time.   
And what happened now is history, too. Petigrew faked his death, Sirius was caught, and convinced.   
Next was his trial. He was proclaimed guilty. Everyone in the courtroom voted him guilty, accept for Ancilla. She had to follow him, along eight Death Eaters to the Azkeban. They got there. Sirius was thrown into the cell, where he will dwell for twelve long years until he succeeds to run away.   
Ancilla gave him a visit him very next day. She entered his lonesome dungeon, first thing next morning. Unusual for her, she wore pastel robes that day. It illuminated all the obscurity of Sirius' cell. After all the wrath and grief Sirius survived in those long twenty-four hours, Ancilla was the most wonderful and gorgeous being on the earth. Just like the muse, when they summon, so pretty.   
-"I came to bring you breakfast" - she said, gently laying the tray with his breakfast on the rudiment table. Sirius was spread on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the monotonous ceiling.   
Breakfast wasn't the ordinary Azkeban breakfast, but something she specially made.   
-"And why would you care for me at all? James is dead because of you now. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut, you silly girl?" - Sirius said emotionlessly. So many times, people would refer to Ancilla as 'silly girl', she reminded herself.   
-"Sirius... I assume that you would know that sometimes there are those things that must be told" - her voice was preternatural. Sirius kept staring at the ceiling.   
-"I know you love Lucius a lot, and he doesn't deserve that. I know everything about you, Ancilla Deitrich. James would always tell me. He was fascinated with the way you think. He esteemed you. He wouldn't spend all this time in this abhorrent hole, working, if there wasn't you." - Sirius was saying.   
-"Sirius, I would like to help you. You are innocent, and your place is not in here" - she sat down beside him. He finally drew his stare away from the ceiling to her. -"I can't lead you out of Azkeban because it's impossible for anyone ever convinced to use the portals. And it would be fatal for me if I helped you run away, because I was the only one voting in favour of you. ("Like beacon light in a dreadful night" - he muttered for himself) But, every year during the mid-June, this Azkeban island is extremely close to the British Isle. You can see them from the west side of the Azkeban island.   
-"You're innocent, and I know you will find a way to get out of here. That was one of my tips. That way, you can swim to the Britain. Otherwise, open ocean wouldn't help you at all" - she got up, and got read to leave.   
-"Will I ever be able to get outside this fortification?"   
-"I told you already, you're innocent and you must always remember it. The Dementors are the vicious creatures of the mother nature, and they do crave for the corrupt. I have that special gift, the Dementors can do nothing to me. I inherited it from my father. I wish you luck Sirius. Soon enough, I will be going away from here" - she said and left.   
Sirius cared not to ask her where, why, and how, because it was unimportant. The important thing was that she would be gone.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was one with the most ferocious evidences against. He was the one in charge of Muggle torture. He was thinking about what to say when he gets to be tried, when a magnificent idea came to his wicked mind. He had a plan. A scheme was heinous, not that he cared much, and it must work.   
Crouch distrustfully let him inside the house, when he came over.   
-"What did you want to talk about, Lucius?" - Barty asked.   
-"I have a pact for you, Bartemius." - Lucius said slyly gathering the tips of his long fingers, in front of his face.   
-"Is it dishonest?"   
-"You're flattering me. Anyway, there is the fact. It's that the Dark Lord was vanquished exactly a week ago, and Harry Potter stayed parent-less. Another fact is that there are some pretty serious documentation's accusing me that I was on the side of the Dark Lord. Is it true or not, it's not important. I know if I don't have your help in covering up what I did I will end up in the Azkeban. That's not a thing I'm mirthfully looking foreword to."   
-"Excuse me, but are you asking me to cover up for you?" - Crouch cynically laughed. -"Are you drunk or on some drug perhaps?"   
-"Actually, I'm not sober properly from the day after the Dark Lord was conquered" - Lucius said, melancholically.   
-"From the sunny day when your beloved Ancilla found love liberation in that French guy? Dear Lord, that bitch is so lucky she has such a powerful father who holds half of the world in hands, otherwise I would be giving orders now to impale her. And I must say she is something of a fem, perfect ass" - Crouch said bitterly.   
-"That's not the point. I have a bargain for you: I give you the valuable informations that you of course didn't hear from me, and you give me the freedom." - Lucius said seriously. His eyes were opaque with the redness from all the alcohol he had in the last week.   
-"What kind of informations would you provide me?" - Crouch's eyes narrowed.   
-"Valuable ones, Crouch" - Lucius' face flicked.   
-"It's a deal, Lucius" - Crouch shook his cold hand.   
Lucius told him number of names of the people involved with Lord Voldemort. He also told him who of those people were guilty for the Longbottoms. And, he told him where will he find the people who are going to go and search for the Lord Voldemort, tomorrow night. Crouch swore that if any of the informations were not true, he will kill Lucius with his bare hands.   
  
But it was true. It was ignorant just for a tiny detail - Lucius didn't tell Crouch that his son was a Death Eater. Barty Jr. was supposed to be over at the Crouch cottage, doing some additional studying. But he was doing something sacrilegious.   
Lucius had to celebrate his success with Ancilla. They celebrated it alone in the bed. Pretty modest may sound, but that's not what it was to Ancilla or Lucius.   
-"I love you Lucius" - she said under her breath to him, after they were all done. She had her body inclined over his naked chest. -"That's why it will be so hard for me to leave you." - She added, whiny.   
-"What?" - he quivered.   
-"I'm going to the Asian and African countries to study their type of magic. It will be a new experience for him" - quietly said she.   
-"How long will you be staying?" - Lucius asked, trying to look enthusiastic and happy for her, but sensing that he won't like anything about this.   
-"Maybe I will never return" - she answered.   
-"I see" - Lucius suddenly felt scared. What will he do without her? -"You're going alone, right?"   
Ancilla sighed deeply. She didn't want to tell him the truth. -"No" - she shook her head. -"Who are you going with?" - was Lucius' response.   
-"Mathieu" - she frowned deeply, looking straight into Lucius' eyes.   
-"You silly, girl" - Lucius said. -"Give me a cigarette, I really need it now or never" - he said.   
-"Lucius, you never lit a cigarette in your life, and you swore you never will" - she couldn't prevent him from reaching her stuff, and drawing the pack of long dame cigarettes, Pierre Cardin Gold. He took one out, and lit it. He wasn't totally sure how this worked, he saw people doing it all the times, Ancilla was one of them. It has to be similar to smoking weed, Lucius uttered to himself. Yet is way. You inhale to poisonous nicotine (along with malignant tar) through the filter, go all the way to your lungs, and you exhale it. It worked for Lucius.   
-"And you swore you will love me forever, mon cher" - he told her, blowing all the smoke into her face. Cigarettes were light and full of sweet aroma, and Lucius found them optimal that way.   
-"And I do, I love you Lucius. Mathieu and I just have similar interests. Lucius, we have to try live our own lives, we must" - she said. Her tears were falling down on his muscular chest.   
-"I should kill you now" - said Lucius, taking another drag from the cigarette. -"You and the bastard, together. You shared the same bad, you ought share the same grave. But than, who the fuck am I to tell you what to do? I am just an insignificant devotee that is obsessed with you. I am no one."   
-"No, Lucius you are everything to me, but I-"   
-"Don't interrupt me, Ancilla, I want to say something, I was trying to make a point, mon cher.   
"Promise me, my precious one, the only one for me, that, before I die, I will see you again, and that you will love me beyond you ever did?" - he asked. His eyes were tearful, too.   
-"I will love you forever, but I can't promise you that I will see you, again" - she cried.   
-"Bitch, don't you ever care about the people? Don't you care you wasted the best years of my life; the years of my omnipotence, and this is the way you're returning me. I wish I never met you. Than I wouldn't have to try and try getting you out of my head, for the whole day.   
"All this time, Calvin would let you go to me, but you didn't ever bother to tell him about us. Such an ignorance from your side" - Lucius told her, finishing the cigarette, and throwing it on the plain floor.   
"I've done everything I promised myself I will never do because of you. I smoked a cigarette, I've done some... And I would kill myself for you" - he cried. Ancilla was broken.   
-"I love you, Lucius" - she said simply, she couldn't muster no other advocacy for herself.   
-"You always say that. You're making it sound, those exalted words, they are so plain when you pronounce them" - Lucius said distinctly. She glanced at his perilous face; it was nebulous with all the jealousy. Than she raised, got dressed, and left him. Her future absence could be calculated to infinity, she didn't know it herself.   
  
Snape glanced over the spacious forest that was spread around the Hogwarts castle. James was finally dead, but Lily was, too.   
-"Severus" - it was McGonagall. -"What are you doing?"   
He was sitting in the deserted Great Hall, thinking. He didn't even notice where he was.   
-"I don't think that it's fair that Lily Evans died."   
Evans? It perplexed Minerva for a second, than she got it: Lily Potter.   
-"Potters were very nice people, even though James had his unruly spirit... he expressed it too much, here at Hogwarts. Their little son will be going at Hogwarts, though." - She tried to cheer Severus up.   
-"What is his name?" - Severus was interested.   
-"Harry Potter."   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Author's General Note:   
  
I can't believe, I wrote the longest piece of work ever ::excuses herself, goes to the washrooms, and screams hell out of herself::. I would just like to thank my sister, which I had to beg to let me use the computer, so I could continue writing this; my mother, who would always bother me when I'm on; and my dad who would be kicking me off the computer because it's 2:30am and who I had to beg to let me use the Net so I can download this dam piece of work. Thank you all.   
  
There is a quite few things I would like to explain about the story. Like James and Lily's relationship. They did love each other, but I don't think they had such a harmonised connection.   
Lucius is an narcissistic, egocentric, vain, and egoistic bastard, but he still knows how to love. He's of adorable looks and he knows that. By the way, he is mine only, screw Ancilla. I hate her a lot.   
Crouch is immature and mocking. But life teaches him some fundamental things.   
  
By the way, if I made any mistakes with French, well, I can't notice it. I did fail French last year, but I like linguistics, and after English and Serbian, I know French the best.   
  
Adores you: Ætheral Blood   
  
"Then, if anyone says to you, 'Look, here is the Messiah?' or 'There he is!'--do not believe him. For false Messiahs and false prophets will appear; they will perform great miracles and wonders in order to deceive even God's chosen people, if possible" - The New Testament, Matthew 24.23-25 


End file.
